


All The Stars Above Us

by Sweetopia



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Ancient History, BAMF Haruno Sakura, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Haruno Sakura-centric, Human Sacrifice, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 63,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetopia/pseuds/Sweetopia
Summary: Born with the mark of The God of Death - Sakura is raised in the village temple waiting to fulfil her destiny. Tricked into sacrifice, Sakura struggles to fight her way out of the Underworld.





	1. Chapter 1

The temple walls echoed with the sound of murmured prayers. Each one repeated through the stone, creating a buzz of sadness which filled the air. In her room far above the main chamber, Sakura could feel it. The sadness. Death.

It had crept in slowly at first, tormenting her while she slept. Now, it was bolder, quicker. Death moved uncaring through the temple, brought in on the breath of each grief-stricken mother as they prayed for their children. Now it echoed around her until she could no longer take it.

Shifting from her bed, Sakura crossed the marble floor. Surely, it would be time soon - she thought, pressing her ear to the door. As she did so, her long pink hair slid from her shoulder exposing the mark on her back to the air. She shivered, feeling the caress of the breeze against it.

The mark had been there since Sakura could remember. As far as she knew she had been born with it. It had earned her place at the temple and for that she was grateful, but the mark of the God of Death was a heavy burden. Before her, the mark had not been seen on a mortal and yet there it was, branded between her shoulder blades.

Sakura had been chosen, or so she was told by the High Priest. She was deserving of the highest honour - to give her life in exchange for the safety of others. The time was fast approaching, Sakura could feel it. Her body seemed to reverberate with each cry in the temple below.

Things were bad in the village. Children were dying in droves. Things had been bad before, but never like this. Sakura knew it was only a matter of time before a decision was made. Was she to live, a beacon of hope for years to come? Or die, and become a solution to the villages current pandemic?

Sakura had not expected to live as long as she had. At twenty, she was the oldest of any marked child who had grown up in the temple. She knew it was only the rarity of the mark she possessed that had spared her. To kill her would be a last resort - the elimination of their only defence against Death.

Other marked children had not been so lucky. Every drought or flood a marked child was sacrificed to the Gods. Those marked by the God of the Sun were the most common among the sacrifices and he was almost always merciful.

But Death had no mercy, and Sakura knew it. Her death would do little, if anything, to stem the number of deaths. Still, she hoped that it would. All her life she had been promised a meaningful death and she wanted to deliver.

Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to block out the sounds of grief which filled the temple. Instead, she tried to focus on the footsteps which drew closer. Holding her breath, she wondered if they might pass her by - knocking on a child marked by some other God or Goddess.

The footsteps faded as whomever it was passed by. Letting out her breath, Sakura pushed herself away from the door. Crossing to the window, she looked out over the landscape below. People were still shuffling inside the temple doors despite it being the middle of the night.

Since the beginning of the sickness, the temple had been open night and day, providing solace for the grieving. For a time, Sakura had been allowed to walk among them in an attempt to remind them that there was hope. But people had grown resentful, angry that their children were dying while she lived on. A week had passed since she had been confined to the upper levels of the temple.

As she watched the people below her come and go, she prayed. Though she dared not speak the words aloud, her head rang with pleas. If the sickness were to stop, she could live on. Though it was her duty, and she was prepared to deliver, she did not want to die.

With her prayers unanswered, Sakura returned to her bed. Pulling the covers over herself, she closed her eyes and listening to the murmuring - letting it lull her into a fitful sleep.

* * *

 

A knock roused her from her sleep. Sakura barely had time to pull the sheets around her naked body before the door swung open. The High Priest strode into the room, his robes dark and sombre. Sakura waited for him to speak, watching carefully from her bed.

"The village Elders have asked to see you," the High Priest spoke calmly, his tone giving nothing away. "Get dressed, your temple clothes will do."

"Yes, my Lord," Sakura nodded, picking up her dress off of the floor.

Letting the sheets fall away from her body, Sakura slipped the garment over her head, trying to ignore the way the High Priest's eyes lingered on her exposed skin. The dress fell over her, just barely masking her body beneath the sheer fabric. Unlike the rest of the marked children, Sakura's clothing was minimal. A sheer gown that hung off of her shoulders, exposing the mark on her back. It had no decoration to speak of and was a plain milky white.

Sakura put on her sandals and stood for the High Priest's approval. He nodded once, beckoning for her to follow as he strode purposefully out of the room. Sakura followed behind him silently, keeping her gaze trained on the floor.

All around her, she could feel the lingering presence of Death. It lurked in the dark corners of the temple, creeping closer to her as she descended the stairs into the main temple chamber. Grieving people paid her little attention as she passed them, but she could feel every ounce of their pain as they sobbed over the bodies laid out on the temple floor.

Dawn had barely broken as Sakura followed the High Priest down the temple steps. The morning air was chill and Sakura shivered despite herself. Brushing her fingers over her dress, she wished that there was more of it. A breeze pressed firmly against her as if fingers were dragging gently across her skin.

Sakura followed her High Priest away from the temple, to where a small party of men were waiting with a litter. Holding out his hand, the High Priest helped Sakura to climb onto the platform. She settled herself amongst the blankets and cushions, waiting for the priest to climb in beside her.

Together, Sakura and the High Priest were transported from the temple to the shrine on the opposite cliff top where the Elders resided. It wasn't a particularly long journey, but the terrain was difficult to manoeuvre and Sakura was glad to be carried. The blankets provided her with much-needed comfort, preventing the intrusive touch of the breeze.

Unlike the temple, the presence of Death was subtler in the wide open space of the valley where the village resided. The oppressiveness of the temple was left far behind as they approached the shrine where the Elders were gathered.

Dismounting from the litter, Sakura bowed in thanks to the men who had carried them there - though she received little else besides a harsh glare in return. The High Priest gestured for her to hurry, as he walked over to the shrine.

The singular room of the shrine was bare, except for the six men who sat around the fire in the centre of the room. They ceased their murmuring as Sakura approached. Instead, they stared at her with inscrutable expressions. Beside her, the High Priest bowed low.

"Child," the High Priest prompted her to do the same.

Sakura remained upright, frozen in horror. Death seemed to have caught up to her again. She could feel it on her skin, hear it in her head, taste it on her lips. She knew the Elders decision before they spoke. This was going to be her last day on Earth.

"Come forward child," the Elder at the centre of the group urged. Despite their title, almost none of the Elders were old. Most were younger than the High Priest himself.

Sakura stepped forwards stiffly, scarcely able to move her limbs.

"My Lords," she greeted, bowing clumsily.

"Yes, yes," the Elder who had first spoken, gestured for her to straighten. "The mark, child. Show us the mark."

"Yes, my Lord," Sakura nodded.

Pulling the long curtain of hair away from her back, exposing the mark, she turned to show them. It was small, barely bigger than a coin, but the sigil of the God of Death was recognisable on her pale skin.

"Very well," the Elder dismissed and Sakura let her hair fall down her back, covering the mark once more. She was the only marked child to ever do so. Most wore their marks proudly, but Sakura had grown her hair long to obscure it.

"Now, child," another of the Elders spoke now, his deep voice resonating within Sakura's chest. "You have been granted a great honour by the God of Death…"

Sakura didn't hear what was said next. The only sound she could hear was the rushing of blood in her ears. Blinking, Sakura tried to focus on the words, but her heartbeat was stronger, louder, than them. Her mouth felt dry. Her body felt cold.

All at once, the words came to her - deafening.

"Do you agree?"

"A-agree?" Sakura stammered. She had been unaware that she would get a choice.

"Yes, my child," the High Priest brushed the hair from her face. "You must sacrifice yourself willingly."

"What will happen if I don't agree?" Sakura looked up at the man who had told her every day that she had been born to die and wondered what else he had been keeping from her.

"Do you not agree, my child?" he set his hand on her shoulder in a gesture both threatening and reassuring. "Do you not want to save the children?"

"Yes, of course," Sakura agreed suddenly feeling guilty for considering refusal. "I will do it."

"Well done, child," the Elder who had first spoken praised. The others quickly joined his acclamations. "Now go, return to the temple to prepare yourself. The ceremony will commence at dawn tomorrow."

The breath which escaped Sakura's lungs was strangled by fear. She swayed unsteadily on her feet as she was lead back to the litter. The High Priest held her arm keeping her upright until she was seated. Sakura felt sick as she reclined into the rich fabrics, knowing that this was the last time she would feel them against her skin.

Distantly, she wondered if all sacrifices felt this way. Despite all her preparations, she was repulsed by the idea of being offered up as a gift to the God of Death. The mark between her shoulder blades burned hot as if someone had pressed a scorching iron onto her skin. Sakura cried out in alarm.

"Hush, my child," the High Priest soothed stroking her hair. "You are serving your divine purpose."

"It feels wrong," she replied, feeling her heart race in her chest. "I am afraid."

Sakura was escorted to her room by several priestesses to rest. The High Priest had done little to quell her fear, simply assuring her that she was doing the right thing. But as she lay in her bed, under the watchful gaze of the priestesses, Sakura couldn't help but feel wrong.

The sound of the priestesses chanting lulled her to sleep, though it was still light outside. Sakura felt her body resisting but soon grew too tired to fight. Slipping into a mercifully dreamless sleep, Sakura wouldn't wake for several hours.

* * *

 

_"…She agreed, my Lord," Sakura heard a voice say through the blackness. "Yes, there is no turning back now. Lord Zabuza is too close to death. She must die."_

_Unable to move her limbs, Sakura waited in the blackness - straining her ears to catch the rest of the conversation._

_"As long as she thinks it is for the children, she will be willing to sacrifice herself," Sakura recognised the second voice as the High Priest. He was speaking to one of the Elders, she was sure. "Do you not feel guilty, my Lord, about lying to her."_

_"Zabuza is worth more to us than she is," the Elder replied coldly. "The children will stop dying eventually. We must save Zabuza."_

_Sakura was beginning to make sense of the conversation now. She had been tricked. Her death wasn't intended to save the villagers children, it was intended to save a corrupt member of one of the richest families. The pit in her stomach deepened as she struggled to listen. Before she could hear any more, Sakura felt herself falling._

* * *

 

Walking with a jolt, Sakura gasped in alarm. Beside her, the priestess keeping watch over her jumped, startled by Sakura's sudden wakefulness.

"You have to help me," Sakura pleaded, her eyes wide. "I can't let them do this!"

No matter how many times Sakura had tried to explain what she had heard in her dream, no one would listen to her. Even as the priestesses prepared her for the sacrifice, Sakura begged and pleaded for their help. Each one refused.

"This is your duty," they reminded her as they carefully braided and pinned her hair in place. Ornate pins held her long hair away from her shoulders and back, exposing the mark which throbbed painfully on her skin.

"Please, you can't do this!" Sakura protested as they dressed her in layer after layer of ceremonial robes, each one strategically placed so as not to cover the sigil on her back.

Sakura cowered under the volume of the white fabric. Hoping, somehow, that the weight of it would offer her some protection. She prayed openly now, begging the Gods to spare her life. Her prayers only drew scornful glances from the priestesses as they led her from her bedroom and down into the main temple where the High Priest was waiting. Seeing him brought a fresh wave of anger rushing through her and Sakura broke away from her escort, rushing for the door in a futile attempt to escape.

"My child!" The High Priest scolded as the guards marched her back to him. Reaching out he cupped her cheek. Sakura struggled.

"You can't do this," she pleaded. "I've changed my mind!"

"Think of the children," The High Priest responded calmly, his hand on her cheek unmoved.

For a moment, Sakura almost believed that he was being genuine. The serenity in his voice made her doubt her vision. Maybe it had just been a nightmare?

She faltered, relaxing for just a second. In that second she heard Death whisper in her ear, its breath hot against her cheek. It was telling her to think again. Startled, she pulled back, fighting the grip of the guards who held her arms.

"No! I know!" Sakura's screams echoed within the temple. "I know about Zabuza!"

If the High Priest was shocked by her accusation he didn't show it. With a last look of disdain, he ordered her to be taken from the temple. Sakura refused to cease her screaming, crying out at the top of her lungs as she was dragged through the temple doors and out into the half-light of the pre-dawn.

"You can't let them do this!"

The crowd looked on coldly as Sakura was lead down the temple steps. They did not flinch as she cried out to them, begging for help. It was always the same, they thought. Not a single sacrifice went quietly, no matter how willing they were in the beginning. When faced with death, it was only human to beg for their life.

"Please, please no," Sakura's voice broke as she stumbled her way along the path that led to the edge of the cliff.

The sound of the falls rumbled in the distance, growing louder with every step. Sakura's body trembled at the sight of the water which rushed over the cliff top as they approached the river.

Bundles of rags floated in the water. It was only as she drew closer that she could see them for what they really were - the bodies of the dead children. She was to lead them to the afterlife. The sight of them turned her stomach and she fought the urge to be sick.

The grieving families stood at the edge of the water, waiting to receive her. They reached out to touch her as she passed. Sakura felt their fingers brushing against her clothes, pressing into her skin, with a fervent sorrow she could barely hope to appease. It was only now she stopped her yelling, not wanting to hurt the bereaved any further.

Choking on her tears, Sakura felt the water against her feet. It soaked into the hem of her robes, seeming to pull her further in. In the middle of the river, the Elders stood, submerged to their knees. They waited expectantly as the guards who had escorted her to the river bank removed their hold.

Sakura felt a hand touch her mark gently. The High Priest had taken his place beside her, urging her into the water. Drawing a deep breath, she took a step forward, her bare feet plunged into the icy water. Slowly she waded to the centre of the river.

The current was strong despite the smooth surface and Sakura struggled to keep on her feet. Seeing her falter, the High Priest reached for her hand. Sakura let him take it. Together they made their way to the Elders.

"You don't have to do this," Sakura whispered, her voice barely distinguishable above the rushing water.

The High Priest shook his head, gripping her hand tightly. Sakura didn't know if this was meant to bring her comfort, but it didn't. She looked up at the man who raised her and saw nothing but indifference. No amount of pleading would save her now.

The Elders bowed to her as she passed them, walking out to the edge of the cliff. The current threatened to sweep her off of her feet. Steeling her resolve, Sakura peered out over the edge of the falls. Below, the craggy rocks were obscured by mist. She let out a strangled breath.

Turning away, Sakura faced the crowds of villagers on the riverbank. There would be no celebration today, she thought, seeing their distraught faces. Too many people had died. Her death was just a drop in the ocean compared to their loss. For many, she was their last hope. Sakura could see it in their faces.

The High Priest addressed the crowd, "Today we end a great deal of suffering. With the sacrifice of one of my own children, I will pray for the God of Death to spare the lives of yours."

He was lying to them, Sakura thought bitterly. Her death was not going to save their children. Her death was going to save the biggest donor to the temple. No one would listen. But they would get their proof soon enough.

Sakura felt the grip on her hand loosening. Staggering under the force of the current, she struggled to hold her footing. The edge of the cliff was inches away.

The High Priest leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You were always my favourite."

With one swift shove, Sakura felt the ground beneath her feet disappear.

* * *

* * *

**Sweetopia: Okay so I know I have 5 other stories, but I was so struck with the inspo for this one so I had to put it out here for you all to read! Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The gentle ebbing of the shallow water in which Sakura rested, rocked her into consciousness. As she floated weightlessly in the still pool, she noticed a distinct lack of noise. Had it not been a minute before that she had been stood, knee-deep in rushing water? Where was the sound of the falls? The feeling of crushing water falling onto her body?

Cautiously, Sakura opened her eyes. Unsure what she had been expecting, the sight of a purple-tinged sky filled with a million stars, surprised her. This was not the sky that she recognised. It was too full, too bright, too rich with colour.

She sat up. The water rippled around her as she disturbed its glassy surface. Her robes were soaked and heavy as she stood, trying to get a better view of her surroundings. Her hair had come undone from its elaborately pinned style and clung in wet tendrils to her face and back. Sakura turned in a circle, her view obstructed on every angle by a dense cloud of mist.

"Hello?" Sakura called out.

An eerie silence answered her. There wasn't even an echo.

Confused, Sakura took a step forward. Had she somehow survived the sacrifice and drifted downstream, away from the village? That would have been impossible, she thought. Looking down at her body, she saw that she didn't even have a scratch. Neither was there a single mark on her pristine white robes. A sense of dread settled upon her. The mist hung heavy around her as she took another step forward, unsure if she was going in the right direction - or any direction at all.

This was not what Sakura had been expecting from Death at all. A vast empty nothingness where she, and she alone, stood. There had to be something or someone else, she thought, lifting her skirts and wading through the water.

Above her, the twilight sky provided enough light to see by but Sakura feared it darkening. Knowing that it would be better to keep moving than to stay where she had woken, Sakura walked through the mist. The only sound was the gentle splashes of the water as she dragged herself through it.

Sakura walked for what seemed like hours. There was no break in the mist, and the water seemed to stretch continuously in front of her. Each step was becoming more difficult as her clothing weighed her down. Frustrated, she pulled at the fabric, her hands fumbling with the pins, as she removed several layers of the heavy silk.

Pushing forward, Sakura continued to strip - discarding her robes in the still water - until she was dressed only in a thin slip. Even in her last layer, the water soaked up the hem, making it cling to her body.

The silence was beginning to unnerve Sakura. She could feel her heart race as she searched, increasingly frantic, for another soul. The idea of eternity alone made her want to cry. This was not what she had been promised. Every day of her life she had been told that she would receive the highest rewards for her sacrifice. Sakura couldn't help but feel like she was being punished. Perhaps the dishonest nature in which she had been sacrificed had angered Death and now she was to be trapped here for the rest of existence. The thought brought tears to her eyes.

Sakura stopped.

"It's not my fault!" She screamed to the emptiness. "It's not my fault!"

Sobbing, she sank to her knees. Beating the water with her fists, she cried for the first time since dying. An echo of her crying surrounded her, mocking and cruel.

Sakura cried for hours, sat alone in the still water. Huddled on her own against the mist, she stared up at the unchanging sky, waiting for nightfall - but nightfall never came. Only the purple hues of twilight coloured this sky. Never again would she see the bright blue of a sunny morning, or the inky blackness of the darkest night. She was trapped in perpetual dusk.

Then, in the depths of her despair, a ray of hope. A splash.

In the quiet, the sound was deafening. Sakura was on her feet in an instant, rushing in the direction of the sound. She slipped and skidded as her bare feet encountered loose stones, not just the smooth surface she had been walking on before.

"Hello!" Sakura cried out, praying that she was about to encounter another human. "Please! You have to help me! You have to-"

Abruptly, the mist cleared and Sakura came nose to nose with a man. Alarmed, they both scrambled backwards. In the haze, Sakura could make out the wooden structure of a pier, and on it, the shape of the man who she had just run into.

"Thank the Gods!" Sakura breathed, a wave of relief sweeping over her as she approached the pier.

"Uh, what are you doing here? Get away! You're not supposed to be here!" The man yelled, waving his hands frantically.

"I'm lost I need help! You need to help me!"

Sakura held out her arm, waiting for him to take her hand and help her onto the pier. The man scrambled to push himself away from her. He climbed to his feet.

"No! Please, just help me out of the water!"

To Sakura's dismay, the man took off running down the pier and once again disappeared into the mist. Sakura huffed as she watched the retreating figure. A few moments passed. Sakura waited to see if he would return, but she wasn't hopeful. Pressing her palm onto the rough wooden surface of the pier, she tried in vain to pull herself up out of the water. After several attempts, she gave up.

Defeated but still determined, the pier had given Sakura new resolve. If there was a pier then surely it would be connected to land, she thought. Keeping her right hand stretched out in front of her in case she accidentally ran into someone again, Sakura followed along the side of the pier, wading through the thigh-high water.

Slowly, the mist began to dissipate. At first, Sakura thought it might have been her imagination, but the further she walked beside the pier, the thinner it became until she could make out a set of worn stone steps protruding out of the water. Rushing forwards, she tripped. Her foot slipped on a stone, sending her toppling forwards onto her knees. Still undeterred, Sakura half dragged, half crawled her way to the steps - relieved to finally see land.

With the land came voices. Sakura could hear the low tones of deep conversation as she hauled herself free of the water.

"Help!" Sakura called, struggling to get up the steps.

Soaked to the skin, Sakura dragged herself onto the stone path which ran along the edge of the water - taking a moment to catch her breath. Running her hand through her damp hair, Sakura watched at three figures argued just a short distance away. Two women had joined the man she had startled earlier. All of them seemed to be locked in a heated conversation.

Sakura gathered herself for a moment before climbing to her feet. To her surprise, her legs didn't shake and her body didn't feel the drain of fatigue, despite walking for hours. Letting the hem of her gown fall back to the floor, where it landed with a wet thud, Sakura walked purposefully over to the trio.

As Sakura drew close, she caught snatches of the conversation. Their hushed tones, even in the still silence of their surroundings, made it difficult to understand. She made it within a few feet of them unnoticed.

"Hello?" Sakura questioned, holding her hand up in greeting.

None of the three turned to acknowledge her.

"…She isn't supposed to be here. What do we do?" The man who Sakura had first encountered said frantically.

"Should we tell Sasuke?" one of the women asked. Her long dark hair hung loosely over her back, obscuring her face from Sakura's view.

"No!" The other woman, a tall blonde, snapped. "We don't need to trouble him over nothing. She's just a lost soul. We can deal with it ourselves."

Sakura took another tentative step forward, unsure if they were ignoring her on purpose, "uhm, hello?"

The trio continued their bickering, none of them meeting her gaze. Sakura began to wonder if they could even see her. Frowning, Sakura looked down at her own hands. She still looked solid, not the transparent, mirage-like figures she had heard described as ghosts. Reaching out experimentally, she moved to touch the blonde woman on the shoulder. Before her hand could make contact, Sakura felt a sharp slap across her cheek which sent her sprawling to the floor.

The force of it made lights dance before Sakura's eyes. She cried out in alarm, her palms scraping along the ground as she landed heavily. She had been ignored after all, Sakura thought weakly - still reeling from the slap. Her cheek throbbed as she reached up to touch it.

As she moved, there came a gasp.

"What is that?" The man asked rushing over.

Sakura felt a sharp prod between her shoulder blades. Her mark burned to the touch, it was the first time she had felt it hurt since dying.

"Ouch!" She hissed, sitting up. Sakura rearranged her hair so that it fell down her back once more, covering the sensitive patch of skin. Turning, she stared up at the man her eyes wide and cheek red.

"Oh my," the dark-haired women rushed over, her flowing dress streaming out behind her. "Are you alright? Let me see now."

Sakura protested as the woman, pulled aside her long pink hair and probed at the skin around her mark with warm fingers. The mark burned just as hot as it had when her male companion had touched it and Sakura flinched.

"Oh, Naruto," the woman breathed. "She has a mark!"

"Ino!" Naruto yelled, calling the blonde over. "Ino, she has a mark!"

All the while Sakura looked between them, alarmed that no one reacted to her being struck. As Ino approached, Sakura watched her nervously - afraid she would lash out again.

"Hm, who's is it? Mine? Or yours, Hinata?" Ino asked stiffly, eyeing Sakura with disdain.

"It's not mine," Hinata said, her light voice serious. "It's not yours either."

"Naruto's? That's unusual, it's not the season," Ino frowned, crossing her arms.

"No, that's not mine!" Naruto laughed.

Sakura sighed, she was getting rather sick of being spoken about as if she wasn't there.

"Uh, excuse me," Sakura said in an attempt to be respectful. She did not want to be struck again. The three turned to look at her seriously. "Please, my name is Sakura-"

"What a beautiful name," Hinata complimented, removing her fingers from Sakura's back and holding out her hand for Sakura to shake. "I'm Hinata."

"I'm Naruto!" the man grinned. He held his hand out. Sakura took it and was swiftly pulled to her feet. "This is Ino."

"Don't tell my name to some filthy mortal," Ino sniffed folding her arms. "I have a title, you know."

There was a tense silence as Ino stared at Sakura unimpressed. For a moment Sakura thought she was going to slap her again, but instead, she turned away and began walking inland.

"I'm going back to the Palace. I'll let you two figure out who's prize she is," Ino called over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Ino wait!" Hinata barely raised her voice. "We need to come with you."

Taking Sakura by the hand, Hinata led her down the path towards her friend. Naruto followed eagerly behind. Surprised by the quick turn of her fortunes, Sakura let herself be swept along the path, guided by the three strangers through the mist and towards the mysterious Palace.

"Who's is she then? Gaara's?" Ino asked. It seemed that her curiosity had been piqued. She peered over Sakura's shoulder, but her view was blocked by the long pink stands of Sakura's hair. "Was there a drought then? Is that why they killed you?"

"N-no!" Sakura stammered, alarmed by the directness of the question. "I was tricked! They lied to me! Or…at least I think, that's what happened."

The further they walked up the path, the fuzzier Sakura's memory of the situation surrounding her death became. It was as if the mist had invaded her mind, obscuring the memories from her.

"Do you think he's going to be angry?" Hinata whispered to Naruto, just barely loud enough for Sakura to hear.

"Who?" Ino snapped, irritated by the secrecy. "Just tell me who's she is!"

Naruto and Hinata fell suspiciously silent, sharing a nervous glance. Sakura looked between them, confused as to what they were talking about. Curiously, she searched for a mark on each of the three of them. If they had one, it wasn't on their exposed skin.

"Well, fine," Ino huffed. "You, mortal, surely you must know who's mark you have!"

"Oh, I do," Sakura nodded stupidly.

"Out with it then! Who's?"

"Don't," Hinata warned. "She'll be angry."

"I'll be angry if no one tells me what's going on!" Ino yelled, throwing her hands up in the air.

It seemed she had finally had enough. Shoving Hinata out of the way, Ino grabbed Sakura by the shoulders and yanked her hair out of the way. The resulting scream of outrage, hurt Sakura's ears. Flinching, she was almost knocked to the ground again as Ino stormed passed.

"Ino!" Naruto yelled, jogging on ahead after her.

"Oh dear," Hinata sighed, though she didn't seem surprised. "That's going to make things interesting."

"What?" Sakura asked, still confused. "I don't see why she's upset? I don't have the same mark as her."

"No," Hinata mused. "No, you don't. But it's who's mark you do have that's the problem."

"The God of Death, you mean."

Hinata drew a sharp breath and nodded. They walked silently for a while, watching as Ino and Naruto argued a hundred or so metres down the path. Sakura couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Who's mark do you have?" Sakura finally plucked up the courage to ask as they came to another set of steps.

Before Hinata could answer, the mist lifted to reveal an ornate door carved with an array of figures. Sakura was ushered through before she could look at them in any great detail.

The entrance hall was just as spectacular, an explosion of colour in contrast to the gloom that Sakura had become accustomed to. Even in her life at the temple, she had never seen anything so opulent. Her mouth fell open as she stepped onto the cool marble floor and took in the space.

"This is amazing," She breathed, spinning to see the whole room.

"Don't get used to it," Ino snapped, stepping out from behind a pillar where she had been sulking.

"Come on, Sakura," Naruto beckoned, walking through another set of ornately carved doors.

Still awestruck, Sakura followed compliantly, gawping at the grandeur. Ino and Hinata followed behind her as they approached another door. This time, Naruto paused fidgeting nervously. Hinata cautiously stepped up to the door and knocked two loud raps.

There was nothing but silence from inside.

With a frustrated groan, Naruto stepped up to the door and slammed his fist against it noisily several times.

"WHAT?" A tired and angry shout came from within.

Taking that as a signal to enter, Naruto pushed the door open. Grabbing Sakura by the wrist, he strode purposefully into the room pulling her along with him.

In the half-light of the dimly lit room, sat a man. His face was stoic as the four of them approached the throne at the back of the room. Watching them with black eyes, he leaned back in his seat, folding his arms neatly in his lap.

"Your grace," Hinata bowed, but she was the only one to do so. Ino stood, scowling behind Sakura, ready to pounce at the slightest provocation.

"I found a girl in the lake," Naruto explained with a shrug, leaning against a pillar.

Sakura felt herself tremble as the man looked over her, unimpressed. Looking at those dark eyes, she almost felt as though she knew him. With a shaking breath, she opened her mouth to speak - only to be interrupted.

"Why have you brought her here?" The man asked, shifting in his seat. "You should send her out to the fields with the rest of the dead."

"She's…uh…she's marked," Hinata fumbled over her words. Sakura noticed that she avoided eye contact with the dark-haired man, instead, she focused her gaze on Naruto.

"A sacrifice! I thought I told you to stop accepting them!" He raised his voice. Hinata flinched. "Whose is she?"

"Well, uh…y-you see…she's…uhm," Hinata seemed unwilling or unable to say it.

"It doesn't matter," the man sighed, rubbing his temples. "Take her out to the fields, she's dead now anyway."

"No!" Sakura yelped. "No, please! I have to get back!"

"Back?"

"Yes! Please, someone has to be able to help me! It was a mistake, I was tricked I-"

"Oh for goodness sake," Ino shouted, her temper once again getting the better of her. Sakura fell silent. "She's yours, Sasuke."

There was a tense silence. Sakura looked at the man in front of her with fresh eyes. He couldn't be, she thought in alarm, was this him? Was this the God of Death?

"That's not possible," Sasuke shook his head. "That's not funny, Ino."

"I'm telling you, she's yours," Ino argued. "She has your mark, look."

With one swift motion, Ino shoved Sakura between the shoulders, sending her sprawling onto the cold marble in front of Sasuke's throne. Kneeling on the floor, Sakura looked up in alarm. Sasuke stared at her intensely.

"Hn, I don't see anything."

"Look closer, Sasuke," Naruto chimed in, stepping away from the pillar. "Sakura, move your hair."

Under Naruto's more gentle instruction, Sakura pulled her damp hair over her shoulder and twisted her body to reveal the small red mark at the top of her spine. With a shiver, Sakura felt his fingers press against it and brace herself for the inevitable shock of pain, but none came. The tenderness with which Sasuke caressed the mark on her back, surprised her.

"This is impossible," Sasuke repeated as he inspected the skin of her back. His breath tickled her skin, and Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"So," Ino huffed, crossing her arms. "We're supposed to stop accepting sacrifices when you're just as bad as the rest of us!"

"Ino," Sasuke warned, his voice low.

Sakura pulled at her gown, aware of the sheerness of the wet fabric as she moved. Self-consciously, she remained on her knees. In the face of Death himself, Sakura felt incredibly insignificant.

"I…" Sakura bowed her head as she spoke, unable to look at his face. "I don't understand what's happening. I want to go back. I have to go back."

"You don't get to make demands, mortal," Ino hissed. "He is a king."

"Ino," Sasuke warned again. "Enough."

"No! I'm angry with you too," she snapped, stepping forwards. "I can't believe you would do this!"

"INO!" Sasuke shouted. The volume of his voice seemed to shake the walls of the palace.

Sakura cried out in alarm. Pressing a hand over her mouth, she squeezed her eyes shut. There seemed little else that she could do, sitting helplessly at the feet of the God of Death - waiting to beg for his mercy.

It seemed that Ino was also taken aback. She faltered, biting back the retort which fought to break free of her lips. Instead, she settled for a reproachful look, which Sasuke ignored. 

"Take her away," Sasuke sighed, settling back into his throne. The weariness of his voice surprised Sakura. "Have someone prepare a guest suite for her here in the palace." 

"A guest suite?" Naruto inquired, he too seemed surprised. "You don't want me to take her to the fields?" 

Sasuke remained silent. 

Finally gaining the courage to open her eyes again, Sakura removed the hand from her mouth and took a deep breath.

"But...My lord...uh, your Grace," Sakura began, turning to face the God of Death with wide green eyes. "You need to send me back. I can't stay here." 

"Hinata, please," Sasuke ignored Sakura's statement, instead he gestured for Hinata to remove her from his presence. Tiredly, he closed his eyes. 

Hinata, with the gentlest touch, helped Sakura climb to her feet. Sakura was sure Hinata could feel her body trembling as she stood. Calmly, she was led out from the throne room. With each step, Sakura could feel her chances of returning to the world of the living dwindling. The memories were slowly returning. She had to stop the High Priest. She had to warn the villagers. She had to protect the children.

They had almost reached the door when Sakura easily pulled her arm free of Hinata's gentle grip. Turning, she ran back to the throne, her feet sliding dangerously over the marble floor. Her heart hammered in her chest as she approached. She knew what she was going to do and she was certain it wasn't going to go down well. 

* * *

**Sweetopia: Again, I'm so inspired to write this story! I PROMISE I will be updating some of my others tomorrow so please bear with me for a little bit and enjoy this one for now!**

**I got so much lovely feedback from the first chapter of this and I wanna say thank you to everyone who had read it! (If you liked it and haven't checked out my other works please do so because you might discover another story you like the look of!)**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you thought!**

**P.S: If I set up an Instagram for this account would you follow it? I'd post updates on what I'm writing/some drawings that I've done/inspo images for stories and some other cool stuff, but not sure if you'd like that or not? Lemme know in the comments!**

**Thanks always!**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura could scarcely believe what she was doing as she marched up the steps of the dais where the God of Death sat on his throne. The others watched her in mute horror as she stormed over to him, still dripping wet. A wave of anger, an urgency, had overcome her. She had to get back. If anyone could send her back to the mortal world it was the God of Death himself.

Barely able to control how her limbs shook, Sakura stopped in front of the throne. With a fire in her heart, she looked down at the man who sat in it. He didn't seem as terrifying as she had imagined him to be.

"You will send me back. You'll send me back right now!" Sakura demanded, hands on her hips to hide how much they were trembling. Her voice rang loudly in the shocked silence of the throne room, her words hanging heavily in the air.

For a moment, Sasuke didn't react. He considered her carefully for a moment, eyes searching her face for a spark of recognition. There was nothing. He didn't know her, he was sure of it, and yet she stood here before him - bearing  _his_  mark, a mark he hadn't bestowed on any mortal in millennia.

Sasuke didn't know whether to be annoyed or impressed by her boldness. Her fierce green eyes set off something inside him that he couldn't quite put his finger on. He raised his chin, meeting her gaze. She was shaking, he could see each tremble of her body as she tried to control herself.

On the other side of the room, Hinata, Naruto and Ino watched curiously as the silence stretched on. It was unusual for Sasuke to be so calm, they thought collectively. Concerned, Hinata shot a nervous glance at Naruto - hoping for some reassurance - but Naruto was too focused on the scene unfolding before them to notice.

Sakura stepped back as Sasuke rose wordlessly to his feet, slipping ever so slightly on the wet floor. He was much taller than he had looked sitting down, she thought as she craned her neck to look up at him.

His face was inscrutable, at least to Sakura. To those who knew Sasuke better, a hint of amusement flickered behind his eyes as he stared down at the only mortal woman who had ever dared to demand anything of him.

Sasuke raised his hand. Sakura flinched, half expecting to feel the sharp sting of a slap across her cheek. What she had not been expecting was the gentle touch of his fingertips as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She let out a shaky breath as his fingers brushed softly against the skin of her neck before he pulled away. No one had ever touched her so intimately, so familiarly, so tenderly, before.

"Hinata, Ino," Sasuke called out. His gaze never wavering from Sakura's face. "Take…"

"Sakura," Naruto offered as Sasuke paused for a moment.

"Hn yes, take  _Sakura_  to the bathhouse before you find her a room, she's filthy."

If Sakura hadn't been so unnerved, she would have been insulted. She might have been soaked to the skin, but she was most certainly not filthy. None the less, it seemed the God of Death had refused her demands. She didn't see the point in arguing further. She was at his mercy and he was, for the time being, being merciful.

Sakura let herself be escorted from the throne room. Glancing back over her shoulder she watched as Sasuke sank back onto the throne. For a moment he looked in her direction and Sakura shifted her gaze. The door slammed shut.

Ino and Hinata walked briskly in front. Their sandals slapping against the marble floor were the only sounds to be heard as Sakura followed behind them through the palace halls. The rooms were numerous and the corridors seemed to stretch on for miles. Sakura was certain she would never be able to find her way around such a place.

The opulent decor did not decrease as they walked from the main palace through a small garden to, what Sakura assumed, was the bathhouse. It was a wide stone building with pillars at the front. At each pillar stood a man, dressed in simple white robes. They stared as Ino and Hinata beckoned for Sakura to follow them. Sakura stared back curiously, they were the only other people they had encountered on their excursion through the palace.

The bathhouse was empty. Even through the heavy steam, Sakura could see that there were no other people around. She was surprised, she had thought that the Underworld would be a lot more crowded. The emptiness was unsettling.

"Sakura," Hinata called, as Sakura slipped behind.

Within moments of catching up to her escorts, Sakura was alarmed as their quick and nimble hands made short work of removing the remainder of her clothing. She shuddered, covering herself with her hands. Sakura had never felt self-conscious before. She spent much of her time at the temple naked, or barely clothed, but now her naked state made her feel vulnerable. Avoiding eye contact with the other two women, Sakura tentatively stepped to the edge of the bath.

"Are you not coming in?" Hinata asked, sinking further so the water covered her shoulders.

Ino watched critically as Sakura stepped slowly into the warm water. The feeling of it against her skin, Sakura supposed, was meant to feel comforting. Instead, it filled her with dread. If she never had to feel the caress of water again, then she would be happy. Of course, that was not an option. So, Sakura slipped quietly into the baths and tried to ignore the knot in the pit of her stomach.

Hinata and Ino moved to the far end of the pool, chatting amongst themselves. For the most part, they ignored their new charge. Sakura floated in the warm water a few feet away from them. Closing her eyes, she waited for the experience to be over.

"…I just don't see why  _she_  has to stay here," Ino hissed, shooting Sakura a scathing look. She had raised her voice slightly, just enough for Sakura to be able to overhear her.

"Ino," Hinata replied reproachfully. "Sasuke wants her to stay in the palace. So, she stays."

"But why? What's so special about her?"

"You sound jealous."

"Jealous!?" The outrage was evident in Ino's shrill voice. She swiped at the water, splashing her companion. "Jealous!? Hah! What would a Goddess have to be jealous of a mortal for?"

Sakura's body turned cold as she listened to their conversation. It was a revelation which she had not been anticipating. The two women who bathed alongside her, who had stripped her naked, were not other mortal souls permitted to live in the Palace of the Underworld, but divine beings in their own right. She felt dizzy. Stunned that she had been allowed to interact so casually with them this whole time.

Of course, it made sense. They had argued about her mark, not because they were marked themselves, but because they wanted to know if she belonged to either of them. They spoke so casually to Sasuke, the ruler of the underworld, with little fear of retribution.

Now that she thought about it, Naruto must have been a God too and there were other names mentioned in the argument over the claim on her soul. It seemed that a whole host of Gods and Goddesses had decided to make their home in the underworld. Sakura was puzzled. What were they all doing here?

"Are you alright?"

"Hm?" Sakura was startled by the sudden question.

"You seem uncomfortable," Hinata noted, wading through the water.

For some time Sakura had been stood, glassy-eyed in the centre of the bath.

"Oh," Sakura said stupidly. She had no clue how to respond to a Goddess. "I uh…I…I'm fine…your grace."

"Your grace?" Ino echoed, narrowing her eyes.

"Sorry, I," Sakura paused, her heart pounding. She was much more afraid of Ino now. "I don't…I mean, I didn't know that…that you were. I thought you were like me."

A tense silence settled over them. Sakura watched as the two Goddesses tried to fathom what she had so vaguely explained. She felt foolish for comparing herself to them on any level. How could she have thought that these two divine creatures were the same as her, a lowly mortal?

To Sakura's surprise, both women laughed. Their laughter filled the bathhouse, bouncing off of the ornately tiled walls and echoing back. Hinata pressed a hand to her chest as she tried to calm herself.

"Oh, no," Hinata chuckled. "No, Sakura, we are not like you at all."

"I'm so sorry," Sakura replied, hanging her head in shame. If her siblings at the temple, if the High Priest, could see her now they would be appalled at her behaviour.

After bathing, Sakura followed the two Goddesses eagerly out of the water only to discover that her clothes were gone. More cautious now that she knew who she was accompanying, Sakura was hesitant to mention it. It was only when Ino and Hinata began pulling on clean robes, that Sakura spoke up.

"My clothes…they're gone," she murmured.

Standing bare in the steam-filled room, Sakura turned to look at her companions. They were half-way dressed already. Nervously, she cast about for something to cover herself but came up empty.

If she were still in the temple, Sakura wouldn't have bothered with clothes had hers gone missing. She would have wandered through the halls naked as the day she was borne to the earth, but here - now…Sakura shivered. She could think of nothing worse than to parade nude around the Palace of a God.

"The servants must have taken your dress to launder it," Hinata supposed, wrapping the sash around her waist to keep her dress in place. "I can have some clothes sent to your rooms, but in the meantime wear this."

Hinata handed over a short silk jacket. It covered Sakura's body adequately enough for her to be in public, but the length of it still made her uncomfortable. The light fabric barely skimmed the tops of her thighs, the slightest breeze would make it most indecent. Still, it was all she had.

Cautious about her new garment, Sakura exited the bath-house. Her long hair dripped gently onto the silk jacket. She shrugged uncomfortably. She was unused to wearing garments that covered her back and shoulders. It felt odd to cover her mark with fabric. All her life she had been made to keep the mark accessible for viewing, but now it seemed not to matter. If anything it seemed that it was better to keep it covered.

The servants outside of the bathhouse turned to watch, much as they had when Sakura had arrived, as she walked down the marble steps and into the garden. It was only moments before they were once again inside, but Sakura didn't like the way their eyes fixed on her, as if burning their way through her clothing to where the mark resided on her skin. She raised her hand, pressing it through the fabric.

The guest suite where Sakura was taken next was surprisingly dull in comparison to the rest of the palace. One room housed her bed, a plush mattress covered in silken pillows and fine linen sheets. The other a small seating area and doors which opened out onto the waterfront. In terms of decoration, the rooms were sparse, with plain walls and floors. No great artworks were displayed and neither were there grand items of furniture. And yet it was more luxurious than any room she had stayed in before.

"Stay here," Ino instructed, giving Sakura a smug grin. Ino had chosen the suit which Sakura would be housed and she was sure to pick the most basic.

Hinata waved goodbye and Sakura was left alone again for the first time since she had escaped the lake. With a deep sigh, she crossed the room to the lakeside doors. Her bare feet shuffled along the wooden floor. Sakura pushed the doors open, wincing at the creak of the wood. It seemed that they hadn't been opened in years.

The mist hung low over the water, obscuring it from view as Sakura stepped out onto the narrow patio outside of her rooms. The air was still and warm. The heady scent of flowers at twilight clung to her skin. If she had not been dead, it would have been the perfect evening.

* * *

 

A gentle knock on the door echoed through the silence. Sakura rose from her seat, where she had been staring intently at the wall. She was unsure how much time had passed. It seemed as though days had gone by, but the sky had never darkened or lightened, and she had not slept. Her body felt stiff as she moved, giving her some indication that she had been sat for some time. The knock was repeated before Sakura could make it to the door.

"Yes, I'm coming," she called out, her voice hoarse. She had not spoken in some time either.

Pulling the door open, Sakura was greeted by an unfamiliar face. A man, no a boy, dressed in formal red robes stood in the corridor outside of her room. His eyes widened as he looked upon her, almost dropping the basket full of fine silks and cotton in his arms.

"Yes?" Sakura asked after a moment of awed silence.

"Oh, uh," the boy sputtered. "I was told to bring you these, miss. A gift from his Majesty."

The boy proffered the basket he was holding for Sakura to inspect. She reached out to take it from him and he flinched, pulling away from her. Alarmed by his reaction, Sakura froze.

"Sorry!" the boy muttered. "Sorry, miss. I uh…I was told to bring this in for you. May I?"

Puzzled by the boy's odd behaviour, Sakura stepped aside, allowing the boy to enter. He crossed the threshold and promptly set the basket onto the ground before quickly darting out again. He avoided eye contact as he retreated back into the corridor. Fidgeting awkwardly, he remained there. Sakura was unsure if she should close the door or not.

"Okay…Thank you then," Sakura gave the awkward boy a gentle smile and began to close the door.

"No, wait! Miss!"

With a sigh, she swung it open again.

"I was uh, his majesty said to invite you for a meal."

"A meal?" Sakura frowned. She wasn't hungry. She hadn't been hungry since she had died.

The boy nodded, hanging his head, "I'll be waiting here when you're dressed to escort you."

"But I'm not hungry."

"Please don't make me go down there without you," the boy simpered pitifully. "His Majesty will be angry."

Sakura's heart softened a little as she looked at the boy. He couldn't have been older than sixteen. She didn't want to get him into trouble and, more selfishly, she didn't want to be thrown out of the palace and into the field of the dead.

"Alright, just give me a moment."

Sakura closed the door on the boy and plucked one of the silks out of the basket. It felt like gossamer, so fine and light that it seemed to float in the air as she lifted it. Despite its lightness, the fabric was not sheer. The deep navy cloth was printed with small red patterns almost too fine to see on the dark fabric.

Untying the jacket which Hinata had loaned her, Sakura slipped the soft silk over her body. It did not look like any clothing she had ever worn before. The robe itself hung open though, after several moments, Sakura found the thin strings which held it closed at the waist. The loose fabric kept falling down one of her shoulders, half exposing her chest. She frowned and removed it, sure that there had to be something better in the basket. She was right.

The next robe she pulled from the basket was almost identical to one she had worn as a child. It had been a gift from one of the village elders and she had worn it almost every day until she grew too big for it. The long, heavier silk hung heavy off of her shoulders, allowing the cotton underlayer to peak through - protecting her modesty. As with all of the clothes she had worn while alive, the back dipped to expose the mark on her neck. It felt natural that way. Sakura marvelled at the dusky rose fabric for a moment, before tying a white cotton sash around her waist. 

Deeming herself presentable, Sakura crossed to the door. She hesitated a moment before opening it, suddenly apprehensive about seeing the God of Death again. She had been insolent in their last meeting and he had been merciful, but Sakura feared he wouldn't be so merciful again. Still, she thought as she opened the door to greet her guide, I have to convince him to let me go home.

With a new resolve and cautious anticipation, Sakura followed her young guide away from the solitude of her room. 

* * *

 

**Sweetopia: Alright, so I know it's been a long time since I updated and you're probably all tired of hearing my excuses lol, but I have been super busy! Just not busy writing, unfortunately :(**

**That being said, my niece has chicken pox and I'm pretty sure she has given them to me (I never had them when I was a kid) so I'm sick in bed right now for the foreseeable future and I'm going to try and get some chapters written out for you all. I want to apologise if any of you are waiting on updates to my other stories I'm having a bit of writer's block with Just Deal at the moment, but I will be updating soon!**

**Also, I mentioned that I was going to start an Insta account for my fanfics which I have done! There's no content yet, but there will be soon! So follow me if you like @Sweetopiafics for updates on my writing process and stuff I'm also gonna make some fan art (OR! If you guys want to do some fan art of my fics I would love to post it!!).**

**Sorry for the long notes here at the end. Hope you enjoyed the chapter - let me know what you think! The next one will be up soon and I will be updating my other stories and my Instagram over the next few days.**

**Love and appreciate you all, thank you for your continued support!**

**xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's bare feet made almost no noise as she followed her young guide through the palace. They passed through rooms which Sakura recognised from her first journey, and through rooms which she didn't. The winding passages lead them deeper into the palace, but her guide seemed unphased. He walked confidently ahead of her, only occasionally glancing back to check she hadn't fallen behind.

Once again, Sakura noted the lack of other people. The lavishly decorated rooms were devoid of life, though Sakura thought that appropriate given that they were in the realm of Death. Still, the quietness of the place unsettled her. It was not comforting and tranquil like she would have thought. It was eerie. As if she were trapped in her own personal underworld.

Together they walked through the deathly silence. With each turn of a corner and through each door Sakura became more anxious. Surely it was unusual for her, a lowly human, to be summoned to dine with the God of Death himself. Not to mention her distinct lack of appetite. Now that she was dead, Sakura expected human needs like eating and sleeping to no longer be a factor. She sensed an ulterior motive behind the summoning but dared not voice this to her guide.

At the end of a long corridor, a light was shining through an intricately cut paper screen door. Sakura found herself drawn to it so strongly that it halted her in her tracks. She paused in the middle of the corridor, staring at the door intently.

"Miss, try to keep up," her guide called. He had walked on ahead, almost not noticing that she had stopped.

"What…What's in this room?" Sakura asked, her voice was soft trance-like as she starred at the door.

"Nothing that concerns you," the boy tugged on her sleeve urging her forward. "Those are his Majesty's  _private_  rooms."

Sakura looked back over her shoulder at the door as she was led away. The light from within the rooms illuminated the corridor, casting purple shadows over the walls. The aura of the room seemed to draw her close as if it had something very important to tell her, but could only whisper it. She was reluctant to leave but, at her guides instance, followed him around a corner.

Once the door was out of sight, the strange effect it seemed to have on her dissipated. Shaking herself, Sakura frowned. It was as if she could feel a weight lift off of her, like shedding her skin.

"Are we almost there?" Sakura asked. "I feel like we have been walking for hours."

"Time passes more slowly here. You're just not accustomed to it yet, but you will be."

As it turned out, her guide was correct. The longer she stayed in the palace the more accustomed to it she became.

They came to a halt outside of a heavy-looking door. From behind it, Sakura could hear the murmur of conversation. Her guide paused for a moment, giving her a look which meant nothing to Sakura at the time - but what she later understood to be concern - and then he reached up and knocked three times.

The conversation in the room halted and the boy pushed the door open, bowing low as he stepped into the room.

"Your Majesty, Lords and Ladies, your guest," he introduced, stepping aside. Sakura entered the room hesitantly, unsure what to expect. Unlike her guide, she made no move to bow before the King of the Underworld or any of the others sat at the long banquet table.

At the head of the table, Sasuke nodded once in dismissal and the boy scurried out of the room, shooting Sakura a nervous glance as he passed. Sakura paid neither of them much attention, instead, her eyes were drawn to the table itself, which was filled with food so appetising, Sakura began to feel as though she had never eaten in her life. All at once, her hunger seemed to have returned. It was stronger more intense than she had ever felt while she had been alive. She was filled with the  _need_  to consume.

"Come, sit," Sasuke gestured to a seat to his right. It was the only empty space around the large table. The rest were all occupied. Coming back to her senses, Sakura took in the rest of the people gathered around the table, who are waiting eagerly for her to approach. She noticed Ino, Hinta and Naruto amongst the group, they were all eating and drinking from the table. Sakura assumed the rest of the people gathered around must be the other Gods and Goddesses that they had mentioned when she had first arrived.

Sakura walked slowly to the empty chair, not once taking her eyes off of the God of Death. Even as the others stared at her as she passed, her gaze never wavered from his face and his gaze never wavered from hers. They were like animals - predator and prey both come to drink from the same pool. Sakura took her seat, looking small and fragile against the ornate setting.

A servant stepped forward, pouring a generous helping of wine into the empty goblet before her. Sakura made no move to pick it up.

"Hn, everyone, eat, drink," Sasuke urged. The other Gods and Goddesses needed little prompting and all quickly returned to their conversations and meals. Sakura stared at the table. "I see you're wearing the clothes I had sent for you."

Sakura didn't respond. She simply glanced up at him, not wanting to hold eye contact for longer than a moment. With each second she sat at the table the need to devour the spread in front of her intensified and she was fearful of looking gluttonous. It felt like a trap.

"What's wrong, are you not hungry?" Sasuke asked, his voice low. The conversation at the table faltered slightly as people turned to watch her.

"I am," Sakura admitted, still unwilling to look him in the eye. "But I don't understand, I'm dead. I shouldn't  _be_  hungry."

"Don't overthink it," he replied, ignoring the probing stares of his peers. He was focused on Sakura and spoke only to her. "Have some wine."

Hesitantly, Sakura reached a shaking hand for the goblet. The table fell abruptly silent as Sakura raised the metal cup to her lips. She cast a furtive glance at the man who owned her soul as she tipped the cup.

"No! Stop!" Naruto, the man or god who Sakura had first encountered in the Underworld yelled, reaching out across the table towards her.

Sakura dropped her cup in alarm. The crimson wine soaked into the fabric of her gown, staining it in large inky splotches.

"Don't eat or drink anything," Naruto implored. "If you do you'll be stuck here."

"She's stuck here anyway," Sasuke raised his voice, just enough for it to be threatening. Sakura flinched, her hands gripping the edge of her seat. "She's dead. She belongs here, in the underworld. Fill up her cup."

A servant ducked forward quickly, plucking the goblet from Sakura's lap and replenishing it before handing it back to her. Instead of drinking, she placed it back onto the table and crossed her arms.

"Drink," Sasuke demanded, his voice stern. He watched her intensely. Sakura felt as though his dark eyes could look right through her. A cold sense of dread filled her as she struggled to ignore him. The plumy scent of the wine which soaked her clothes made her mouth water. She was so thirsty.

"No," Sakura refused. "You tried to trick me."

"It's not a trick. You are staying here. You might as well indulge yourself."

Sakura didn't take kindly to the condescending tone with which he spoke to her, but fear prevented her from arguing with him. Instead, she chose to remain silent. Looking away from Sasuke, she turned to the rest of the people at the table. They were all watching curiously. Most seemed amused by the situation. Sakura guessed that it wasn't often they encountered a mortal soul. The silence began to grow uncomfortable. It made Sakura long for the solitude of her rooms.

"Excuse me," Sakura uttered. In the quiet of the room, even her whisper seemed deafeningly loud. Pushing her chair back, wincing as is scraped along the marble floor, Sakura stood. For a moment no one moved to stop her.

"Sit down," Sasuke warned, slamming his fist into the table. Before she could move from the table, her chair was being swiftly pushed back under her legs - forcing her to sit. The chair was held firmly in place by some invisible force as Sakura tried to push it back again.

"Sasuke," a gentle, but firm voice came from the end of the table. A dark-haired woman leaned forward, placing down her cup. "Let the girl leave."

Sakura looked gratefully at the woman who had spoken, but beside her, Sasuke made no move to listen. Sakura remained trapped in her seat. The hunger was worsening with each second she looked at the food on the table. It took everything she had to resist the temptation.

"She can leave when we're done," Sasuke replied, flatly, his annoyance barely controlled.

Slowly the murmur of conversation began to rise again. At first, just hushed words spoken between those sat next to each other. Then louder as conversations began to overlap until the room was once again filled with noise. Sakura was excluded from all of these conversations and could barely follow what was being said through the din.

Sasuke sat back in his chair, sipping from the ornate goblet in his hand. He watched in silence as the others continued with their meal. Sakura watched him from the corner of her eye as he brooded. If he hadn't been so cruel, she would have felt sorry for him. It seemed that even surrounded by people, he had a lonely existence. How much of that was his own doing, Sakura didn't know.

"You're still not eating," Sasuke noted, keeping his voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm not hungry," Sakura lied. Her stomach ached and gurgled painfully, but she wouldn't let herself eat. She was dead, nothing would happen to her if she didn't eat - she reasoned. All she had to do was resist the temptation.

"Hn, you can't go back you know," he leaned closer. Sakura felt his breath, surprisingly cold, against her cheek as he whispered into her ear. "Just give in."

"N-no," Sakura's resolve was beginning to wane. She dug her fingers into her arms, fighting against the hunger. "I'm not hungry."

"Eat, Sakura. You want to. Why deny yourself something that you want?" Sasuke's words were soft as he murmured into her ear, much more gentle than he had spoken to her earlier. Sakura began to relax in response to the tenderness of his voice, her hands unclenching and falling into her lap. "Just eat something. One thing."

As though she no longer had control of her limbs, Sakura reached out over the table to a bowl of peaches. She could only imagine how sweet they would taste. It made her mouth water. Sasuke reclined, raising a hand to his chin as he watched Sakura pick up a peach - a smirk flickering on his lips.

Sakura hesitated, casting an uncertain glance at the God of Death as he watched her. If she ate the peach she would be confined to the underworld forever. If she didn't…Sakura frowned, what would happen if she didn't? Would she be able to go home?

"No!" Sakura yelped, realising what she was doing. "No, I can't! I have to go home!"

She dropped the peach back into the bowl and snatched her hand away. Sasuke's smirk faded and was replaced by a deep frown. He was surprised by her ability to defy him, no other mortal had managed to do so effectively. She really was an enigma. As she moved, Sasuke caught a glimpse of his mark on the back of Sakura's neck. The sight of it enraged him.

"Enough!" Sasuke snapped, rising to his feet. "You're not going home. You are dead, mistake or not, this is where you belong now. Eat or don't eat I don't care, but you're not leaving the Underworld."

Sakura was alarmed by his tirade, but the others seated at the table seemed unphased. They were quiet, watching, but not challenging him as he turned and dramatically left the room, slamming the door behind him. Sakura winced as the wooden door splintered with the force. Hot tears stung her eyes as she tried her best to hold them back. It seemed she had ruined any chance of being allowed back to the mortal realm.

Try as she might, Sakura could only hold back tears for so long. Staring down at her lap, she tried to cry as quietly as possible not wanting to draw any more attention to herself. Her breath shook as she tried to reign in her emotions. She was lost, afraid and alone. Worst of all it seemed even an act of kindness in the underworld couldn't be trusted.

"Oh, don't cry," Hinata's gentle voice broke through Sakura's faint sobbing.

Sakura looked up, wiping the tears from her eyes. The whole table was quiet, contemplative, as they watched the mortal in their midst. Drawing a shaky breath, Sakura tried hard to calm down. She had no idea what to do next.

"I'm going back to my room," she said once she was finally able to stop her lip from trembling.

"No, don't go, we haven't been introduced," the dark-haired woman who had spoken up for her earlier urged her to stay. "I'm Tenten. Though you probably know me as Goddess of the Hunt. Sakura, isn't it?" 

"Y-yes," Sakura hiccuped, nodding her head. 

"It's good to know you," Tenten smiled. "Don't mind Sasuke, he's not angry at you. He'll settle soon. Right Neji?" 

Tenten elbowed the man beside her, seeming to startle him. He turned his pale eyes in Sakura's direction but said nothing. His brow furrowed. Sakura didn't take that as a good sign. 

"If you don't mind me asking," a red-haired man sat opposite her asked. "Why do you want to go home so badly? You were sacrificed willingly, yes?" 

Sakura clenched her fists. No. She was more certain now than ever before, she had been tricked. 

"I agreed under false pretences. I thought it would save the lives of the children of my village, but the village elders...my High Priest...they were all corrupt. They made the children sick so there would be a reason to sacrifice me so they could save someone else instead," Sakura explained, feeling hot with fury. "I have to go back to warn them." 

"To warn them? Or to get revenge?"

Sakura paused. She hadn't thought about it that way. Did she want revenge? What would she do if she did manage to return to the mortal world? 

"I..." 

"Leave the girl alone, Gaara," a blonde woman scolded. "Ignore my brother, he likes controversy. I'm Temari, Goddess of War." 

Sakura bowed her head. It still didn't feel real. All of these Gods and Goddesses gathered together in one place. Sakura wondered if she were merely dreaming and soon she would wake back in her room at the temple. But something told her that this wasn't a dream. 

"It's good to meet you all," Sakura mumbled, overcome by shyness. "I'm sorry for the intrusion, you must be unused to mortal affairs." 

"Not at all," Hinata shook her head, reaching across the table to grasp Sakura's hand tightly. "Sasuke wants you here, you are our guest. Mortal or not." 

There was a muttering of agreement from the others around the table, though Ino remained notably silent. She watched Sakura with narrowed eyes, scarcely concealing her contempt. Sakura was a little afraid of her but dared not show it openly for fear that Ino would see it as a weakness. 

"Is there any way..." Sakura hesitated to ask, but she didn't know when she would get the chance to speak with them again. "Do any of you know how I might be able to return to the mortal world?"

"You're an ungrateful brat," Ino snapped, finally she had had enough. "No one here is going to tell you anything. Sasuke  _owns_  you. You should be grateful that he is letting you stay in the palace instead of casting you out on your own." 

"I - I am!" Sakura protested. She could only imagine the horrors that lurked in the dark beyond the confines of the palace. The Underworld was not an inherently good or evil place, but rather a melting pot where all souls came to rest. She would encounter a good measure of both if she were to be cast out of this safe haven. "It's not that I'm not thankful for his...for all of your hospitality, but I just-"

"Maybe it would be best if I got someone to escort you back to your rooms now," Temari suggested, interrupting the argument before it could escalate and, if she knew Ino, it would. She was surprised at the tenacity of the human girl, many souls greater than here would have come undone by now. It would happen sooner or later, though. It always did. The harder she fought, the quicker she would lose herself. It would be a pity. 

Sakura didn't say a word as her young guide re-entered the room, bowing low once more. He caught eyes with Sakura across the room and straightened, waiting for her to follow him. But Sakura did not want to leave. At least one of them knew a way for her to return to the mortal realm, she was sure of it. 

"Follow me please, miss," Kohaku prompted as Sakura remained unmoved.

"Fine," Sakura replied, casting a critical glance over the group in front of her. She would find the answer she was looking for, she thought to herself as she was lead away from the dining hall. Even if she had to trick it out of them. She was going to find her way home again.

* * *

**Sweetopia: So there you have it! A shiny new chapter for you! I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stuff much recently, but I will be doing I promise. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Love you all and thank you for your continued support!**

**ALSO FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM FOR MORE CONTENT SUCH AS UPDATES, FANART, SNEAK PREVIEWS, STORY REQUESTS AND OTHER STUFF!**

**FOLLOW: @sweetopiafics**

**THANKS!**

**xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

It seemed that no matter how much time passed, the sky in the Underworld remained a constant twilight. The purple hues which faded to blue and black were peppered with stars. On the horizon, no matter which direction you looked, the sun was going down - bleeding a deep pink along the edges of the sky. There was no moon, not that Sakura ever saw at least, and the stars never moved. Sakura learned all of this as she sat on the narrow terrace outside of her room, staring out over the vast pool which surrounded the palace.

Being dead had taken some getting used to. She no longer slept. Tiredness hadn't crept up on her after what Sakura estimated to be five days in the Underworld. She had been dead for five days. The thought was unnerving. She hated to think of what was happening in the village. She hated to think of what was happening to her body. Slowly decaying, trapped between the rocks of the waterfall. Water thundering over her - pulling the flesh from her bones. She shuddered.

A knock at the door surprised her. It was still early, or so she assumed. For the past five days, there had been a knock on her door three times a day. The first time she had made the mistake of answering. It was another invitation to dine with the rest of the palace residents despite how disastrously the first time had turned out. Sakura was uncertain if it was Sasuke who was behind the invitation or the others. Either way, she knew she couldn't attend. Sooner or later she would crack. Hunger would get the best of her and she would trap herself in the Underworld.

Remaining seated, Sakura turned her head to listen for the retreating footsteps. A second knock quickly followed the first and Sakura was even more surprised. She had thought that Kohaku had gotten the message by now. She stayed quiet. There was a heavy sigh from the other side of her door.

"Open the door, Sakura," Kohaku's voice demanded. The thought of the young boy trying to be stern turned the corner of Sakura's mouth into something that almost resembled a smile. "Please."

The tremble in her young guard's voice made her heartache. It was the first time Sakura thought about how her refusal of the invitations was affecting him. She had witnessed Sasuke's temper, it was less than pleasant to be on the receiving end of. The boy knocked again, she could sense his desperation.

Feeling sorry for him, she stood up. Her silk robes rustled as she moved across the room and pulled open the door. Kohaku jumped back in shock before scrambling to regain his composure. Sakura looked at him fondly. It was nice to have contact with another human spirit in this place. Another human spirit who had been sacrificed to the Gods, just like her. Kohaku bore the mark of the God of Prophecy. It was etched into his forehead making it almost impossible to miss.

"Yes?"

"Uh…you…your uhm…your presence has been requested," he stumbled over the words as if he had forgotten what he had been sent to ask.

"Who by?" Sakura inquired.

A shadow fell over Kohaku's face. Sakura knew who had requested her. Sasuke. The God who owned her soul. She had hoped that one of the others had taken a liking to her, but her hopes had been dashed by bitter reality. It seemed Sasuke was not done with her yet.

"You can tell  _him_ ," Sakura said disdainfully, "that his request is denied."

"Please don't make me tell him that," Kohaku begged. "He gets angry enough when you don't answer the door. If I have to go back and tell him that…" He paused, shaking his head as if he dared not imagine what Sasuke would do. "You should just go."

Empathy had been one of Sakura's greatest strengths in life, but it seemed in death it was only used against her. She crumbled. Unable to let Kohaku face Sasuke's wrath alone, she sighed deeply and stepped out into the corridor.

"Come on then," she said briskly. Striding off in the direction that she thought led to the dining hall.

"No, uh, Miss…Sakura," Kohaku called after her. "This way. You've been called to the garden."

"The garden?" Sakura asked as she hurried to follow him.

They walked down a flight of stairs Sakura had no idea were there. With each turn, the palace seemed to build a new corridor for her to walk down. She was certain it couldn't possibly be this big. She didn't even know it had a garden - aside from the small courtyard which separated the palace and bathhouse.

Kohaku didn't answer her as they walked. He remained silent, walking a few paces in front. Every few steps he would glance back over his shoulder - as if to make sure she hadn't run away. Not that there would be much point in running. There was nowhere to run to. Sakura tried to think of what she would say when they arrived in the garden.

All at once the corridor ended. Large paper screened doors were open, revealing a gorgeous expanse of greenery. The strong scent of jasmine filled the air, making it feel thick and syrupy in Sakura's lungs. For a moment, the sight of it washed away all of Sakura's emotions - leaving her a vessel ready to be filled with the beauty of the place. The air escaped her lips in a sharp gasp and she all but fell to her knees. Sakura had never seen a place so wondrous, she could scarcely believe that sure a place would exist in a place of death.

Unimpressed by Sakura's swooning, Kohaku tugged on her sleeve. He urged her to continue, pulling her down the path which wound between rows of fragrant bushes. Above them trees swayed in the breeze, raining tiny silver leaves as they shuddered. Sakura smiled, stumbling over her feet as her eyes looked anywhere by the path.

At the end of the path was an open space. The lush green grass caressed Sakura's bare feet as she stepped onto it. Kohaku hesitated on the edge of the flagstones as if unsure of stepping onto the lawn.

On the opposite side of the clearing, sprawled beneath the dappled shade of a flowering tree, Sasuke looked up. Sakura could sense his dark eye watching her every movement.

"Are you coming?"

"No," Kohaku shook his head. "You go ahead. I have things to do."

Something in his tone made the hair on the back of Sakura's neck rise. He was afraid, even now he had done his masters bidding. It didn't bode well.  _Sasuke must be in a terrible mood_ , Sakura thought. All the joy from seeing the garden began to seep out of her - replaced by a cold dread as she watched the boy walk away, leaving her alone to face Death.

 _It's too late to turn back now,_  Sakura reasoned as she took another purposeful step onto the grass. She feigned ignorance, pretending she was unaware of the intent gaze upon her. Instead, she meandered across the lawn, gazing at the flowers. All the while her body prickled with anxiety.

The mark on her back throbbed. Not painfully. Not unpainfully either. It was uncomfortable, like the thought of an itch. Sakura resisted the urge to press her fingers against it, though she longed to sink her fingernails into the skin and claw out the mark. The closer she got to Sasuke the more the mark throbbed.

Sakura was only a few paces away when she finally dared to look Sasuke in the face. He stared her down. Sharp black eyes reading her expression, calculating her body language. She was almost sure that he could read her thoughts.

"Hn, you came," he stated. He didn't sound surprised.

"Yes."

"Sit down," he gestured to the sheet which was spread on the ground. It was scattered with cushions and plush furs - not that it was cold.

Sakura did as she was told, fighting her instincts to disobey. She settled herself on the very edge of the sheet, on one of the larger cushions. Trying to soothe her frayed nerves, she clawed her hand into one of the furs beside her - feeling the soft fibres between her fingers.

A gentle wind stirred the trees filling the silence with the whispering of leaves. Sasuke looked at odds with the serene surroundings. His dark clothing and pale skin were stark against the bright greenery. And yet, as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back to the sky, he looked so perfectly calm. It was the first time Sakura had seen him so at peace and it was the first time that she noticed how beautiful he was, in a terrifying sort of way.

She cast her eyes downwards from his face, her cheeks blossoming in pink. It felt intrusive, to observe him in such a moment. Almost as if she were looking at something she shouldn't.

"You've been ignoring me," he said slowly. A quick peek revealed that he hadn't opened his eyes. The breeze wafted his hair away from his face.

"I've been ignoring Kohaku," Sakura mumbled her correction, wondering if she would get away with backtalk.

Sasuke sighed deeply and then said nothing for a while. Sakura clenched and unclenched her hand in the fur, sneaking glances every now and again. The pair sat in the garden in silence. The breeze and the sound of rustling trees became strangely hypnotic and Sakura was surprised to find that she was tired. She stifled a yawn, but she had not been quiet enough.

"You're tired? You must be thirsty too," Sasuke mused, the corner of his mouth quirking every so slightly.

Sakura swallowed, her throat feeling instantly dry at the mere suggestion of it. She shook her head, refusing to admit to it. Her pretending didn't fool Sasuke.

"And hungry," he half-whispered.

There was that wicked glint in his eye that Sakura had come to loathe. He watched her, predatory. She watched him back, with the wide eyes of a rabbit caught in the claws of a hawk. He clicked his fingers. The sound seemed unnaturally loud in the calm of the garden.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a servant emerged from the bushes balancing a tray on her hand. Two goblets, filled to the brim with ruby liquid, teetered precariously as the servant bowed. Before a single drop could spill, Sasuke plucked them from the tray, holding one out for Sakura to take.

"No, thank you."

"You do make a habit of refusing hospitality," Sasuke commented, placing one goblet back onto the tray. He took a sip of his own. Sakura watched, her tongue felt as though it was coated in sand.

The next item Sasuke removed from the tray made Sakura's stomach twist painfully. She winced, her hand twisting viciously into the fur. Sasuke set the bowl of peaches on the sheet between them. Studying her closely as he brought one to his lips. Sakura stared at him, transfixed, as he bit into the soft flesh. Rivulets of juice dripped down his chin.

Sakura's body felt hot under his gaze. She was feeling something unfamiliar as she watched him eat the fruit. It was so intense that she had to avert her gaze. The mark on her back throbbed still, tingling down her spine.

A sudden touch alarmed her. Sasuke's hand gripped her wrist tightly as he pressed a peach into her hand, squeezing it closed around it. He sat back again, taking another bite of his own peach. Sakura felt the soft skin of the peach give way under her fingers, she wondered what it would be like to taste it.

"You like peaches. It was the only food you touched your first night here," Sasuke noted after swallowing the mouthful.

Sakura nodded. He was right. The peaches had been the most appetising food on the table. She had only ever eaten a peach once before. It had been a treat at a summer festival the year Sakura turned thirteen. It had been the single most delicious thing she had ever tasted. She clutched the fruit in her hand, bringing it close to her chest. She was unsure if she was pleased that he had remembered or afraid of what he would do if she didn't eat it.

"I…I can't eat this," Sakura shook her head but didn't loosen her grip on the peach.

"Hn, of course you can," Sasuke tilted his head.

"N-no. No. It's, I know what you're trying to do," she blinked quickly. Even though she was aware of his compulsion it wasn't making it any easier to resist. "I can't eat it. I have to…I have to get back…I…"

Sasuke moved closer. His hands were cold when they touched her. Even through her clothes, Sakura could feel the chill as he brushed against her. His hand slid around hers, fingers partially intertwined as he pulled the peach in her hand to his lips. Sakura tried to pull away, but even his gentle grip was strong. He held her in place looking deep into her eyes as he guided her to feed him.

"I…" Sakura felt entranced, looking into his dark eyes. "I…" Sasuke leaned forward, one hand holding hers, the other pressed flat against her back tantalisingly close the exposed skin of her back and his mark between her shoulder blades. Sakura couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She could barely think. Want consumed her. She wanted to eat. She wanted to go home. She could not do both.

With the triumphant smile of someone about to get exactly what they want, Sasuke guided Sakura's hand away from his mouth to her own. The distance wasn't far, but it felt like an eternity before the fruit met her lips.

"No," Sakura whispered, defiant to the end. But the juice was on her lips dripping onto her tongue. Before she could stop herself she was sinking her teeth into the plump flesh.

It was only after she had swallowed that Sasuke pulled away and the spell was broken. With a heaving, choking gasp, Sakura realised what she had done. The peach slipped from her fingers, landing with a quiet thud on the silk cushion at her lap, staining the fabric. She had condemned herself to an eternity in the Underworld. She would never be able to return home. She would never be able to warn the village. She was trapped, a pet to a manipulative God.

Anger lit up inside her like a flame. Burning hot with rage, Sakura felt no control of her body. A resounding  _slap._  Her hand stung with the force of the blow. Sasuke raised a hand to his cheek, probing the red skin. His expression was blank, but Sakura could see the surprise behind his eyes.

"I'll never forgive you for this," Sakura yelled, leaping to her feet. Pulling up her skirts she stormed off in the direction of the palace. Overhead dark clouds were gathering, blotting out the stars with an inky blackness. A temporary night.

The rumble of thunder and the sudden, sharp sting of rain-soaked Sakura to the skin almost instantly. She cried out in frustration. Her eyes welled with tears as she trudged back up the path, her bare feet slipping on the wet flagstones. By the time she reached the palace door, she was sobbing hysterically - her eyes so blurred with tears and rain that she barely saw Kohaku waiting on the step for her.

"Miss Sakura," he said, his voice sounded meek.

Sakura ignored him. All she wanted was to be alone. 

* * *

**Sweetopia: I'm back from holiday y'all! Had a really lovely time camping with my boyfriend, but I'm glad to be back with technology. I've also been setting up my own business! I have my own Instagram for that, but idk if you want to see it? I'm a costume maker.**

**So about my works here. I know I have been updating a couple of my stories more than others, but I promise I am working on them all. I just am having a bit of writers block with some of them. I was meant to be posting a new chapter of He's My Brother, but I re-read it and honestly hate it so I'm going to re do it.**

**ANYWAY. Hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think about it in the comments!**

**FOLLOW my Instagram for more content (including a playlist made for this fic coming soon!)@Sweetopiafics**

**Thanks guys, I appreciate you all so so so much!**

**xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura woke with a dry mouth and a gnawing in her stomach. Pushing herself from the floor, limbs aching with protest, she sat up. She didn't remember when she had fallen asleep. It must have happened suddenly, she thought as she looked around her room. She hadn't even made it to her bed. It had been the first time she had slept since appearing in the Underworld and, though she had slept deeply, she still felt groggy.

Swallowing to soothe her burning throat, Sakura took a moment to gather her senses. She didn't remember how she had made it to her room, nor even how long she had slept - but the heady memory of the jasmine-scented garden and the sweet peach on her tongue jolted her like a bolt of lightning. A hot rage simmered in her chest, barely contained as she stood.

Kohaku jumped in surprise as Sakura threw open her bedroom door - her clothes wrinkled and still a little damp. He had been stood outside of her room for the better part of the day - wondering if he should knock. Now it seemed he didn't have to.

If Sakura was equally surprised to see him, she didn't show it. Instead, she stormed by him, her bare feet padding noisily on the floor. It was clear that she had been crying, Kohaku could see the silver tracks of dried tears on her cheeks and the redness of her eyes. Wordlessly he trailed behind her, unsure of what to say.

The hunger in Sakura's stomach made her angrier. She had been ticked, trapped and now - as in life - she was bound by the limitations of her human body. From now on she was to live in the Underworld. No longer a disembodied spirit floating around the palace waiting for an opportunity to slip back to the living realm. Now she was alive. A human of flesh and blood with all its limitations.

Making her way through the palace corridors, along the familiar path to the dining hall, Sakura seethed. Everything she did now was louder, more clumsy. The crash of her footsteps on the floor seemed unnaturally loud in the quiet of the house. By comparison, Kohaku barely made a whisper as he walked - leading Sakura to wonder if he was still only a spirit. It wasn't something she had considered.

The dining hall was empty. The table bare, the candles and lamps unlit. Sakura wavered in the doorway - hesitation stalling her anger. Kohaku came to a rest just beside her - peering curiously around the door at the empty room.

"It's still early miss," he said after a long moment. "I can have the cooks fetch you something now…"

"No," Sakura sighed. She seemed to fold inwards on herself. No longer fuelled by anger she felt deflated. "No. I'll wait."

Pushing the door open further, Kohaku held it as Sakura walked into the room. As he lit the lamps, he couldn't help but notice that she had seated herself as far away from Sasuke's chair as possible. He did not comment on it and Sakura was grateful. As far as she knew, Kohaku was the only witness to her capture.

Shivering in the cold room, Sakura watched Kohaku as he hurried to throw logs onto the smouldering embers in the fireplace. It seemed that the rain hadn't let upbringing a damp chill to the air which reached into the palace. The crackle of the flames as they curled over the wood was comforting. When Sakura closed her eyes, she was able to conjure the memory of her bed at the temple - smothered beneath layers of blankets as the fire in her hearth fought the cold of the snow. A tear threatened to escape her lashes and she blinked it away quickly. She had wasted too much of her time crying.

With the room warm and bright, Kohaku had gone to help prepare breakfast, leaving Sakura alone with her thoughts. She waited nervously, wondering who would be the next person to walk through the door and hoping desperately that it wouldn't be Sasuke.

 _I will never forgive you for this._  Sakura clenched her fist. She had meant it. She had meant the slap too. She would  _never_  forgive Sasuke for what he had done. He had taken her choice, her hope, away from her and for what?

The sound of the door opening startled her. Unclenching her fist, Sakura opened her eyes, laying her palm flat on the table. She was relieved to see that it was not Sasuke who had entered the room, but Hinata.

"Good morning," The Goddess greeted, her voice soft as a summer wind. Sakura couldn't help but feel enchanted. Hinata moved with a serenity that Sakura could never hope to achieve. She seemed at peace.

"Morning," Sakura's voice cracked. Her throat was still painfully dry. Coughing she attempted to clear it, to no avail.

"Goodness, are you alright?" Hinata's brow wrinkled in concern as she took her place at the table. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sakura coughed. "Nothing. I'm fine."

There was a lengthy pause. Sakura fiddled with the sleeve of her robe. The hunger in her stomach was worsening, she grimaced at the dull ache but said nothing. She would have to eat now. It would be unbearable not to. Sakura didn't know exactly what the consequence of starving in the Underworld would be, but it didn't seem as though it would be pleasant.

On the other side of the table, Hinata sat poised. Calmly surveying the room in silence. She seemed comfortable by comparison - content with her daily routine and completely oblivious to the mortal struggle occurring before her eyes.

Barely able to stomach the tension Sakura called out loudly for Kohaku - who rushed back into the room at the sound of her voice as quickly as his feet would carry him.

"Yes, miss? Ah Lady Hinata, good morning."

Hinata nodded and smiled in greeting but said nothing in reply. She was even quieter than usual - Sakura noticed.

"Could you get me some water?" Sakura asked, her voice cracking. "My throat is on fire."

"Of course, I'll be quick," the young boy nodded once before dashing from the room.

Hinata showed no indication of surprise at Sakura's request for water - though her calm eyes betrayed a little of her sadness. Sakura could see the light in the Goddess' pale eyes dull a little.

"Sakura," Hinata began, her voice so soft it was scarcely a whisper. Whatever she was about to say next was interrupted as Kohaku rushed back into the room with a pitcher of water and several glasses. He was flanked by two deities, who Sakura had met only briefly.

Sakura felt her tongue turn to sand as she watched a drop spill over the edge of the pitcher. Without a word of thanks, she snatched the pitcher from the boy and poured herself a glass. Hands trembling, she pressed it to her lips gulping down the cold liquid with fervour. This was the first drink she had drank since dying. She swallowed mouthful after mouthful until she could no longer hold her breath. Gasping, Sakura set the glass back onto the table and gestured for Kohaku to refill it. The silence at the table was tense as the three deities watched their mortal guest with dawning realisation. She had fallen. Bent to their brethren's will as easily as the treetops bend in the wind.

At that moment, Sakura didn't care what they thought of her. There was no pleasure she had felt greater than quenching such a thirst. It took several glassfuls but it was, eventually, quenched. She set the glass back on the table, shaking her head.

"Thank you," She gasped, trying to catch her breath. "Thank you, Kohaku."

The room was beginning to fill up now. More Gods had joined the table and in their wake, their servants had also entered the room. Still, no one spoke. A few of them awkwardly averted their gaze, while others openly stared at Sakura as she took a long, slow sip of water. Even Naruto, who had been mid-joke when he entered the room fell silent as he stepped through the door.

There were only a few empty seats when the cooks began to ferry platefuls of food from the kitchen to the table. Sakura's stomach growled loudly in the quiet room. She was barely able to contain herself as she looked over the growing spread. She was also thankful for the distraction the food gave. A murmur of conversation had broken out, swelling in volume. People were losing interest in her, more focused on the food in front of them.

Sakura's eyes skimmed the table hungrily. She was looking for something. A small golden bowl, filled with plump, ripe peaches. There had been one at every meal she had attended and yet now there were none. She frowned as was about to question Kohaku about the lack of fruit when the door opened once more.

Sasuke strode into the room, his dark robes - more elaborately styled than usual - cutting a stark figure in the bright room. Beside him, Ino hovered getting as close as she dared without touching him. Any conversation which had arisen in his absence was quickly stifled. He made his way to his seat, face brooding. Ino trotted after him, sliding eagerly into the vacant seat beside him. Sakura's seat.

Holding her breath, in a desperate attempt to keep her cool, Sakura let her eyes flit from the table to Sasuke's face. The pale skin of his right cheek was marred with the faintest red. Even the faded mark was still stark on his face. It filled her with satisfaction. Sakura knew that everyone could see it. Sasuke had made no attempt to hide it from them. After all, no matter what blows he had received, he had still won.

With a clenched fist, Sakura watched as Sasuke began filling his plate not even acknowledging her presence let alone her act of defiance in moving from her designated seat. It seemed, as so often was the case with men, he had lost interest as soon as he had gotten what he wanted.

Slowly, the room once again filled with noise. Conversations broke out as the Gods and Goddesses filled their plates and cups. The awkwardness lingered on beneath the small talk. Sakura could feel their eyes on her as she too began filling her plate. The pity in their stares was the worst.

" _See, he always gets his way,"_  Sakura heard someone whisper. Her face flushed involuntarily. She was just another whim in a long list of others. That stung worse than ever. How could she have been so foolish as to believe she was special.

Taking a bite out of a slice of bread, Sakura grimaced at the taste. Setting the bread back on her plate she wrinkled her nose and picked up a grape inspecting it closely before popping it into her mouth whole. It tasted sour. Sakura inhaled sharply, almost choking as the bitter taste overcame her. She coughed and spluttered loudly, reaching for her glass.

Sakura's coughing had attracted the attention of several servants and indeed many of the Gods and Goddesses. Even Sasuke's brooding gaze shifted to her for the briefest of moments. Ignoring the attention, Sakura pushed on. but each piece of food tasted wrong on her tongue. Too bitter, too dry, too bland. Nothing satisfied her. She picked and plucked and sampled until her aching stomach was quelled.

Across the table, Sakura finally spotted what she was looking for. The small golden bowl filled with peaches. It must have been brought in while she hadn't been paying attention. Sakura licked her lips absently as she looked upon them. Beckoning Kohaku, she whispered a request for the bowl watching eagerly as he hurried to bring it to her. To her dismay, Sasuke shook his head stopping Kohaku in his tracks.

"If she wants them, she can get them herself," Sasuke raised his voice so that it carried over the conversation around the table. With a challenging stare, he gestured at the bowl which sat beside him.

 _He's goading me_ , Sakura concluded. She had thought that he had let her off too easily. It wasn't that he didn't care. Not at all. He was just playing the long game.

"Kohaku, the peaches, please," Sakura asked again, her voice stern but unshaken. She let her gaze slip from her guard to the face of her captor, needling him with a defiant stare.

"I…I can't, Miss. I'm sorry," Kohaku backed down, slipping back into line with the other servants.

"Fine," Sakura huffed, crossing her arms. No matter how badly she wanted to taste the sweet nectar of the peaches, Sakura would not allow herself to. Wiping her palms on her dirty gown, she stood.

For a fraction of a moment, there was a look of triumph in the God of Death's eyes as he watched Sakura rise from her seat. It faded almost instantly as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked incredulously.

"To my room, I'm done," Sakura replied, gripping the door handle firmly.

The conversation lulled. Sakura was sure that it wasn't a natural lull, but a not so discreet attempt by the other deities as eavesdropping on the brewing conflict.

Sakura turned to stare at the man at the head of the table with as much defiance she could muster. She wanted to make it clear. While he might own her soul, he had little chance of controlling it. Pulling opened the door, she slipped through it without looking away.

On the other side of the door, Sakura threw herself back against the wall, sinking to the ground in a rough crouch. Hugging her knees, she let out a shaking breath. She was sure that she was pushing her luck. It was only a matter of time before she pushed too far, too hard and Sasuke retaliated. He had been surprisingly lenient considering she had struck him, seemingly mollified by his victory. Sakura knew that it wouldn't be long before the satisfaction of the victory wore off.

Gathering herself, Sakura pulled herself from the floor and hurried back to her chambers. Grabbing some fresh clothes, she made her way out to the bathhouse hoping to bathe in peace while the others were still enjoying their meal.

Clutching the bundle of silks to her chest, Sakura made her away out of the main palace building through the courtyard to the bathhouse. In front, the row of ever-watchful spirits stood - their pervasive stares following her as she passed. Suppressing a shiver, Sakura pulled off her ragged and worn robes, kicking them away towards the door before slipping into the hot water.

The sensation still disturbed her. The feeling of water lapping against her skin reminded her all too much of her untimely demise. Thoughts she would rather keep repressed seemed to bubble to the surface as she steeped in the bath. In her ears, the rumbling sound of the falls echoed growing louder with each passing moment. Her heart began to race. The feeling of falling. That shove.

_You were always my favourite._

Unable to bear it another second, Sakura hurled herself out of the water. Snatching her clean clothes from the floor, she rushed still naked and dripping out into the courtyard. Taking deep, shuddering breaths, Sakura struggled to pull on her clothes. The thin silk clinging to her wet skin as she wrestled the fabric over her body. Her panic cut her off from the Underworld. Instead off the courtyard, she saw the desperate faces of the villagers, the cloth wrapped bodies floating in the waters, the reflection the red dawn sky in the water making it look like blood.

A tap on her shoulder sent Sakura stumbling backwards with a startled yell.

"Are you alright?" Hinata's gentle voice, pulled her back to reality as if lifting her above the surface of her memory. Pressing her hand to her chest, Sakura felt her heartbeat begin to slow.

"I'm fine," Sakura breathed.

Hinata's concerned face showed her disbelief, but she didn't push the mortal further. Instead, the goddess reached out and helped straighten the tangled silks which were wrapped around Sakura's body - taking extra care not to accidentally touch the mark on the back of her neck which was inflamed and angry.

"I heard you scream," Hinata murmured, smoothing out the fabric. Sakura stood still and let her fuss. She dared not answer. "What was wrong?"

"Nothing," Sakura answered too quickly, too sharply.

"There, all done," Hinata stepped back.

The loose navy and white robes hung off Sakuras body, drowning her in a sea of fabric - unlike her usual clothes which were form-fitting. Hinata frowned, they certainly looked familiar. Though she couldn't be sure, Hinata thought that they might have once belonged to Sasuke. Brushing it off, she assumed that they might have just got mixed in with Sakura's clothes by accident. Though she suspected that it would give Sasuke a kick to see Sakura wearing his clothes.

"Would you walk with me?" Hinata asked, still watching the mortal carefully.

"Yes, of course, where are you going?" Sakura questioned, quickly falling into step beside the Goddess as they walked back into the palace.

Sakura was relieved to be away from the bathhouse. They further from it they got, the quieter the sound of the waterfall in Sakura's head until it was so distant she could no longer hear it. Though her skin was wet, the silks wicked away from the moisture, drying quickly in the warm air.

"The garden," the Goddess replied calmly, shooting Sakura a lookout of the corner of her eye. The mention of the garden made Sakura falter, confirming Hinata's suspicion. "Is that where he did it?"

"Who?" Sakura sniffed, feigning ignorance. Hinata smiled. She admired Sakura's resolve, greater souls had withered away to nothing under the pressure Sasuke exerted to get his own way.

Not pressing the issue further, Hinata continued through the palace until they reached the doors that lead out into the garden. Despite the memory of what had happened the night before, Sakura was still awestricken by the beauty of the palace garden.

"I don't understand how something so beautiful could grow somewhere so desolate," Sakura sighed, looking around at the greenery. Hinata was unsure if she was talking to her directly or merely filling the silence with anything that crossed her mind.

"There was no garden here when I arrived in the Underworld," Hinata stated. "I'm glad that you appreciate my handy work, Sakura."

"You made this?" Sakura gestured vaguely. "All of this?"

"Yes."

"It's…it's truly breathtaking," Sakura breathed, wandering a few steps ahead seeming to forget her troubles for a moment.

Hinata's cheeks tinged pink and she hid behind her sleeve, unused to such compliments. She had never shown a mortal soul the garden before.

"T-thank you, but I can't take all the credit. Naruto was a great help, the God of sunlight and the Goddess of fertility, that's what it takes to make a garden," the pink which tinged Hinata's face darkened as she spoke.

The pair walked in silence for a time. Sakura let the ebb of nature wash away the lingering panic from the bathhouse. It was a welcome reprieve. They walked deeper into the garden than Sakura had come the night before and, from what Sakura could tell, in a different direction. Again, Sakura was grateful, knowing that she would only react with anger if she happened upon the spot Sasuke had trapped her in the Underworld forever.

Instead, they walked to the heart of the garden where, in a cleaning, sat a tall spindly tree. Unline the other trees surrounding it, this was bare. It's canopy spread wide, but no leaves grew on its spiked branches which reached out as if to touch the twilight sky. The sight of the tree brought Sakura to a halt that the edge of the clearing. It filled her with such a long sadness that she felt tears prickling at her eyes - though she struggled to comprehend why.

"Ah, I didn't think we would come this far," Hinata shrugged.

"What is this?"

Sakura was hesitant to enter the tree's clearing. She did not follow as Hinata crossed onto the grass, walking up to press her hand against the rough trunk.

"This was the only living thing in the Underworld when I arrived here," she caressed the tree fondly. The way she spoke about it was as though it were an old friend.

"Living?" Sakura frowned. "It looks dead to me."

"Oh no, it's alive. It just doesn't bloom. It's never bloomed," Hinata replied, looking up at the branches with a frown. "No matter what I do I can't seem to get it to flower. Or even grow leaves."

Apprehensive, Sakura took a step into the clearing. Looking up at the branches, Sakura shuddered. They looked like bony fingers reaching out to claw at her.

"How do you know it's alive?" Sakura asked, pausing a few feet away from the trunk. "If it doesn't grow?"

"Sasuke raised it from a seed. It was much smaller than this when I arrived, a millennium or so ago. It does  _grow_."

The thought of Sasuke nurturing something over the course of millennia seemed a contrast to everything that Sakura knew about him. She wondered if it was Sasuke's fault that this tree was barren.

"Sasuke grew this?"

"Yes, he still comes here to… be alone. I can understand why. It's a very pensive place don't you think?"

"I suppose," Sakura shrugged edging ever closer to the trunk. There was an allure about the tree. Even with it's stark, bare branches, it looked beautiful silhouetted against the purple sky. In many ways, it was like Sasuke himself. Beautiful and wickedly sharp. Sakura hesitated before she laid her hand on the rough bark beside Hinata's. "He's…"

"I know," the Goddess' hand slid from the bark as she answered Sakura before she had finished speaking. "I know how you must see him, but he's not all you think him to be."

Sakura looked up at the bare branches. She could not imagine the Sasuke she knew, the cruel, manipulative God, sat beneath the tree he had nurtured waiting for it to blossom. Perhaps it was too sad an image for her to imagine or perhaps she was simply still too angry to picture Sasuke as a sympathetic figure. She didn't know if Hinata had intended to soften her view of Sasuke, but Sakura - at that moment - could not calm her anger toward him.

"I want to go back to my room now," Sakura said suddenly. Breaking the silence which had crept upon them. A chill wind shifted the air, making Sakura shiver in her loose clothing. For the first time in some time, the mark on her neck felt painful. She pressed her hand to it, feeling the swelling beneath her fingertips. "I have to go." 

If both women had paid the tree more attention as they walked quickly out of the clearing, they would have noticed the telltale buds on the tips of the branches. Had they looked more closely, they might have seen a single green leaf unfurl at the very top of the tree - stretching out to the starlight. The first leaf the tree had had the strength to grow since its creation. A herald of new life in the Underworld.

* * *

**Sweetopia: I'M SO SORRY! It's been forever since I've updated!!! I promise I am trying, but I am so so so busy! I have a fair few chapters planned out for all my other fics it's just sitting down and actually writing them that's hard. I've been very busy setting up my own business and being self-employed takes up a super big part of my time - but I know that's a poor excuse.**

**Now that the apology is out of the way, I just want to say thank you for reading my story! All your reviews/comments/kudos mean the absolute world to me. I'm glad that I'm able to create something that you all love and get to share together. So again thank you! Without you guys reading this story wouldn't exist. You are my motivation and my inspiration.**

**I will be updating my other stories soon, if you read any of those - so keep an eye out. If you want more updates on stuff then follow @sweetopiafics on Instagram for more content such as my curated playlists for my fics, chapter update warnings and inspo fan art (if you guys feel like making any for my fics I will gladly post it!**

**THANKS AGAIN I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**FOLLOW @sweetopiafics ON INSTAGRAM!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

Whereas before the nights and days had merged into one endless stretch of time, now that Sakura had tasted the fruit of the Underworld her time was separate and more distinct. She slept, ate and lived as if she were alive. Meals began to be dictated by her routine, and slowly but surely the Gods adapted. It was as if she had invented time. Being the only living being in the palace had granted her a power which she had at first underestimated.

One 'morning' Sakura, fresh from her bed, wandered down the corridor in search of her breakfast. Kohaku had been absent. Sakura figured that being bound to the Underworld Sasuke had less reason to have her under constant supervision. The rustling of her nightdress on the floor was the only sound in the quiet corridors. Sakura crept along, rubbing her eyes tiredly. She missed not needing to sleep.

A murmur of conversation leaked from the dining hall. Sakura was surprised - she must have slept longer than usual. Pushing the door open she strode into the room. The conversation continued, the novelty of her presence had worn off long ago. Settling herself onto a vacant seat, Sakura waited for a servant to pour her a drink.

"You're up late," Naruto called from across the table, his blonde hair still bed touseled. Sakura wasn't the only one to come to breakfast fresh from bed.

"Tired," she mumbled in response, sipping the sweet cordial in the cup.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura looked to Sasuke's empty seat. Twenty one 'days' he had been absent. She had not caught sight of him since the morning after he had trapped her. That was not to say that he hadn't been around. Sakura had heard the others whispering, amongst themselves. He had locked himself away, spending his days alone in his chambers or shut in the Throne Room. Only Ino had been allowed in to visit him. It was a point she had lorded over the rest of them, Sakura had to refrain from rolling her eyes as the Goddess bragged.

"Are you well, Sakura?" Tenten, the Goddess of the Hunt, asked. She watched Sakura with concern in her eyes. "You seem pale."

"I'm fine."

Absently, Sakura's hand reached beneath her hair. Touching the mark etched into the back of her neck. It throbbed painfully. She felt hot, feverish, as she rubbed the swollen skin. It had worsened daily since she had first eaten the peach. The mark of Death had bulged, distorted on her skin - red and oozing.

The conversation flowed over her like the tide. She could barely focus on the words which buzzed around her head. A mouthful of ashy flavoured pastry turned Sakura's stomach and she pushed the plate away. The food, which had once tempted and tantalised her seemed to worsen the longer she spent in the Underworld. Sakura looked in disgust as the others happily ate food which turned to dust in her mouth. She knew what she was craving. But the peaches seemed to have vanished with Sasuke.

"Thank you," Sakura murmured as a servant took her plate away.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hinata's soft voice whispered into her ear.

Sakura was startled, she hadn't noticed that she had sat beside her. Since she had first arrived in the Underworld, Sakura had formed an unspoken bond with the Goddess of Fertility. Hinata had always been an advocate for Sakura. Sometimes it felt as though she was Sakura's only friend.

"I'm feeling a little tired. I might go get some fresh air," Sakura replied, not wanting to worry her friend.

Squeezing her hand under the table, Hinata held Sakura in place a moment. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Sakura shook her head. She felt the need to be alone. It was rare that she had the chance. Lately, she had been almost hounded by the Gods and Goddesses - all of them intrigued by the mortal soul who walked amongst them. For the most part, Sakura enjoyed their company. Unlike Sasuke, they were relaxed and leisurely - acting as though they were on an extended vacation. As much as Sakura enjoyed their company, her mortal soul tired quicker than their divine ones. Being around them was taxing.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

As gracefully as she could manage, Sakura slipped out of the dining hall - making her way towards the nearest exit. The door to the far right of the dining hall led out onto a steep grassy embankment on the shore of the lake which surrounded the palace on three sides. From there you could walk around the inland side and access the garden through a gap in the hedge. It was a route Sakura had come to know well. She walked it almost every day. Sometimes alone, sometimes with company.

Being careful not to touch the water, an action which elicited a terrible reaction in Sakura, she skirted along the narrow piece of shoreline. In places, it was only a foot width between the lake and the wall. Sakura struggled, pressing herself as flat as she could to the rough stone. Try as she might, she could not help the water soaking into the hem of her dress. It was all she could do to ignore it.

It was some distance to the garden, and the air was unusually chill. The cold nipped at Sakura's hands, reddening the tip of her nose as she walked - her breath steaming out in front of her in great clouds. The seasons, Sakura had learned, obeyed no rule of time as they did on the mortal plane. The weather changed as it pleased, one day it could be too hot to wear clothes and then the next so cold that your fingers felt frozen in seconds. Sakura pressed her hands to her mouth, letting her breath warm them.

The shore widened and flattened out. To her left, a tall, thick, hedgerow grew to separate the garden from the lakefront. Several paces along, an almost invisible gap allowed her to slip through. Immediately, Sakura felt warmer. The garden was always more temperate. Hinata and Naruto assured it - not wanting a single bud of their creation to succumb to the cold. With her breath no longer visible, Sakura slowed to a more leisurely pace as she walked along the delicate paths.

As usual, Sakura had begun her walk around the garden with no particular destination in mind. Perhaps she would visit the summer house - a small shack perched high on the crest of a hill with views over the whole garden. Or maybe she would find solace and shelter in the woven willow trees. Regardless, she always ended up at the old cherry tree.

Each path carved into the greenery lead back to where the tree stood at the centre of the garden - it's barren branches spearing the sky. Only, the last few visits, Sakura had begun to notice that the tree was not barren as Hinata had told her. small green leaves had begun to burst from the ends of the bony limbs. Sakura had been thrilled when, after her first visit, she had discovered the new leaves. Hinata had been shocked, staring mute up at the tree for several minutes.

Now, Sakura went daily to check on the tree. She felt a connection to it, deep in her bones. It reminded her of her life. Her story. So, though Sakura walked the garden aimlessly - she knew where she would end up.

Tired as she was, Sakura let her feet carry her along the shorter, less arduous paths. She came closer to the centre of the garden quicker then she had before - not making it as far as the willows or the summer house. As she approached the clearing where the cherry tree stood, Sakura heard the low rumble of conversation.

Frowning, she halted. Straining her ears, she tried to make out who had beaten her to the tree. The rustling of the trees distorted the voices, masking the words. Sakura crept closer, the skin on her arms prickling with apprehension. With each step nearer, Sakura could hear the seriousness of the voices and, though neither were shouting, the anger too.

Holding her breath, Sakura steeled forwards. Sticking to the taller bushes which curved around one side of the clearing, she crept through the undergrowth until she got a clear view. Safely hidden behind the flowering jasmine bushes, Sakura laid eyes upon the God of Death for the first time in weeks.

Sasuke was sprawled on the grassy floor of the clearing, staring straight up at the green sprayed branches of the once barren tree. From her vantage point Sakura couldn't see his face, but his tone was irritated. He was arguing, though in fairly restrained terms with a second figure.

Ino sat on the grass beside him, her long hair loose - the first time Sakura had seen her wear it that way - draped over one shoulder. She was naked, as far as Sakura could tell - her long blonde hair was all that covered her. Sakura averted her eyes, glancing back at Sasuke who was fully clothed.

Despite her closeness, Sakura still couldn't make out what they were saying. Leaning forward, she turned her head hoping to catch even a word.

"…this has gone on long…you're being neglectful…I won't…" Ino's beautiful face was contorted into a frown. The sharp sound of her words carried better on the wind. Sakura heard her more easily than the low rumble of Sasuke's response.

Curiosity getting the better of her, Sakura had almost forgotten her tiredness. She leaned further into the jasmine, hoping to hear more. Beneath her hand, a twig cracked. It was loud. The sound sent a rush of cold through her body as Ino and Sasuke both looked up sharply. Sakura sucked in a breath, willing her body to remain as still as possible in the bushes.

"What….that?" Ino's voice once again was carried over on the breeze.

Sakura's heart froze as Sasuke's dark eyes looked straight at her - piercing her through the foliage - pinning her down. Her mouth was dry and her heart hammering sure he was about to give her up as the corner of his mouth twitched into an almost imperceivable smirk. His response was lost in the wind.

Ino's eyes widened and narrowed rapidly, the fire of rage burning behind them. The yelled wordlessly. Then, in a huff, she rose to her feet. It was then that Sakura could see she hadn't been naked after all - her deep purple tunic was cleverly knotted in a thin band over her chest and hips. It clung to her tightly as she stormed away from Sasuke.

All her muscles tightening in panic Sakura watched, frozen in fear as the angry Goddess approached her hiding place. There was nowhere to run, she reasoned as she remained crouched in the dirt waiting to be discovered. Sure that she had been caught, Sakura waited for Ino to be upon her. Much to her relief, the Goddess of Love stormed straight past her, not even glancing at the bush which barely concealed her.

With an audible sigh, Sakura slumped - her knees sinking into the soft earth.  _He didn't see me after all,_  she thought. Her relief only lasted a few blissful moments.

"You can come out now," Sasuke called out loudly, raising his voice so that Sakura was able to hear him. Sakura remained still, unsure if he was bluffing. "Come out, Sakura."

Knowing she had been caught, Sakura emerged as gracefully as she could from the jasmine - dusting the dirt and leaves from her clothes. Half of her wanted to escape into the garden, but she had no doubt he would have caught her again in seconds. Holding her chin high, she walked into the clearing.

"Good morning," Sakura avoided eye contact. Her heart raced against her will. Despite herself, she was still afraid of him.

Sasuke propped himself up, leaning back against the trunk of the cherry tree. He watched Sakura with a predatory gaze - gauging each of her movements carefully. The way she flitted like a sparrow caught in a cage sparked a deep pleasure within him. He continued to watch her silently, curious as to what she would do next.

Wary of Sasuke's intentions, Sakura approached him cautiously. Her eyes darted about the clearing, never lingering on his face for more than a moment at a time. Even in the brief glimpses, Sakura caught his eyes on her. It made her feel exposed. She paused a few paces away, wondering if she could run if she needed too. The mark on her neck, which had been throbbing consistently, faded to a dull itch.

Both remained silent. 

"What are you doing out here alone?" Sasuke asked, his voice like thick syrup. Sakura was caught off guard by his tone. It almost sounded concerned. 

"I always..." she trailed off, unsure why she was answering him. It would serve her better to keep quiet. "It doesn't matter. I wanted to see the tree." 

With a tilt of his head, Sasuke glanced up at the branches which were bristling with new leaves. He nodded slowly, savouring her answer - but remained silent. The silence irked her. Had he called her out just to stare? 

"I'm going inside," she sighed finally, turning her back to him - planning to walk back the way she had come. 

"Then you're going the wrong way," Sasuke quipped. Sakura didn't have to turn to know that he was smirking. She could sense the quirk of his lips in his voice. She could feel his amusement in his gaze. He found her entertaining. 

Crossing her arms, she wheeled around and snapped, "I know where I'm going." 

"Of course," he conceded with a shrug making Sakura's victory seem insignificant. And, of course, it was. A petty argument was nothing in comparison with the ownership of her mortal soul. Her body flamed hot and her mark stung as she turned to walk away. "Oh, Sakura..."

With a sigh, she turned again. 

"How did you find this place?" 

Sakura hesitated. Not wanting to get her friend into trouble, she decided it was best to leave Hinata's name out of it, "I...I just found it. An accident...Why?" 

"Hn," he replied, seeming to believe her. "Sit down." 

"I'm cold," she argued, not wanting to be alone with him much longer. "I want to go inside." 

"Sakura, just...sit," he gestured at the ground beside him. 

Instead, she sat down where she had been stood before him. There was a more comfortable amount of space between them. The wind rustled the leaves. Squinting, she looked up at the tree, seeing clouds forming above them - it looked like rain. Though the garden was temperate, it was not impervious to the rain. 

"It's a cherry tree," Sasuke said off-handedly. His voice, for the first time since Sakura had known him, seemed uncertain and awkward. "This tree, it hasn't...it hasn't flowered in..." he paused and chucked, "in forever." 

"I was found under a cherry tree," Sakura replied, picking the grass beside her, plucking at the short green stems with nimble fingers. "When I was a baby. I was left there by my mother." 

Sakura wasn't sure why she felt compelled to tell Sasuke this. She knew that he wouldn't care. To a God her life was trivial. And yet she couldn't stop the story from tumbling clumsily out of her mouth. It was a story she had been told hundreds of times over the years. The pink-haired baby left, swaddled in blankets beneath the shade of a cherry blossom tree had never known her mother but the story gave her something - a connection however tenuous. Now, she wondered if her mother was here in the Underworld - out in the fields with the rest of the dead. The thought formed a lump in her throat. 

"Why did you..." her voice cracked and she fell silent, turning her face away until she was sure that she could fight the tears which stung her eyes. 

With a deep sigh, Sasuke leaned forwards, crawling from the tree to sit beside her. Almost without thinking he raised his hand and touched her lightly on the shoulder. It was the closest he had ever come to comforting anyone. He knew what she was going to ask of him. 

"Even if you didn't eat," Sasuke said slowly. "You wouldn't have been able to go back." 

Sakura looked up sharply, shrugging the hand from her shoulder. She couldn't bear to be touched by him. She had let herself be vulnerable only for a moment, now she must raise her defences again. 

"Then why did you make me do it?" Her voice was cold, composed. The strength of it surprised Sasuke, this little flower was more resilient than he had imagined. He made no move to touch her again. 

For a moment it seemed as though he would answer. Sakura let herself meet his eyes, challenging him. She wanted to know. 

With a short, sharp laugh, Sasuke got to his feet. Staring down at her he shook his head in disbelief, almost shocked that he had given in. Him, a God, a ruler of the realm in which they both resided - giving into a stubborn, insolent mortal. Walking away in the direction of the main palace door to the garden. Sakura seethed as he walked away from her, she had been so close to an answer. 

"Wait," she called after him, feeling emboldened. "Answer me!" 

Sasuke paused, looking back over his shoulder at her fragile form huddled in the grassy clearing. She looked bold against the greenery. Even the flowers, in their bright hues, paled in comparison to her fiery beauty. Sasuke was surprised to notice, for the first time the subtle curve of her body beneath her clothes and the fullness of her lips. He was alarmed as his thoughts strayed in a sinful direction. 

"Go back to your room, Sakura."

The cadence of his voice sent a thrill through Sakura. She had not heard that tone before. He had threatened, he had yelled, he had yelled at her before - but that was nothing compared to the dark, animalistic lilt with which he commanded her then. As if disobeying him would lead to  _something_. 

She scrambled to her feet, all trace of her impetuosity gone. She did not need telling twice. Gripping the hem of her robes with one hand she hurried in the opposite direction, not even daring to glance back over her shoulder until she was deep down a winding path. 

* * *

**Sweetopia: Alrighty....since I'm so busy recently, I've not had the time to write anything new...I do however have a bunch of chapters for this fic written out so even if I don't get around to updating my others for a while you will have at least a weekly upload of this fic (which seems to be my most popular).**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you thought in the comments. All your support is so appreciated, thank you guys so much for reading my stories and putting up with my awful schedule!**

**xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

The dining hall was empty, as Sakura has predicted. The hearth crackled to life as though it had just been lit, and the lanterns which lined the walls flickered brightly though there were no servants around to have lit them. With a dull creak, the door swung shut behind her. In the quiet of the room, her stomach gurgled noisily. She had skipped her meal the evening before. After her encounter with Sasuke, after she had seen the primal look in his eye, Sakura hadn't felt hungry. Nor had she felt tired. She had laid awake, half wrapped in sheets staring at the ceiling trying to keep her mind off of Sasuke.

After a fitful night, Sakura had given up trying to sleep. Instead, she snuck down to breakfast early hoping to get back to her room without any interaction with the others. After the close call in the garden, Sakura wanted to stay as far away from Ino as possible.

Sakura pulled her trailing skirts across the floor and settled herself at the table and waited. As she waited she fussed with the fabric which fell off of her shoulders. It had been the last thing left in the basket of clothes she was given. The dark navy silk was voluminous and sat over a thin white shift though being belted at the waist the fabric was so loose that it fell from her shoulders - dipping over her chest. She had tried this on before and immediately removed it, but now she had nothing else left to wear. None of the clothes she had left in the bathhouse had been returned to her - she would have to ask Kohaku about it when she saw him next.

The door creaked open, interrupting her fussing. Sakura looked up as a servant entered the room. A young girl with long dark hair walked confidently to the table and set down a singular bowl in front of Sakura. As she set down the bowl, Sakura noticed the red sheen of branded skin on her wrist. It was Hinata's mark. Sakura shifted her eyes away from it quickly, not wanting to stare. Instead, she moved her eyes to the bowl.

"Oh," Sakura's hand flew to her mouth, pressing against her lips.

"Is there something wrong, miss?" the serving girl hesitated at her elbow.

"No," Sakura stammered, her eyes locked on the bowl in front of her. "No, it's…it's fine. Thank you."

Ignoring the odd look from the serving girl, Sakura reached out to the bowl which had been set before her and picked up a single peach from the top of the pile. Her breath caught in her throat. There was only one person who would do this. She dropped the fruit back into the bowl.

Swallowing dryly, Sakura sat back. Wondering if this was a gift - a token of apology of sorts - or a warning. A reminder of what he had made her give up. No matter how many times Sakura picked up the peach and placed it back into the bowl she couldn't decide what it was supposed to mean. Finally, she gave in. It didn't matter what reason Sasuke had offered her the peaches, she was hungry.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura raised the fruit to her lips. Half expecting the peach to turn to ash in her mouth, she was surprised when the sweetness of it met her tongue, the juice leaking from the corner of her mouth. Sakura smiled despite herself. It was the only food that still tasted good. Taking another bite, Sakura closed her eyes - losing herself for a moment. Finally, her hunger was satisfied.

The door swung open. The sound of it striking against the door startled Sakura and she quickly opened her eyes. Peach still held aloft, she locked eyes with the last person she had expected to see. Sasuke. He hadn't shown up for a meal in weeks and yet, as he strode to his seat at the head of the table it was as if he had never been absent.

Sasuke's eyes flickered in her direction as he passed her on the opposite side of the table. His lips quirked, pulling at the corners as if he fought to suppress a smile. Sasuke hesitated at the chair opposite her. Instead of moving past it to his seat, he stopped - pulling the seat which as usually claimed by Kiba, one of the lesser Gods - and sat down.

Sakura waited for him to speak. She rested her hands on the table, still clutching at the fruit. Sasuke watched her, eyes heavy, not a sign of a word about to pass his lips. She had expected him to gloat, to scold, anything but the steady, quiet gaze. Just as it was beginning to become uncomfortable, Sasuke reached across the table and plucked a peach from the bowl, biting into it while gazing absently around the room.

"Why?" Sakura spoke after the silence had stretched on for an uncomfortably long time.

Sasuke swallowed, setting the peach pit down on the table in front of him before he spoke. "We've been through this."

It seemed the peaches had been meant to placate her, to prevent her from asking more questions. Of course, Sasuke had anticipated that it wouldn't work. Ever since Sakura had arrived in the underworld she had caused nothing but trouble.

"That's not…" Sakura paused, taking another bite of the peach. The sweetness on her tongue made her body tingle. "…I want to know why you're keeping me here. In the palace. With you?"

Sasuke contemplated her question for a moment, Sakura watched his brow furrow slightly as he fumbled for an answer. In the fireplace a log popped and cracked, punctuating the silence which followed her question. The room had taken on a dreamlike quality. Sakura noted it was the longest she had spent in Death's presence.

"You look good in that dress," Sasuke avoided the question. Taking another peach from the bowl, he pressed the fruit firmly in his fingers, sinking them into the flesh before he lifted it to his lips.

Sakura shook her head. There it was again, that look in Sasuke's eye. It sent a shock of panic and excitement through her. The way he handled the fruit before devouring it, almost made her long for the gentle caress of his hands. The thought of it startled her. This God who sat before her, who owned her soul, was meant to enrage her not enthral her. She pulled at the shoulders of her robe, pulling them up to cover the exposed skin on her chest - it slipped back almost instantly.

"That's not…" Sakura trailed off, her voice meek. "I mean…I-"

Before she could get any further, the door to the dining hall opened cutting her off. She had expected another servant, perhaps to bring them some wine - but it seemed that their meal together was not to be a private audience.

The other Gods and Goddesses stumbled over the threshold. Alarmed at their discovery, they milled in the doorway unsure if they should be interrupting. A blush blossomed across Sakura's cheeks and she looked away from Sasuke. Only moments before the atmosphere had been intimate and tense - now it was shattered, shrouded in awkwardness and uncertainty.

Sasuke never took his eyes off of Sakura, drinking in the bright warm flush of her cheeks, the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Her embarrassment amused him, even if she was easy to catch off guard. Even as she avoided his gaze, Sasuke knew she was aware of him. All too aware.

"Sasuke, you're back," Naruto, who had been one of the first through the door finally gathered his senses. He walked over to the table, sliding into the seat beside Sakura. It was a defensive position, even Sakura could tell that. She was grateful for the support.

Sasuke shrugged, biting into the fruit in his hand as the others filled in the gaps at the table. Sasuke's abandonment of the head of the table had thrown off the usual seating order. There was an awkward switching of seats as everyone jostled for a space until finally everyone was seated. Still, the head of the table remained unclaimed, lest Sasuke changed his mind - though that seemed unlikely as from his position he had an uninterrupted view of Sakura.

Along with the pantheon, their servants had begun to file into the room, laying platters of food and flagons of drinks on the table. They were careful to avoid placing anything between their King and Sakura - each of them wanting to avoid the wrath of Death. Sakura wasn't bothered, by the lack of food in her proximity for she knew nothing would taste as sweet as the peaches. Instead, she consumed them quickly - one after the other in rapid succession.

"Are you alright?" Hinata, who was seated just a few chairs away, leaned over to whisper.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied, turning to her friend. Even as she turned she could feel the pressure of Sasuke's stare. The mark on her neck throbbed. Glancing from the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke's gaze dance along the paleness of her exposed skin with hungry vigour. She was overcome with heat. "Actually, I feel a little warm. I think I'll take a walk after breakfast."

Pulling the curtain of hair which typically fell down her back, Sakura let it fall over her shoulder hoping for some protection from his pervasive gaze. Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, she tried to keep her mind on the conversation going on between Naruto and the God of Strategy, Shikamaru. It wasn't long before she was too contorted by laughter to notice Sasuke's actions. 

Breakfast was coming to a close. The bowl of peaches, which sat before Sakura was emptied and the tabletop littered with peach pits. Conversations were beginning to dwindle as the Gods and Goddesses began to shift in their seats - eager to return to their daily activities. Even Sakura, who typically found herself excluded, was cheerily invited to play in a chess tournament on the lawns by the lake. It was the first time, Sakura had enjoyed a meal in the Underworld - despite being kept under close watch by her captor. 

A knock at the door halted the conversation almost immediately. The sharp sound cutting through the cheer like a knife. Sakura had learned over her time that the servants only ever knocked for a matter of import. Otherwise, they found it better to steer clear. The hairs on the back of Sakura's neck prickled a sense of foreboding swelling in her gut. 

"Enter," Sasuke called, his demeanour unaffected by the change in mood. His composure did little to quell Sakura's apprehension. 

A frantic guard scurried into the room, "My Lord, you have a guest...he just arrived and has requested to see you." 

"I'm not expecting anyone," Sasuke dismissed the guard with a wave of his arm. "Send them out. I'm busy." 

"He's insisting, my Lord." 

With a heavy sigh, Sasuke climbed to his feet. For the first time, Sakura though that he looked tired - as though the weight of the world was hanging over his head. Rolling his shoulders, Sasuke walked to the door and was about to step out of the room when he froze. 

"You," he turned suddenly, pointing directly at Sakura. "Go to your room and don't come out until I send someone for you." 

His composure was cracked. Sasuke usually stoic mask had slipped, revealing an agitated scowl in its place. The sudden change elicited an eruption of whispers. 

"But, I have plans," Sakura protested, remaining seated unsure if she should listen to him. No matter how ominous he sounded, she hated to be commanded by him. Resistance was her first reaction, so ingrained in her it was practically instinctual. 

Sasuke didn't entertain her disobedience as he usually did. With an angry gasp of frustration, he strode into the room once more. Sakura pushed her chair backwards in alarm as he charged towards her, his face thunderous. 

"I don't have time for your games today," he barked, seizing her by the wrist. 

Sakura struggled in his grip as he dragged her away from the table, pretending as though she didn't find the feeling of his touch exhilarating. She planted her feet firmly, digging her heels into the tiles with all her might. Of course, her efforts were fruitless for the strength of a God was incomparable to her own. 

"Let go!" Sakura wailed as she was pulled towards the door. 

"Sasuke c'mon, what's going on?" Tenten piped up. The other Gods were beginning to get to their feet, following their leader into the corridor as he dragged Sakura behind him - still fighting.

Sasuke refrained from answering. His grip on Sakura's wrist was so tight that she was sure it would leave a bruise. Still, she wriggled and pulled. The others followed curiously behind, some entertained some concerned by their King's sudden eagerness to hide their newest addition away. 

"Let me go!" Sakura yelped. "Please, you're hurting me." 

Sasuke's determined steps didn't waver as he marched Sakura towards her chambers, but his grip softened. Sakura seized the opportunity and slipped her hand out of his grasp at the earliest opportunity. Stumbling backwards, Sakura almost toppled Hinata to the floor. Sasuke turned on her, furious. 

"I'm serious, Sakura. Go to your room," he made no move to approach her again as she huddled in her friends' arms. Sasuke was wary of Hinata's hardened glance, but not wary enough to let the matter go. "Don't make me do something you won't like."

"I'll take her to her room if you tell us what's going on," Hinata raised her usually soft voice. The strength in it surprised her mortal companion, who had barely heard her speak above a whisper. 

The rest of the pantheon chorused their agreement, it seemed none of them appreciated being kept in the dark. They had tolerated enough of Sasuke's odd behaviour in the previous weeks. It seemed that they had reached a stalemate. With an embittered sigh, Sasuke opened his mouth to protest when over his shoulder came a gentle wind. 

The scent of jasmine and musk filled the corridor and a stranger approached. Sakura glimpsed the tall figure approaching from behind Sasuke. The man was dressed as finely as any of the Gods who surrounded her. His long, dark hair fell in a ponytail - decorated with a jewelled comb - over his shoulder. In his eyes a familiar glint as he smiled. 

Sasuke sensed him before he spoke, spinning around just in time to be struck in the forehead by an affectionate blow. 

"Hello, little brother." 

* * *

**Sweetopia: So this was a shorter chapter than I remember it being, but here you go! Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think in the comments!**

**Hopefully will be back to you with some new content soon!**

**Follow me on Instagram @sweetopiafics for more content!**

**THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Itachi," Sasuke rubbed his forehead.

Taking a step back he settled himself in front of Sakura, blocking her view of the tall handsome man, but it was a futile attempt. Itachi, ignoring his younger brother for a moment stepped forward, peering over Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura's heart leapt as the man looked upon her. In his eyes, she saw a glint of recognition. A smile appeared on Itachi's face.

"Who is this new beauty?" Itachi asked no one in particular.

A sharp look from Sasuke silenced the usually raucous pantheon. They all shifted uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact. Itachi's smile widened.

"I'm Sakura."

"Go to your chambers," Sasuke, hissed, quickly turning his attention back to his brother. "Itachi, we should speak in the throne room."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sakura," Itachi greeted, not so gently shouldering his brother out of the way. He bowed low and held out his hand. Hesitantly, Sakura placed her hand in his and Itachi brought it to his lips with a tender kiss. "Are you new here, or has my brother been hiding you?"

"Sakura," Sasuke's tone was not to be argued with. The look on his face was not to be argued with either. He stood, scowling at his brother, with both his fists clenched tightly as if ready to strike.

Not wanting to anger him further, Sakura too fell silent. There was only so far that Sasuke could be pushed. Sakura was hesitant to discover if this was his breaking point. She stepped back into the comforting arms of her friend, hoping Hinata would shield her from harm.

"Well, brother, it's been some time," Itachi turned his attentions to Sasuke, seeming blissfully ignorant of his brother's murderous aura. "Walk with me."

Sasuke, still tensed for a fight, turned to follow his brother down the winding corridor. Before he could get too far he paused, turning back to the group who - until that point - had made no moves to disperse, "Hinata, escort Sakura back to her rooms."

Without a word in response, Hinata whisked Sakura through the crowd so quickly that she could scarcely keep up. Stumbling on the long hem of her dress, Sakura glanced back over her shoulder at the dispersing group of Gods and wondered what had just taken place. She dared not ask until they were long out of sight of the retreating figures.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked, her voice hushed. In the quiet of the unfamiliar corridor, Sakura felt as though they might be being listened to. The skin on her arms prickled uneasily. It felt as though there were eyes everywhere, peering out through dark cracks to spy.

"Your chambers," Hinata glanced around and slowed her pace. "We're going the long way around."

Glad that they had slowed, Sakura caught her breath, "Why? Who was that man?"

The following silence only provoked more questions. Hinata had never been reluctant to tell Sakura about anything, even the most personal of questions she had answered. This made her silence all the more suspicious. Confusion and curiosity nagged at Sakura's brain until she had to stop walking to get her thoughts straight.

"Why are you stopping?" Hinata urged Sakura to continue. "We're almost there."

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

Sakura's stubbornness was famous palace wide. It had been a trait which Hinata had admired right up until that very moment. As they stood in the dimly lit corridor in the bowels of the palace, the Goddess wished her friend, for once, would obey without question. Even as she wished it, she knew it would never come true.

"Alright," Hinata sighed. "But let's walk as I tell you. I really do have to take you to your room, Sasuke will be furious with me if I just let you wander. I'm in no mood to be shouted at."

Grudgingly, Sakura agreed, following her friend through the narrow dingy hallways. The wooden floors and ceilings creaked ominously as they travelled. Sakura assumed they were several floors below the ground where her chambers were situated. It was a part of the palace which she had no clue even existed nor how to get to or from.

"So, the man you just met is named Itachi," Hinata began, her soft voice melodic, a comforting sound in the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Sasuke's brother?"

"Yes, his brother," Hinata sighed. "Are you going to interrupt me the entire time?"

"No," Sakura sulked. It was the first time she had been snapped at by Hinata. She didn't care for it.

"Good. As I was saying, Itachi is Sasuke's older brother, the God of…" here Hinata paused, wringing her hands as if unsure if she should divulge the information. "He's the God of Reincarnation and…"

"Wait," Sakura paused, halting mid-step. Hinata held her breath. "If Itachi's Sasuke's  _older_  brother, how can he be the God of Reincarnation? Surely Death has to come  _before_  reincarnation, or it wouldn't work would it?"

Hinata's relief was palpable.

"No, you're right. Itachi  _was_  the God of Death. He uh, he got tired of it and…retired as it were. In truth, he sort of went…missing for a while and Sasuke… Sasuke had to… I don't think I should be telling you all of this, Sakura."

They climbed up a narrow staircase in silence as Sakura struggled to digest what Hinata had just told her. It had only brought new questions, which she fought to stymie. Sakura worked her jaw, "Hinata, what do you mean?"

"I can't tell you," Hinata implored. "Please, Sasuke would be so angry."

"If you don't tell me I'll just ask him myself."

"No," Hinata's pale eyes shone in the half-dark as they emerged through a door and into the corridor which led to Sakura's chambers. "No, you won't, Sakura."

The Goddess' seriousness had taken Sakura by surprise. She had never seen Hinata so worried before. It only stoked the fire of curiosity which was burning in the back of her mind. Itachi's arrival had unsettled the natural balance of the Underworld. None of the pantheon had seemed pleased to see the former God of Death. Feeling scolded, Sakura fell silent.

"Hinata," Sakura whispered after a few long minutes of walking through dark corridors. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I just…if I could just talk to Iatchi…could he send me back?"

Hinata didn't turn around to face her mortal friend. She couldn't. It was a question she had been dreading because she knew the answer.

"Why would you want to?" The Goddess' voice trembled slightly. She had grown fond of the mortal woman, she had finally found a friend. The thought of Sakura leaving, even for the remainder of a short lifetime, devastated her.

"I have to," Sakura said, her voice certain. "I have to warn my people."

"Your people murdered you!" Hinata turned around quickly, seizing her friend by the shoulders and shaking her. "They slaughtered you, Sakura. Coldly and selfishly. Do you really think that if you go back it would be any different? That you could change anything?"

In the solitude of her chambers, Sakura paced the wooden decking of her balcony, staring out over the mist-shrouded lake. After Hinata's outburst, Sakura hadn't spoken a word. The words had stung. They had bit into her very soul, leeching her strength. All because they were true. Would it be different if she was resurrected? Or would she be returning to resume her part as a pawn for the council and the High Priest to control? The thought made her skin burn. The mark on the back of her neck, which had been throbbing painfully for days began to sear, like a fresh brand. No doubt the underworld was enforcing its claim on her soul.

Sakura paced until her legs were sore and her stomach gurgled hungrily.

It had been hours since she had been confined to her room, as far as Sakura could tell. No one had come to fetch her for a mid-day meal, no one had come to bring her water to drink. Even Sakura's racing mind couldn't overcome hunger. She flagged, leaning against the outside wall of the palace her eyes closed and stomach growling.

Evening meal time came and went, and yet there was still no sign of a summons. Frustrated and hungry, Sakura pulled on her chamber door, only to discover it was locked. She hammered a fist into the wood, hoping that Kohaku would be waiting on the other side. If he was, he did not respond.

"Open the door!" She yelled. Sakura yelled until her throat was sore and still no one came to let her out.

 

* * *

 

 

"Good morning, Miss - ghahh!" Kohaku leapt back as Sakura tumbled to the floor at his feet.

Sakura pushed herself up from the corridor floor with a groan. She rubbed her shoulder, feeling the tender spot where bruises would soon bloom.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Kohaku struggled to hide his laughter, but Sakura was far from amused.

"I must have fallen asleep against the door," she grumbled, already marching ahead of him down the corridor. The odd angle which she had slept had made her neck sore. Even as she turned her head to look back at Kohaku, a shock of pain tingled down her spine. "I was waiting for someone to let me out all day."

Kohaku's guilty face peered down at his feet. It didn't bring her the satisfaction that she had hoped it would. She knew that he wasn't to blame. Sakura was certain that Sasuke held the responsibility for her imprisonment - it wouldn't make a change. Still, her fury would have to wait. Hungry and tired, Sakura barely had the energy to walk to the dining hall unaided. She staggered, leaning against a wall for support. Her neck throbbed painfully and she reached up to rub the stiff muscles. As her fingers brushed instinctively against the raised mark of Death, she grimaced. It was swollen and hot. It burned as she probed it and it stung so badly it made her eyes water.

"Miss?" Kohaku repeated. "Miss, I asked if you were alright?"

"I'm fine," Sakura's focus returned and she let her hand drop. "I just…I have a stiff neck is all."

There was no reason to hide the inflamed mark, none that Sakura could think of at the time at least, and yet she so desperately wanted to keep it a secret. The mark had been irritated for some time, but it had never hurt like this. Sakura could feel the sting with every gentle waft of air. All she could do was hope that it would settle.

Kohaku pushed the dining hall doors open to let Sakura through. She was late for breakfast, almost everyone else had arrived before her, crowding around the table with hushed whispering. Something had them on edge. Sakura was too tired to care. She wanted to eat and then she wanted to return to her quarters and sleep in her plush bed.

As Sakura sat, she wiped a bead of sweat from her brow. It was quickly replaced by another. She groaned under her breath, settling herself into her seat. Kohaku poured her a drink, pressing it firmly into her hands which - until that moment - she didn't realise had been trembling.

"Are you sure you're alright, miss?" Kohaku whispered into Sakura's ear. She brushed him away, murmuring under her breath.

Sakura glanced around at the uncomfortable faces around the table. Itachi was not among them. She was sure that was the only reason she had been allowed out of her chambers. Though, judging by Sasuke's ominous glare - she was likely to be sent straight back again after the meal. Sipping on her drink she lowered her eyes - hoping that if she kept quiet there would be a chance she could sneak out.

The room was quiet, save for the clinking of cutlery and a hushed smattering of conversation. None of the Gods were in an excitable mood. There was an anxious atmosphere which loomed over the table like a miasma. Sasuke's aura seemed to darken the room. All the candles in the Underworld couldn't brighten it.

Sakura was halfway through a mouthful when the door swung open.

Itachi breezed into the room, his long hair floating behind him on an imperceivable breeze. His eyes locked onto Sakura immediately - barely lifting from her face as he settles himself on the chair at the opposite end of the table to his younger brother. His servants immediately handed him a glass and gilded plate.

"Hn, you're still here," Sasuke grunted. If he was surprised then he didn't show it.

"Yes, brother. I hope I haven't overstayed my welcome," Itachi addressed his brother without looking at him. His dark eyes flashing marroon in the lanternlight.

Sasuke didn't reply.

There was a tense silence. Under the pressure of Itachi's stare, Sakura understood why he had been the first God of Death. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Sweat dripped over her brow and soaked into the back of her neck. The saltiness of it stung the mark on her neck as though it were an open wound. It was all she could do not to flinch.

"Sakura, was it?"

"Yes…" Sakura answered quickly. She had been eager to talk to him, but now when confronted by him she felt small and insignificant. Her short and faltering answer seemed like it could end the conversation before it had even begun.

Itachi observed her over the rim of his glass. He seemed to be considering his words before he spoke. "You weren't here the last time I visited…"

"No," Sakura shook her head. The rest of the Gods remained awkwardly silent. "I wasn't. I haven't been here that long."

"Yes, when exactly did my brother manage to entice you down to the Underworld, hm?"

Before Sakura could answer, Sasuke slammed his hand onto the table. The loud band startled Sakura into silence. "That's enough, Itachi."

The elder brother sat back with a smug grin as if his brother's outburst alone had told him everything he needed to know. With a raised eyebrow he continued with his meal, glancing between his brother and the newest addition to the palace's residence.

Confused, Sakura went back to her meal. As hard as she tried, it was becoming impossible for her to ignore the searing pain radiating from her mark. She fidgeted in her seat, her hand gripping her fork until her knuckles whitened. Even Itachi's heavy gaze and Sasuke's anger were not distraction enough. Abandoning her meal, Sakura leapt to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Hinata's concerned voice barely registered as Sakura swayed dizzily.

"I have to leave," Sakura took a stumbling step backwards. "I need some air. I can't breathe."

Sakura practically sprinted for the door. Almost tripping over her trailing skirts she knocked into the door, bruising her arm, but Sakura didn't care. Her stomach lurched and bile rose in her throat - bitter and cloying. She swallowed hard. She needed to get outside.

The twilit garden opened its arms to Sakura as she stumbled out of the palace doors. Frigid air hit her, knocking the breath from her lungs. Dropping to her knees on the damp grass, she wretched. A mouthful of dark red bile spattered against the bright green of the lawn. Droplets dripped onto her robes, staining the royal blue fabric with inky black splotches. 

Sakura's head swam as she clenched her fists around blades of grass, desperate to stop the world from spinning. Another wave of nausea gripped her. More bile followed. Sakura groaned, sinking further towards the floor with each dizzying second. 

As quickly as the episode had begun, it passed. Sakura waited a moment, not daring to move, not trusting the sudden subsidence. But it soon became apparent that whatever had affected her was over. The mark on her neck still throbbed, but her head was clear and her stomach settled. She took a deep breath and pushed herself back to her feet, glancing at the red liquid pooled on the grass.  

 _Perhaps I drank my wine too quickly_ , Sakura thought as she turned her back to the garden. She had never been good at handling her drink and on an empty stomach, Underworld wine was near deadly. Shaking her head at the unusual episode, Sakura wandered back to the dining hall, surprised that no one had followed her out. 

They all stared as she walked in. All of them except Sasuke. 

"I think I might have had too much wine."

****

* * *

**Sweetopia: Can I start off by saying THANK YOU. You have no idea how touched I am by your responses to this story. Thank you for all your kind words and your patience when it comes to me taking so long to update. I promise no matter how long it takes I want to get these chapters to you. I am a little worried they're declining in quality (purely because they started off so strong) but I'm doing my best!**

**Thank you for reading! As always I love to hear your comments and opinions about the story so let me know!**

**Follow me if you don't already on Instagram @sweetopiafics**

**Thanks again you amazing people!**

**xoxo**

 


	10. Chapter 10

From a shrouded window, two Gods watched the mortal woman walk through the garden. Unaware to her observers, Sakura wandered through the dew-dampened grass barefooted. Freshly bathed, her long hair hung in a loose braid over her shoulder to dry out. Her skin was flushed pink from the warm bath, or the cold air - which Sasuke couldn't tell and neither could he tear his eyes away as she reached up to brush her hands through a willow tree's low-hanging leaves.

Inside the King's chambers, looking out onto the garden, the two brothers sat. A half-empty decanter of wine sat on the table between them. Sasuke hadn't touched a drop, but his brother's lips were tinged purple at the corners. Itachi took a long, slow drink as he too stared out of the window. They sat in silence. Watching.

"Delicious," Itachi said, finally breaking the silence.

Sasuke knew he wasn't referring to the wine. Even without looking, he could sense his brother's eyes drinking in every last bit of Sakura. His forehead creased into a stern scowl at the thought.

"Lighten up, brother," Itachi goaded, sensing his sibling's disapproval. "I'm not going to eat her."

The scowl didn't shift from Sasuke's face. His brother didn't amuse him like he used to and his jokes did nothing to erase the sordid imagery which seared itself into Sasuke's brain. He knew Itachi well. He knew exactly what he would want with Sakura. A spike of something bitter sent his pulse racing - jealousy.

"Does she do this every day?" Itachi asked, kicking his feet up to rest them on the table as he reclined in his seat. Sakura's thin robe slipped off of her shoulders, exposing her skin for a flash of a second. To Sasuke, it felt like an eternity. "You should give me a room with a nicer view."

"She walks in the garden occasionally, usually with Hinata," Sasuke replied stiffly, finally shifting his gaze to his brother. It seemed like such a pointless lie. Sasuke knew for a fact that Sakura explored the gardens alone almost daily. He watched her from this very window or, if he was in the garden, would meet her beneath the branches of the barren blossom tree.

"Hm," Itachi mused, swirling the wine around his cup. "Perhaps I should accompany her next time."

"Why?" The tone of Sasuke's reply was not what he had intended. It was not a bored question, but rather he had snapped - his tongue sharp.

Itachi grinned over the rim of his cup. It was almost too easy to provoke Sasuke. A millennia before he wouldn't have even gotten a response, not even a twitch, but now Sasuke was feeling, he lashed out at the slightest remark. Itachi's grinning silence irked his brother even more.

"Why do you care?" Itachi countered. He had intended to savour the expression on his brothers face, but Itachi found his eyes wandering again - landing on Sakura's rosebud lips as she called out to a bird singing in the tree above her.

"Hn, I don't  _care._ "

"You could have fooled me."

Tension stifled the conversation, pulling the room back into a gloomy silence. The candles sputtered in their lanterns - almost spent.

Outside, Sakura has moved on - wandering out of the windows reaches in the direction of her own bedroom. Sasuke was both disappointed and relieved. At least he wouldn't have to share his view of her with his brother any longer.

"I'm glad you've…warmed to her," Itachi set his wine down and steepled his fingers under his chin instead.

"What's that supposed to mean?" This time he was intentionally standoffish. His brother's noncommittal shrug only fuel his irritation. "Itachi."

"She certainly does liven up the place," Itachi continued being coy. "It's a real shame I didn't find her when I was in charge of this place. Good job on marking that one."

"I didn't," Sasuke protested. It was a point of pride that he hadn't marked any mortals since he took over ruling the Underworld. He wasn't sure where Sakura had come from. Up until then, he had thought it a fluke, a birthmark which just happened to look like his mark. Itachi's cunning smile told him otherwise. "It was you!?"

"Guilty," Itachi laughed, holding up his hands, most amused with himself. "I made a mistake, I had meant to mark her for myself."

"You're a liar," Sasuke yelled, slamming his fist against the table. "You didn't mark anyone for millennia with your old sigil and yet you expect me to believe you marked  _her_  by  _accident_!"

Itachi shrugged. Feigning disinterest in his brother's accusations, he stood up - brushing his robes to smooth any creases. Taking great pleasure in the outrage on his younger brothers face as he passed, Itachi breezed to the door.

"Consider her a gift then," Itachi called over his shoulder. Beside him, the decanter shattered against the wall. That was his cue to leave.

* * *

 

The floorboards groaned under Sakura's feet. She froze, listening for any sign she had woken someone. Silence echoed back at her, stilling her racing heart. It was late or, rather, early by Sakura's estimations. It would be several more hours before the Underworld equivalent of dawn, but Sakura couldn't stay in her room any longer. Once again she had been unable to sleep. The painful throbbing at the base of her neck and the churning of her stomach had kept her awake most of the night.

For days Sakura had been so sick she could barely stomach more than a mouthful of food. It seemed her only relief was to be out in the fresh air of the garden. This was her intended destination as she crept along the corridors of the palace. She was sure that Sasuke would disapprove of her being out of her room at this time of night. But as long as she didn't get caught, it didn't matter. Shifting her weight slowly, Sakura winced at the long drawn out squeak.

"Sakura?"

Sakura winced. She had been caught. Out of the shadows stepped an unfamiliar figure. Itachi had been elusive since he had arrived in the Underworld. Sakura had been trying to catch him alone, eager to speak with him about returning her to the mortal realm. Now she had her chance.

"Itachi," Sakura ducked her head in a slight bow. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Not at all," he dismissed her. "What are you doing wandering around alone so late?"

"I…" Sakura pressed the tender skin on the back of her neck subconsciously. "I just needed some air. I find it difficult to sleep."

It wasn't a lie, Sakura told herself as she stood trembling. Itachi's presence was overwhelming, to say the least. His eyes were piercing, as he stared. Sakura shifted uncomfortably. She was uncertain what to do, or say next - silence ruled for a few moments.

Itachi's serious face broke into a friendly smile and he held out his hand, "Then let me escort you."

Tentatively, Sakura slipped her hand into his - feeling the firm pressure of his fingers as he accepted it. Allowing him to lead her down the corridor, Sakura found herself holding her breath. Her mark burned more intensely, stinging red hot through her veins. Sakura fought the urge to snatch her hand away. She didn't want to offend the only God who could send her back to the mortal realm.

The quiet of the palace seemed less daunting with company. After a few moments, Sakura began to relax. The pair strolled through the dark corridors, their way lit only by sporadic lanterns which seemed to flicker in an unperceivable wind. As they walked, Sakura worked herself up to ask the question which had been burning within her for days.

"Hinata told me you're the God of Reincarnation," Sakura began, keeping her tone light and her eyes straight ahead.

"I am," Itachi chuckled. He already knew what she was going to ask before she said it. "I suppose you want me to send you back to the mortal realm, do you?"

For a moment Sakura was so startled by his forthrightness, that she faltered - almost stumbling. Her heart raced, they were almost at Sasuke's chambers - not the ideal setting for their chosen topic of conversation. "I…yes…yes, if you could…if you would do that…I mean…"

"I suppose that I could," Itachi mused. The thought seemed to amuse him. "Of course, it would be difficult. Sending you back to your body would be difficult. I usually give souls a new life - not reinstate their old ones."

Sakura's mouth was dry. She felt as though she had not had a sip of water or wine for days as she listened to the God's musings. With each step they grew closer to Sasuke's chambers. She had no doubt that he would hear them if they continued to talk - she would have to convince his brother quickly.

"Please! I have to get back, my village needs me, people are dying… _children_  are dying."

"Children die in the world every day."

It seemed a cold statement, but Sakura knew it was meant to be comforting. Still, she didn't take comfort from it. She had to convince him. She had to beg.

"Please, I will do anything," Her voice sounded so pitiful in the dim corridor even to her own ears.

Sakura scarcely had a second to regret her words. Before she could understand what was happening the wall was at her back. Itachi loomed over her, his fingers digging sharply into the soft skin of her cheek. His grip was so strong it felt like her bones would shatter at any moment. Shocked, Sakura could do nothing but stare wild eyes and silent in terror into the deep maroon eyes of the God who held her.

Itachi's aura had shifted. His overwhelming presence seemed to seep into the atmosphere around them - darkening the lanterns and filling his mortal captive with a cold send of dread. It was now that Sakura was reminded of his true heritage. Itachi was Death. He had been Death long before Sasuke, long before time as she knew it existed. He was ancient and all-knowing and powerful. She was at his mercy.

"Anything is such broad word," the air hummed with the sound of his voice. He was so close, every inch of his body pressed against every inch of hers. Sakura could feel the coldness leech from his skin to hers and yet, the mark on her neck blazed hotter than it ever had before.

"Please," Sakura whimpered. She did not like feeling so helpless, so small in the face of something greater than herself. "Please… I'll do-"

"Anything. Anything I want you to, in exchange for your mortal life back?" Itachi could feel the tremor in her body, the shifting of her muscles as she swallowed - trying to muster the strength to answer. He admired her for a moment - she certainly was brave. Brave and determined. He wondered just how much he could ask of her in exchange for what she wanted. There were certain things he wanted from her. As he held her body close, more carnal thoughts flooded his mind. "Anything at all?"

Itachi's thumb brushed over her bottom lip. Sakura shuddered, feeling his breath against her ear as he spoke. She knew what he would ask of her first. She knew what men wanted, it seemed immortal men were no different. But if she agreed, would he ask more of her?

"I…" Sakura was just about to answer when a door down the corridor slammed open, shaking the wall she was pressed up against.

"Let go of her Itachi," Sasuke's voice was thunderous. Sakura had never seen him so angry as he was in that moment, marching towards them with a murderous look in his eye. 

Itachi hesitated a moment, his bruising grip waning, before he dropped Sakura swiftly to the ground. A mortal woman, no matter how beautiful, wasn't worth his brother's wrath. It would be more trouble than it was worth. He stepped back, turning to face Sasuke with a disinterested stare. 

From the floor, Sakura stared up at the two brothers. She felt sick. The floor seemed to turn to liquid beneath her, a thick sludge pulling her down into it. Any strength she had left was evading her. The mark on her neck burned savagely, white-hot through her veins. 

"Sakura," Sasuke's eyes transformed from hateful to tender in a matter of moments. In fact, that sweet and tender gaze was the last thing Sakura saw before she was plunged into the dark depths of unconsciousness. "Sakura!" 

All at once, the palace seemed to come alive. Sasuke shoved his brother aside and lifted Sakura's body from the floor - yelling for help as he rushed her to his chambers. Itachi did not follow him. He merely stood and watched as Sasuke swept down the corridor - prize in hand. He didn't shift as a barrage of servants came running to their master's aid. Nor even when other Gods and Goddesses - awakened from their slumber by the commotion - dashed by. He was experiencing something quite unusual - regret. 

 

* * *

 

Feverish dreams troubled Sakura's sleep. She slipped in and out of waking, barely aware of where she was or who was with her. Time, as it so often did in the Underworld, seemed to stop and start with abandon - leaving Sakura in the empty space between. She lay, unconscious and unaware for days before she woke. 

It was dark. A curtained room with no lanterns. Sakura's eyes were open for a long time before they had adjusted to the blackness. She shifted beneath the layers of blankets on top of her - they all felt sticky and saturated with sweat. 

"You're awake," a voice said through the darkness. 

"Sasuke?" Sakura's voice was frail. She strained her eyes, trying to make out a figure in the black room.

"Close," the voice was closer now, almost in her ear. Sakura's heart seized. She knew who was at her bedside. 

"Itachi," she dared not move. "What...Where am I?" 

"Hush, you need to rest. No one is to know I am here, alright?" 

Sakura swallowed, her head pounding, she didn't like the sound of that at all - but what choice did she have? She kept silent, closing her eyes again - they would do her no good in the inky darkness. A hand brushed the hair from her forehead and she flinched. 

"I've thought of what I want," Itachi whispered to her, raising the hairs on her arms. Sakura waited, her stomach knotting painfully. "Do you still want to go home?" 

"Tell me what you want." 

"You said you'd do anything..." 

"Just, tell me what you want me to do," Sakura's eyes flooded with tears, sure that whatever the former God of Death wanted from it it would be terrible. Suddenly, she was glad that it was dark, he wouldn't be able to see how afraid she was. 

"Wait. For one year." 

"What?" Sakura was confused. 

"I'll come back for you in a year. I will take you back to your mortal body and you can return to your village to live the rest of your natural life. It will be as though no time passed since your death in the mortal world. But you must wait." 

"Is...is that all?" Sakura choked, tears streaming down her face. She dared not believe it. She could go home. She could help her village. She could save them. 

"That's all," Itachi whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Now, I fear that my presence is the source of your illness, so I will leave you. Sleep, child." 

Sakura slipped back into a dreamless sleep for the next three days. When she awoke, Itachi was long gone - leaving her with no proof if his visit had been real or imagined. Still, in her heart, Sakura knew he had been with her. She had offered him anything and he had asked for time. For that she was grateful. She was going home. 

* * *

 

**Sweetopia: So here's a little update to keep you going! It's a little shorter than usual, but I think content wise there was a lot??**

**I want to thank you all again for your kind words and patience. All your support is so meaningful to me and I am so happy to be creating something for you to enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it.**

**Please let me know your thoughts and feelings about my work in the comments section! I love reading your feedback and it really spurs me on when it comes to writing more chapters.**

**Follow me on Instagram @sweetopiafics**

**Thanks guys, you're the best! I love you!**

**xoxox**


	11. Chapter 11

The air was stifling. That was the first thing Sakura noticed. Her skin burned, red hot, as she shifted restlessly between the sweat-soaked sheets. Before she could even open her eyes, the cool rim of a glass was pressed against her lips. Water quenched her dry mouth and she sputtered to life.

Hinata, pulled the glass away from Sakura's lips quickly, "Sakura! You're awake!"

"What happened?" Sakura croaked, struggling to sit up. Her arms trembled weakly beneath her as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Nothing," Hinata hushed. "Lie back down."

"I don't feel…" Sakura's vision faded at the edges and she allowed Hinata to push her back onto the soft pillows. "I feel sick."

"I know."

Closing her eyes, Sakura tried to focus on something other than the sickening heat burning up her body. She shuddered violently as Hinata laid a damp cloth across her forehead. The sudden cold took her breath away. For a while, the cold rag across her brow and Hinata's gently humming as she tidied things away was enough to lull Sakura back into a feverish slumber. She rested, unconscious but aware for what seemed like hours.

The sound of the door opening brought stirred her from her slumber, but not enough for her to open her eyes. Instead, she feigned sleep and listened. Hinata spoke in a breathy whisper to a servant, her voice too light for Sakura to understand. Then, a second voice interrupted their soft conversation.

"Hn, is she awake?"

The sound of Sasuke's voice made Sakura's eyelids flicker open - answering his question. He turned quickly, ignoring Hinata's protestations. If Sakura hadn't been semi-delirious with fever, she would have been surprised by the concern on his face as he knelt beside her. Instead, she gazed up at him with foggy eyes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura mumbled softly.

"What's wrong with her?" Sasuke talked over her. "She's been sick for days."

"She is getting better," Hinata replied, busying herself with folding rags and pilling them beside her at the foot of the bed. "Just, slowly."

The room fell silent. Hinata plunged another rag into icy water, wringing it out and dunking it again. She repeated it several times before she finally brought the cool rag, still dripping to Sakura's bedside. She removed the old rag, throwing it into a pile of others, and placed the new rag over Sakura's brow - eliciting a sigh of relief. In the silence, Sakura slipped back into a half-sleep, unable to keep her feverish mind in check.

"There's something else," Hinata whispered, not wanting to rouse Sakura. Sasuke looked at his friend seriously and she noticed how tired he looked. She had never seen him look so drawn before. "The…the mark…your mark…"

"It's not my-" Sasuke cut himself off. Shaking his head, he rubbed his forehead, thinking better of telling Hinata that his brother was responsible for Sakura's presence in the Underworld. Even if she wasn't the gossiping type, he couldn't risk any of the others finding out - it would undermine his authority. "What about it?"

"I think…I mean, it's just that…" Hinata fumbled with her words.

"Just tell me!"

If Hinata was startled by Sasuke's outburst she didn't show it. She had prepared herself for his anger, she was sure that it was coming.

"The mark on her back is swollen, it's red and hot and…" she trailed off. "I can't touch it."

"You can't touch it or you won't?"

"I can't. It makes it worse. Everyone else has tried. The healers think that whatever is wrong with her it's because of your mark, but they can't treat it because they can't touch her."

A knot formed in Sasuke's stomach. He knew what she was asking of him but it wasn't his mark, or at least he hadn't given it to her. His brother had done this. Toyed with a humans soul, tied it to Sasuke and doomed her for eternity to suffer. If Sasuke's suspicions were correct, nothing he could do would help.

"Have you spoken to my brother?"

"Itachi?" Hinata was surprised by the question. "No, he, he left days ago…I thought you knew that."

"Sit her up," Sasuke sighed. The least he could do was to try.

He couldn't bear to watch as Hinata and a servant, who had been hiding in the corner of the room, lifted Sakura into a seated position. She looked so small and fragile, a wisp of her self as though her spirit was slipping away. The mark on the back of her neck was a shocking red and purple splotch against the cream of her skin. The sight of his sigil on her neck used to fill him with a kind of satisfaction, back when he thought it might have just been a coincidence, now the thought of his brother…Sasuke shook his head, trying to rid his brain of his brother and Sakura - the way they had been _entwined._  They had been so close, so entranced by each other that they hadn't noticed him watching them. A hot flash of jealousy filled him.

"Sasuke?" Hinata prompted, knowing he hadn't heard her the first time she had called him over. "The salve, there on the tray."

Shoving down his jealousy, Sasuke dipped his fingers into the sweet-smelling salve. He hesitated, avoiding eye contact with anyone else in the room. He didn't want to know how they would react if he made her worse, because he was sure they would blame him. Clenching his teeth, Sasuke pressed his hand against her back.

"Ah!" Sakura yelped, twitching at the sudden pressure. Sasuke recoiled, muttering apologies under his breath. "No," Sakura's voice was hoarse, "it's fine…"

It seemed that Sakura was right. The mark hadn't reacted to Sasuke's touch as he had expected. There was no screaming, no searing pain and no bubbling of flesh. He breathed out heavily, smearing more of the salve across her skin. Her sighs of relief sent a thrill up his spine and, when she arched her back in pleasure Sasuke pulled back - excusing himself from the room - unable to think straight.

* * *

"Can I come in? I have your food," the sound of Kohaku's voice through the door was a welcome one.

"Come in!"

It seemed that Kohaku was just as pleased to see her as Sakura was to see him. He practically threw the tray on the ground as he bounded across the room towards her. It took all his restraint for him not to throw his arms around her.

"You look great, Miss!" he grinned.

Sakura was sat, cross-legged in her bed. She had been confined to her room, with strict orders to rest. The only visitors she had were healers, who Sakura had discovered were the most underutilized staff in the palace - she was the only human to ever get sick _after_ death - and Sasuke who had visited once a day with a proverbial army of servants. After all the drama, she had missed her own valet more than she had realised.

"I've missed you," she smiled. "They wouldn't let me see you."

Kohaku rolled his eyes, muttering about the hokum of the Underworld healers under his breath as he laid out her meal. He waited with her while she ate and Sakura was grateful for the company. After a while, it became obvious that he was wanting to say something.

"What is it, Kohaku?" Sakura slapped the sheets playfully as Kohaku continued to fidget.

"Nothing, miss, it's not my place to say," he shook his head. Sakura sighed, palace gossip for sure. She knew the servants whispered about her - behind her back or not - and this bout of illness was bound to have sparked a blaze of rumours. Sakura also knew that Kohaku most definitely couldn't keep a secret. "It's just…were you really…some of the other servants said that you were…were you really _kissing_  Itachi-"

"No!" Sakura's cheeks flushed, only making her look guiltier. "No, I was not!"

"Sasuke was angry," Kohaku shrugged, ignoring the alarm in her voice.

"Oh?"

"You usually make him angry…and Itachi, Itachi always makes him angry. The only thing that would make him as angry as he was-"

"Sasuke was angry?" Sakura interrupted. It wasn't an unusual occurrence for Sasuke to be angry, Sakura had been in the underworld long enough to know that. It was his reason for anger that intrigued her. "So you thought that it was because I was _kissing_  his brother?"

"Not me! I didn't think that!" he backtracked, bowing his head. "It's just….Megumi saw him leaving your room…before he left."

A foggy memory blossomed from the depths of her consciousness, one that had been shrouded by the cloud of her fever. Had she dreamt it? Had Itachi really promised-

"I'm sorry, forget I brought it up," Kohaku blurted, seeing the faraway look in Sakura's eyes.

Sakura shook her head slowly, still trying to get a grasp on her memories. Itachi had been there, she was sure of it, as sure as she could be. She remembered his scent, the touch of his hand, his voice whispering in her ear.

_"Wait. For one year." _

The memory made her heart leap. She would be able to go home. The realization almost made her squeal with joy. The door to her room swung open and the ecstatic smile slipped from her face. Sasuke and his entourage walked calmly into the room. Sakura's excitement plummeted into guilt.

"Sorry, Sire," Kohaku bowed, gathering the half-eaten bowls of food back onto the trays.

Sasuke ignored him, walking purposefully into the room. His face was composed as he stood in front of Sakura's bed. "Hn, you look…better."

"Thank you," Sakura bowed her head, avoiding eye contact. "I feel better."

There was a long silence. Sasuke's servants began shuffling awkwardly out of the room, quietly as if hoping to sneak out before their master would notice. Of course, he did.

"Where are you going?" he snapped, "I didn't dismiss you."

"Sorry m'lord," a brave young woman stepped forward. "We just thought-"

"Actually," Sakura interrupted. Now she felt better, undressing in front of Sasuke felt embarrassing enough, let alone a whole crowd of gossiping servants. "Would you mind if they stepped out for a little while? You too Kohaku."

Sasuke's body tensed at the request, being alone with her was exactly what he had been trying to avoid. He struggled for a reason, any reason not to oblige her but could think of none. With a heavy sigh, he dismissed his staff, instructing them to wait outside the door for him. He watched as Sakura's valet followed suit, hurrying for the door as fast as his legs would carry him - pulling it closed behind him.

The room seemed smaller with only the two of them in it. The tension was palpable, Sakura couldn't blame the servants for wanting to leave. With a heavy sigh, Sakura rose to her feet - pulling her braid over her shoulder as she did so. The mark on her back had almost returned to normal. It no longer stung or burned nor was it swollen or hot to the touch - and yet the healers had insisted on a daily application of salve.

Sasuke produced a small glass vial from the sleeve of his robe. "Turn around," he murmured, unstoppering the vial.

Sakura obliged, turning her back to him waiting for the cold touch of his hand. Moments passed without Sasuke touching her skin and Sakura glanced over her shoulder at him expectantly.

"Is something wrong?"

"Your, hn," Sasuke coughed, "Your dress, could you…"

"You want me to take it off?"

"No!" The panic in Sasuke's voice was unmistakable. "No, just…"

The touch of Sasuke hand on her shoulder made her jolt. Sakura held her breath as his fingers slipped the soft silk of her dress further down her shoulders. It was a less embarrassing solution than undressing completely, she knew that, and yet it felt much more intimate. She let out a shaky sigh.

"I could do this myself," Sakura whispered, though it felt loud in the quiet of the room. Sasuke ignored her, pressing his fingers to the mark on her back. They both knew there was no reason for this to continue. "I uh…I feel much better now, thank you."

Stepping forwards, just out of Sasuke's reach, Sakura pulled her dress back over her shoulders - protecting her skin from his probing fingers. Biting her lip she turned to face him, "Sasuke..." For a wild moment, Sakura considered telling him what Itachi had promised her. For a single, heart-stopping second she wondered how he would react. Maybe he would be pleased. Most likely he would lock her away and never allow him to see Itachi again. "I don't think you'll need to do this any more." 

"Hn, I agree," he nodded, giving her one last glance before retreating from the room.

* * *

**Sweetopia: Howdy y'all! This is just a quick little update! Between running my business and being ill AGAIN for the last three weeks :( I've been super busy and haven't had much time to write, but I'm using the time I'm supposed to be resting to write some chapters (because I can't just sit and do nothing, thank you anxiety lmao). Anyway I know that was an over share!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED SOON!**

**Sorry for any mistakes but I don't have a lot of time to proof these before they come out and Grammarly has gone majorly downhill lately.**

**FOLLOW ME ON INSTAGRAM @SWEETOPIAFICS FOR MORE CONTENT.**

**THANKS AGAIN**

**XOXO**


	12. Chapter 12

Time, it seemed, was all Sakura needed to heal. It was all she had in the Underworld. Hours slipping by, falling through her fingers like grains of sand, until she would be free. Hours until she could feel the sun on her face. Hours, days, weeks, months. A year. She only had to wait a year.

Sakura slid her fingers through the grass, gripping the blades gently between her fingers. Tilting her head back, she stared up at the boughs of the once dead cherry tree. She had spent days since her recovery lying on the grass starring up at the baren branches, but today something was different. Sakura squinted, straining her eyes to focus on the high branches - she could have sworn that she could see fuzzy green splotches sprouting from their tips. Buds were forming, leaves ready to unfurl - covering the empty space in the gardens canopy - though against the twilight sky it was difficult to tell.

Gently, Sakura lowered herself to the ground. The plush moss and soft grasses cradled her as she sank into the earth. Tired, her bones ached. Though her fever had passed and her mark was no longer inflamed, the illness had taken its toll on her spirit. She felt weak - just a wisp of her true self - as though there was no fire inside of her at all.

Most of her days were spent sleeping in various locations in the palace gardens. The fresh air had been recommended to her by more than one of the healers. It didn't make her feel better, but neither did it make her feel worse so Sakura stuck it out - walking as far as she could each morning and then sleeping when she could walk no more. The cherry tree was the furthest she had managed to reach. For three days she had dozed at the centre of the garden until she had summoned the strength to walk back each night.

 _Today will be no different,_ Sakura thought her eyelids drooping closed. The whispering of the wind through the trees around her lulled her gently to sleep - as though she were listening to the faint murmuring of a conversation in a distant room.

"Hello?"

Sakura sat up with a start. Looking sharply around the clearing, she cast about for the speaker. There was no one to see. Taking a deep breath, Sakura prepared to settle herself back into her mossy nest - writing the voice off as a figment of her imagination, a dream half-waking.

"Hello? Is there…anyone there?"

Struggling to shake off the heaviness of fatigue, Sakura pushed herself to her feet. This time she knew what she had heard was not in her head. There was someone in the garden with her.

"Hello!?"

The voice was more frantic than the first time she had heard it, and louder too. In it, Sakura recognised the fear. She had felt the same when she had first found herself in the Underworld. Creeping forward slowly, she scanned the bushes for any sign of movement. The voice had fallen silent again.

"Hello, I'm here!" Sakura cupped her hands to her lips. "Are you alright?"

There was no response. The trees rattled in the breeze, their voices no longer soothing but mocking. Perhaps she had imagined it after all. Her limbs protested with each step but she made herself continue, walking further into the garden.

"Hello!?" The voice cried out. It was  _loud_. Startlingly close.

Losing her composure, Sakura rushed towards the sound. She fought her way through thick brambles, their needle-sharp thorns drawing welts across her skin and snaring the fine silk of her dress. On the other side of the bramble thicket, sat alone was the source of the voice.

"Sai?"

The lone figure looked up instantly at the sound of his name and recognition flooded his face, "Sakura?"

"It is you," Sakura breathed raggedly. The cuts on her arms and cheeks stung, but worse was the knot in her stomach which tightened as she realised what had happened to him. "Oh no, Sai…they didn't…"

The blank expression on Sai's face was almost like a mask, but Sakura had known him long enough to see the pain in his eyes. Of course, there was only one reason he was here in the underworld. He too had been sacrificed.

"What happened? Why did they do this to you?"

At first glance, it would be impossible to tell that Sai was marked. His porcelain skin was smooth and unblemished, but there was a mark. It was hidden, small and neat, on the inside of his elbow - the thin white lines barely visible against his skin. Sai was marked by one of the lesser gods, The God of Art and Music. Not a likely candidate for sacrifice.

Not waiting for an answer, Sakura hauled him to his feet - momentarily forgetting her pains - and proceeded to drag him through the gardens in the direction of the palace. Sai was wordless, unusual in itself. Sakura had a hard time getting him to be quiet in the mortal realm. He allowed her to pull him along for several minutes before he seemed to regain his senses.

"Where are we going?"

"It's really better if you ask questions later. Did they really sacrifice you?"

"No," Sai shook his head. Sakura slowed her pace, letting her arm slack. Her relief was short-lived. "They murdered me."

Sakura's stomach twisted painfully. It hadn't ended with her after all. The corruption was still rampant in her village and innocent people were getting hurt.

* * *

"You have to do something!" Sakura's yell echoed around the empty walls of the throne room as the doors swung open to let her in, Sai in tow.

Clustered around a table at the centre of the room, Sasuke and several other gods seemed to be locked in deep discussion, ignoring her blatant intrusion - it seemed they were used to it. Unperturbed, Sakura marched into the room, anger burning its way through her soul, lending her the strength she needed. As she approached the table, several of the lesser Gods shot her nervous looks, warning her to stay away.

"Sasuke," Sakura knew he was trying to ignore her. "Sasuke!"

"What do you want, mortal?" Ino snapped, stepping out of the shadows at the far side of the hall. It was clear she had been lurking there for some time. She always was. Anywhere Sasuke was, Ino was never too far away.

During her time in the Underworld, Sakura had learned that Ino was less terrifying than she appeared. Past the terrifying beauty and menacing attitude was a layer of something softer. Sai seemed to notice it too. His hand, which had been limp in Sakura's grip, clenched. Tears welled in his eyes as he looked upon the Goddess of Beauty and he dropped to his knees in front of her. The scene finally attracted the attention of Death. He looked up from the papers to the bewildered human soul, weeping the presence of Beauty itself. Sakura was also transfixed, and bewildered, by his reaction.

"What is this?" Sasuke demanded, pushing back his chair. The sound of the wood scraping against the marble floor jarred Sakura's bones.

"The temple in my village has gone too far," Sakura blurted, wanting to get through her story as quickly as possible before Sasuke could have the chance to silence her. "They are murdering any sacrifice who disagrees with them! They killed Sai-"

"Cast him out," Sasuke said, waving at one of the lesser gods.

"What? No!" Sakura took several steps towards him. She was uncertain what she had planned on doing, there was no way she could physically intimidate the God of Death, ruling King of the Underworld, to bend to her will. "No!"

"He doesn't belong here," Sasuke sighed. He sounded tired, Sakura wondered vaguely if he had been sleeping.

"Exactly," Sakura agreed, glancing over her shoulder at the mortal man. "Send him back to the-"

"You know I can't do that. Send him to the fields with the others, let him rest."

It was the first time Sakura had heard of the fields being a restful place. She had assumed they were a hellish nightmare, though she could not remember why.

"No," Ino spoke up. Turning her wide blue eyes on her King, Ino shook her head. Sai had thrown himself at her feet, beside himself. "I want him."

There was a heavy silence. Sakura didn't know what Ino meant, but it felt better than letting her fellow sacrifice wander the wastes out beyond the castle - restful or not. Surely anything would be better than that.  _If he stays in the palace, maybe I can smuggle him back to the mortal world when Itachi comes,_  Sakura thought.

"Ino," Sasuke's voice was warning.

"No," She repeated sternly despite her shocked expression. "You get to keep one," here she gestured at Sakura, "I want one too. He stays."

* * *

The flurry of excitement that came from Sai's arrival had died down by nightfall. Sasuke had allowed Sai to remain in the palace on the condition that he become part of the staff. The offer seemed to appease Ino, who had taken to the boy quickly - not surprising considering his constant worship of her. It had also eased Sakura's mind. Sai had died because she had done nothing to stop the high priest the day he sacrificed her - there was nothing she could do to change that. Still, she was grateful for her God's mercy, even if it wasn't directed at her.

The halls of the palace were silent as Sakura passed through them, just the rustling of her silken skirts against the floorboards filled the air. It was late. She had waited until the servants had retired for the evening to leave her chambers - the less gossip about her nighttime activities the better. Holding a lantern in front of her to see through the gloom, Sakura tried to ignore the eerie feeling which was creeping up on her. The last time she had walked these passages at night, Itachi had been lurking.

Thankfully, Sakura reached her destination uninterrupted. The purple glow of the lights through Sasuke's chamber doors rendered her lantern useless. Carefully, she placed it on the floor by the door - she would need it for her walk back. She loitered for a moment, unsure if he would be in his chambers at all. Then, summoning her nerve, she raised her hand and knocked on the wooden frame of the door.

For a moment there was no response. Sakura's heart sank, she had been hoping to thank him - and then convince him to do something about the corrupt Elders in her village.

"Hn, enter," Sasuke's voice was muffled, but still audible in the silence.

Holding her breath, Sakura pulled the door open and stepped into the room before sliding it shut behind her. The room itself was lit by flickering candles in boxes of purple-tinted glass giving it an eerie glow. A fire crackled low in the hearth, scarcely throwing off heat. A table and chair were positioned in the corner beside a draped window. Books and scrolls were stacked neatly on the shelves which lined the room and comfortable chairs were draped with fine silks and adorned with ornate cushions. Only one thing was missing from the room. Sasuke.

"I…" Sakura began, taking tentative steps forward. A cool breeze slipped its way through her clothing raising the hairs on her skin. Following it, Sakura slipped through an opening, partially shrouded by a heavy curtain. Beyond this second doorway was another room. A lavish bed, covered in plush furs and soft down pillows took up much of the space but Sakura's eye was drawn to the open balcony screen door.

Sasuke was sat out on the wooden platform which looked out over the lake. The bare skin of his torso flexed and rippled in the half-light as he turned to look at her. If he was surprised to see her, it didn't show.

Sakura felt her pulse race and her cheeks heat as she looked at him, her eyes wavering from his face to the vastness of his exposed skin. From his broad chest and muscled shoulders to his strong arms and defined abs, Sasuke was every bit the deity he had been made out to be. He was perfectly calm in the cool night air, sat by the tranquil water of the lake. In the purple glow of the candlelight, Sasuke seemed to glow - radiant and deathly beautiful. Sakura felt her mouth go dry and her knees weaken. She had forgotten herself. Forgotten why she had come to him.

"Sakura? Are you alright? You look pale," The low murmur of Sasuke's voice thrummed within Sakura's chest. She had never seen him this way before.

"I…I wanted to thank you," she took several steps away from him, hoping distance would clear her head. "For…for…for being, being so merciful…"

Sasuke's placid expression was marred by the furrowing of his brow. He had never witnessed Sakura at a loss for words. Certainly, she had been silent around him, but he could always sense that there were words being held in, just waiting for the chance to come bursting from her lips. Now, she seemed distracted. Feverish.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, climbing to his feet.

As fast as Sakura could move, it was not fast enough to escape Sasuke's strong grip. His hands found her, grasping her gently as she stumbled. Sakura struggled to put her thoughts in order. She had never felt like  _this_  before. Even the feeling of his hand pressed against her forehead sent a thrill through her.

"Hn, you feel hot," Sasuke slid his hand over Sakura's hair, brushing it from her face. "Are you feeling ill again?"

"N-no. I'm fine. I just, I wanted to say thank you, for Sai…I mean for not sending Sai away," The words tumbled over each other in their attempt to leave her lips.

Flustered, Sakura excused herself hurriedly and darted for the door. She had almost made it halfway through the main room when Sasuke's voice called her back.Of course, she could have pretended not to hear him but the call was a demand, not a request. Steeling her resolve, Sakura took a moment to collect herself. Then she turned back, pulling the curtain aside and stepping back into the bedroom.

Sasuke stood at the centre of the room, arms folded, watching as Sakura loitered in the doorway. He could see the trembling in her legs, the flushed skin over her cheeks, slipping down her neck to her chest. He swallowed, turning his eyes away - he had to focus on something else.

"How do you know the mortal boy?" he asked.

"Sai?"

"Hn, yes, Ino's new _toy_."

The scorn in Sasuke's voice surprised Sakura, he seemed almost…jealous. She had never considered the relationship between Beauty and Death before, but it seemed that there must have been something between them. The thought was sour in her mouth, too sour to speak.

"So? How do you know him?"

"He lived at the temple with me," Sakura said simply. The answer didn't seem to placate Sasuke, in fact, it only served to make him more agitated. Panic shot through Sakura if Sasuke changed his mind about Sai's fate she was sure he would make her friend's death a miserable one. "I'm sure Ino will grow tired of him soon. If she does I could always do with the company now that Kohaku is busy in the Kitchens most-"

"No," Sasuke snapped, his voice crackling through the air like a whip. The severity of his tone took Sakura aback.

"I'm sorry," she squeaked, bowing slightly. "I didn't mean to presume…"

"Were you close? While you were  _alive?"_ Sasuke questioned, brushing over his outburst. His insistence didn't make Sakura feel more comfortable, but it was distracting. She was finally able to focus on his face, which was marred by a scowl. His dark eyes gleamed dangerously in the candlelight almost daring her to defy him. 

"Oh," she shrugged, trying to keep calm. "Not really, I only saw him occasionally in the temple. For a long time I…no, it's not important…"

Sasuke gaze was steady, urging her to continue.

"…For the longest time when Sai arrived at the temple, we really didn't get along. He kept calling me ugly."

Sakura was relieved to hear a faint chuckle escape Death's lips, a wry smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. The tension in the room dissolved, falling away as quickly as it had come. Sakura let out a shaky breath. She turned, pulling the curtain aside once more - hoping to slip away while Sasuke was in a good mood.

"Hn, Sakura," Sasuke called. His voice was softer now, but no less demanding. She turned, her long hair sweeping like a curtain over her shoulder. Sasuke stared into her bright green eyes for a moment, they seemed to glow in the half-dark, illuminated by the purple candlelight. For a split second, he could have mistaken her for a Goddess, new and emboldened by creation. He could scarcely tear his eyes away.

"Yes?" her voice was breathy and soft.

"I," it was Sasuke's turn to falter now. His brow creased as he struggled with his words. "I…the mark, my mark…I want to see it."

In life, it was not unusual for Sakura to be asked such a thing. It would happen so often that she had only been allowed to wear clothing which left the mark in full view. But since death, it had only been requested a handful of times. Instinctively, her hand reached up to press against the marked skin - instead, her finger met silk. She was wearing one of her favourite gowns, deep pink silks layered atop crisp white undergarments - all of them rose high at the back.

"I can't," she shook her head. "But it's fine, healed completely."

"That's not…" Sasuke shook his head. "I need to see."

"I can't," Sakura repeated, confused by his urgency. "My dress…it's covered."

Sasuke looked physically pained for a moment. He ran a hand through his hair, considering what to do next. Of course, he could have let her leave but something in him needed to see that mark - needed to know that she still belonged to him.

"Sakura, please."

The desperation in Sasuke's voice, made Sakura's heart skip a beat. She stepped towards him. It would be easier to oblige him than resist - it was a lesson she had learned more than once. Breathing in quick, shallow breaths, her fingers fumbled with the ties and pins which held her dress together until, clumsily, she slipped from the upper layer - letting it drift to the floor. Even just without that thin layer of silk, Sakura felt exposed. She shivered, not knowing if the chill night breeze or Sasuke's intent stare was to blame.

There was that heavy feeling again, Sakura's limbs ached - protesting with every inch she moved. Sasuke watched her struggle for a moment, her small hands shaking as she frantically tried to remove the layers of fabric which shielded her skin from him before he intervened. His hands made short work of the knotted ribbons and jade tipped pins, dropping layer after layer of fabric to the floor at their feet.

Sakura felt as though her heart might explode. Sasuke's fingers brushed against her as he undressed her, separated from her skin by fewer and fewer layers. She remained as still as possible, fearing and longing simultaneously for the caress of his hand.

Both hesitated at the final layer of soft white silk. The shift was the only layer which dipped low enough to reveal the faint pink mark between Sakura's shoulder blades. Yet Sasuke's hands wavered toying with the single ribbon which held it closed. He longed to look at her, to touch every inch of her soft skin. The urge concerned him. His lewd thoughts were his brother's influence, no doubt, but it didn't make a difference.

The candles flickered low as a breeze swept through the room, threatening to extinguish the light. Outside rain had begun to fall, the drops meeting the surface of the lake - like lovers embracing - muffled all other noise. The dimly lit room and weathered ambience seemed to pull the two of them closer together.

Shaking herself, Sakura turned quickly, pulling her hair over one shoulder as she did. She didn't understand what Sasuke's motivation was. For the most part, she assumed it was just another test of his power over her. The feeling of his breath against her neck sent a tingle of excitement down her spine. Sakura clenched her teeth unable to bear it. She had to get out. Sasuke's fingers brushed over the mark on her back, sending her bolting for the door red-faced and overwhelmed.

Abandoning her lantern, which she had left at the door of Sasuke's chamber, Sakura fled - barely clothed - through the dark and winding corridors. She ran, one hand pressed to her chest until she could no longer breathe. Then she stood, gasping - anticipating the sound of footsteps approaching. When none came, Sakura found herself a confusing mixture of relieved and disappointed. 

* * *

**This one kind of got away from me a little...I've strayed a little from my outline lately meaning I think there will be a few more chapters of this fic than I had planned, but oh well! Thought I'd give you some nice awkward tension to keep you going!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT!**

**Let me know what you think in the comments! As always I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who reads and enjoys my stories and especially THANK YOU for being so patient with me when it comes to my update schedule which has been all over the place recently. No matter how long it takes I'm determined to get these fics finished!**

**LOVE YOU ALL  XOXO**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before we start this chapter I wanna slap a lil content warning on it for some sexual content...Nothing graphic tho guys, but if you're not into it then don't say I didn't warn you...

* * *

_Under an amber sky, surrounded by long stalks of golden wheat, Sakura lounged atop a hill - soaking in the last of the evening sun. It had been an age since she had felt the gentle, warm caress of the sun on her skin. Closing her eyes, Sakura tilted her chin skyward enjoying the breeze and listening as it rattled through the wheat. Inhaling deeply, the heady scent of home filled her. She was alive. She was alive._

_The sun lingered on the horizon as if reluctant to leave her. It shone down on her naked, dirt-stained body as she lay beside the freshly turned earth which she had crawled from only hours before - like a butterfly emerging from its silken shroud. The feel of it was comforting. This earth was familiar. This sun lit the entire sky - leaving no sickly stain of purple as it bled to black._

_The moon rose, taking its place in the heavens. When Sakura opened her eyes, the sky was lit with a thousand stars - each blinking light a watchful eye gazing back at her. Unlike the constant twilight of the Underworld, the stars of the mortal realm shone brightly in the inky blackness - gilding the world with silver. The fields, with their wind-rustled stalks, glimmered like an ocean in the night as the breeze stirred them._

_In all her years, Sakura never thought she could feel so at peace with the world. She could have sat for hours, days even, watching the world go by but there was something she had to do. Something she had almost forgotten. Now she must go home, back to the village - to her temple. The thought tied a knot deep in her stomach. The temple. The temple where she had first felt Death's icy presence. There was a pang in her chest. A note of sadness for what she had left behind her in the depths of the Underworld._

_Closing her eyes again, a tear slipped - bright as crystal - from between her lashes. The feeling of a cold hand wiping the tear from her cheek startled her. The touch was familiar. Hands she had felt a hundred times before. But He couldn't be there. It was only a memory. Reaching up slowly, Sakura lifted her hand to her cheek, expecting to feel nothing but her own skin beneath her fingers - but the hand was solid and strong beneath hers._

_"You're not here," Sakura whispered, not daring to open her eyes. Fear and sadness troubled her heart as the hand slid from her face to her neck._

_"You left," his voice was low and soft, barely audible above the susurration of the wheat stalks. It was the accusation Sakura had been dreading. She didn't have the heart to face him. Her silence screamed, louder than any words._

_His hand lifted, and Sakura felt as though she had come undone. As though her very being was disintegrating. In a panic, she reached out for him - arms flailing. He watched her with dark and angry eyes._

_An apology would do no good. There were no words to heal the scars of betrayal, Sakura knew that. She had cheated Death and he was here for penance. What else had she to give but her body, when he already owned her soul?_

_Kissing Him felt strange. Not at all how she had imagined it. Almost as soon as their lips met her body felt aflame. Sakura pressed into him, tumbling backwards down the hill into the field below. The stones and dirt scratched into her bare back as she landed, but she didn't care. She couldn't think as He touched her. His hands caressing the smoothness of her naked skin._

_Sakura had never made love before. Of course, she had heard talk, she had stolen curious glimpses at consummations held in the temple - but nothing could have prepared her for the sheer pleasure He could bring her. Gasping, breathless, she dug her heels into the earth - toes curling - as she-_

* * *

"Miss?"

Sweating and dry-mouthed, Sakura was woken from her dream. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath while her young servant watched her anxiously. The shock of consciousness blurred her memory - masking the contents of the dream for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Kohaku asked, peering down at her.

"I'm fine, you just woke me that's all," Sakura shook her head. "I was having the strangest dream…I…What did you wake me for?"

"His Majesty sent me to tell you he expects your presence at dinner."

At the mention of Sasuke, Sakura's cheeks pinked. She remembered the dream in all its erotic detail rendering her speechless. It had been so vivid. She could still feel the touch of his hand on her body.

"You can't avoid him forever," Kohaku shrugged, taking Sakura's embarrassed silence as a refusal. "I don't know what happened between the two of you the other night, but-"

"Nothing happened," Sakura snapped. In comparison to the events of her dream, their interaction in Sasuke's chambers seemed insignificant. "I'll be there. How long do I have to get ready?"

"Uh, well, I mean, you need to be there now."

"Right," Sakura sighed. "Give me a moment to dress and I'll meet you outside."

* * *

The clattering of plates and muttering conversation was not enough to mask the obvious tension mounting in the dining hall. The servants shifted uncomfortably as they waited at the edge of the room. Sakura stared at the neatly arranged food on the plate in front of her begging her mind to think of anything but the dream she had been woken from just minutes earlier. Her cheeks flushed as she stole a glimpse of Sasuke sat tall and cool across the table.

Sasuke was oblivious to Sakura's embarrassment. For the moment he was preoccupied, watching with increasing irritation as Ino flirted and fawned over the mortal boy he has allowed to stay at Sakura's request. Unable to watch as Ino draped herself over the mortal Sasuke shifted his focus, eyes wandering over the table until they fell onto Sakura – who was staring at her plate, red-faced.

"Are you alright," Hinata whispered from Sasuke's right. She spoke so softly that he almost didn't notice she was speaking to him.

"Hn, fine," he grunted, trying to ignore Ino's obnoxious giggling further down the table. He was unused to seeing her so happy. His gaze wavered from Sakura's face, back to the amorous pair.  

"It was nice of you to let the mortal boy stay," Hinata remarked taking a sip of her wine. She too was watching as Ino's new pet hand-fed her honeyed figs. Sasuke couldn't help but notice the longing in Hinata's stare. Of all the Gods who had followed him down to the Underworld, he had never thought her one to long for such displays of physical affection.

Sasuke didn't reply. He was angry. It prickled under his skin, never letting him settle. The unfamiliar feeling of jealousy was eating away at his patience. The sight of Ino being worshipped in _his_ halls, while his own sacrifice blatantly ignored him was almost too much for his ego to handle.

Further down the table, Sakura pushed the food around her plate distractedly. Her stomach gnawed with hunger, but she couldn't eat. With a shaky hand, Sakura lifted her cup to her lips. The thought of Sasuke's lips on hers startled her and the cup slipped, clattering against the table loudly - spilling wine down the fine white silk of her dress.

The stunted conversation ground to a halt and the gods and goddesses looked up from their meals to stare at her. Wide-eyed, Sakura blinked in surprise as Kohaku rushed to blot most of the wine out of her dress.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Naruto asked, elbowing her gently. "Had a bit too much to drink already?"

Laughter filled the room and the tension, which had been hanging over the table like a storm cloud, was broken. Even Sakura was relieved. Deciding her dress was ruined, she called Kohaku off, using the opportunity to excuse herself from the table to change. As she left the room, she gestured for Hinata to accompany her.

Sakura waited outside of the dining hall for her friend to follow. It only took a few moments before Hinata was rushing towards her, a concerned look on her usually composed face. Before Sakura could speak, Hinata had pressed her hand against her forehead - checking for fever.

"Are you alright? Do you feel unwell again?"

"I'm fine, Hinata," Sakura waved her friend away, realising she had worried her. "Could you come to the baths with me? I hate going alone."

"Oh, is that all? Of course.”

As they walked through the corridors Sakura was notably quiet. She fidgeted with the wet clinging fabric of her dress, it felt so similar to the caress of Sasuke's lips that it made her shiver. Eager to be rid of the sensation, she quickened her steps.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Hinata asked, noticing her friend's discomfort as they headed towards the bathhouse. "You're acting…strange…"

"It's nothing really," Sakura shrugged.

The misty air of the bathhouse courtyard cooled Sakura's blushing cheeks. Passing the row of guards which encircled the baths, Sakura kept her head down - afraid that they would be able to see the lewd images which tormented her mind.

Hinata let the issue rest as the two of them stripped away their clothing, leaving them in a silken pile by the door for the servants to collect for washing. She watched as Sakura walked uncertainly to the bath edge, taking several deep breaths before stepping in and disappearing under a cloud of steam.

"Are you coming?" Sakura's voice called through the cloudy room. There was a note of panic, which urged Hinata to move quickly to join her.

Sakura could only stand to be in the bathhouse with company. Alone, she couldn't even bring herself to touch the water but, with Hinata by her side for comfort, Sakura began to unwind. Letting the warm water ebb away all of the tension from her body, Sakura leaned back against the edge of the bath. The painted ceiling towered above them, out of reach of the steam.

"Can I ask you something?" Sakura asked after a long stretch of quiet contemplation. In the seclusion of the bathhouse, she was sure they wouldn't be overheard. It was the only safe place to talk about what was on her mind.

"Of course."

"I had a dream…that was sort of…ah, it's embarrassing," Sakura ran a hand through her hair, dampening the roots.

"How can a dream be embarrassing?" Hinata asked innocently. For once, Sakura was glad of the steam masking her flushed face.

"It was about Sasuke," she confessed. When Hinata prompted her to continue, Sakura explained what she could remember of her dream before finally revealing the exciting conclusion.

Squinting through the steam, Sakura watched Hinata's face turn cherry red as her revelation sank in. For a few moments, the Goddess stammered her way through finding a response.

"H-have…I mean…Sasuke and…you…Have you…ever…" she fumbled for the words. Her eyes were wide and she reached through the steam to hold her friend. "Th-the other night, the servants were gossiping…"

"No!" Sakura yelped, appalled by the accusation. "No, we just talked! Sasuke's never shown even the slightest bit of interest in…anyway, I'm not…I don't want…"

"Oh, thank goodness," Hinata sighed with relief. "Then what's the worry?"

Sakura was taken aback by Hinata's reply. "What does it mean?!"

"It was just a dream, Sakura," Hinata laughed, pressing her hand against her friend's cheek. "You mortals have such an obsession with thrusting meaning onto every little thing. Dreams are just dreams.”

Feeling foolish, Sakura fell silent. Had she been reading too much into it? After all, she had no desire to act on whatever impulses had stirred themselves into her subconscious. Sasuke was still the God who had imprisoned her, who wouldn't let her leave the Underworld, who she was plotting to run away from, that hadn't changed.

The water of the bath was beginning to prune Sakura's fingers. Even with Hinata's company, she was beginning to feel uncomfortable. It wouldn't be long before she would _have_ to leave. Lifting herself half out of the water, Sakura rested her elbows on the tiled edge of the bath.

"Does it really bother you that much?" Hinata asked, peering through the steam.

"What?" Sakura asked, wondering if Hinata was going to ask about her aversion to water.

"The dream about Sasuke?"

"I thought you told me not to worry about it?" Sakura snapped.

Once Sakura was out of the water, her irritation was soothed somewhat. Wrapping a soft linen sheet around herself to soak the water from her body. Hinata remained unmoved in the bath, floating comfortably in the warm water. Sakura eyed her enviously but walked around to sit by her at the edge of the bath.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you," Sakura apologised, lowering her eyes. Sometimes Hinata was so gentle, so human, that Sakura forgot she was talking to a Goddess.

Hinata didn't respond to Sakura's apology. Her silence left a bitter taste in Sakura's mouth - she hated the thought of Hinata being angry with her. For a while, she wracked her brain, trying to think of some way to appease her.

"Hina, I'm sorry," Sakura apologised again. "I didn't mean to offend you. This…dream upset me more than it should have, but I shouldn't have spoken to you that way. Please don't be angry with me."

Through the steam, Sakura heard Hinata sigh and knew that she had been forgiven.

"Forget about your dream now," Hinata stood up, letting the water fall off her body as she exited the baths.

"I will," Sakura lied, following her friend from the bath to a basket in the corner of the room where thick plush towels had been left for them.

 

Knowing that the others would be almost finished with their meal, the pair retired to Hinata's plush chambers. In the nest of silk-lined walls, Sakura sprawled - draped in borrowed robes - on a cushioned pallet in the centre of the room. Hinata sat, modest and reserved beside her. The scent of incense filled the air with a heady mist, the smoke creating a hazy atmosphere.

"Ino seems very pleased with your young friend," Hinata remarked, at the sounds of giggling and footsteps which passed by the door and down the corridor in the direction of Ino's rooms.

"Oh, yes I suppose," Sakura shrugged. She hadn't really been paying much attention to Sai since she had gotten him a place at the Palace. Sakura had been too distracted to truly notice the bond developing between them. "It keeps her off of my back at least."

It was true. Since Sai's arrival, Ino had been much calmer. Whereas before she was irritated by Sakura's presence, Ino seemed almost not to notice her. She was focused solely on Sai who seemed as though nothing she could ask of him would be too much.

"Sasuke doesn't like it."

This piqued Sakura's interest, though she struggled to mask it from her friend. Picking up a cushion, she held it tightly to her chest and looked casually around the room - waiting for Hinata to continue.

"I wonder why…" Sakura prompted when Hinata remained quiet.

"I wouldn't know," Hinata gestured vaguely. "He doesn't talk to me about things like that.”

Sakura frowned, unable to shift the feeling that Hinata was hiding something from her. Wary that she had already offended Hinata once, she contemplated a way of getting more information from her friend without calling her a liar. Unable to think of one, Sakura excused herself – needing to clear her head.

* * *

"Sakura?" Kohaku waved his hand in front of her face. For a moment, the vacant expression on her face persisted and so he tried again. "Sakura!"

"Hmm? Oh! Sorry, Kohaku you were talking?"

"Yes, you asked me a question," Kohaku replied stuffily. He gathered the half-empty plates which had been spread out on Sakura's bedroom floor, stacking them messily onto a wicker tray.

"I know, I'm sorry," Sakura apologised, sheepishly she swiped a honeyed fig from one of the plates. "I keep getting distracted…I promise I'll listen this time. Go on."

For a few seconds, Kohaku pouted and continued with his chores in silence. Sakura waited patiently, begging her mind not to stray back to those hazy images from her dream, which had been haunting her since she had woken. She was eager to find out what had happened after she had left the dining hall since the atmosphere around the palace had darkened considerably.

"So," Kohaku began, placing the final plate on the tray before collapsing heavily onto the floor. Crossing his legs, he settled himself ready to begin his story. "There was an argument-"

"Who?"

"If you let me tell you then you won't have to keep asking questions," Sakura's servant snapped, seeming to forget himself. Scolded, Sakura pinched her lips closed and gestured for him to continue.

"Sasuke and Ino," he resumed. "They got into an argument because Sasuke asked Sai to leave the table. Well…I say asked…more manhandled him out of the room, but in His Majesty's defence, they were being absolutely sickening…you saw them…Anyway, that's not the point. The point is Ino was angry and told Sasuke that if he could have _you_ at the table then she was allowed to keep Sai there. As you can imagine that didn't go down very well… _"_

The sound of Kohaku's voice faded into a faint mumbling as Sakura lost focus once again. Her forehead furrowed slightly, wrinkling the skin between her brows. It seemed strange that Sasuke would grant Sakura the favour of Sai remaining within the palace, only to banish him from his duties. She hadn't thought him the jealous type. Nor had she thought Sasuke and Ino to have _that_ sort of relationship. The thought of the two of them, naked and entwined as she and Sasuke had been in her dream, sent a rush of dizzying irritation through her - itching across her skin and crawling up her spine.

"You're not listening again," Kohaku threw his hands in the air, resigning himself to being ignored.

Getting to her feet, Sakura shook herself, "I'm sorry, I have to go and do something."

"But it's late!"

Ignoring her servant, Sakura twitched and shuddered - trying to dislodge the irritation from her bones. If she was certain of one thing, it was that this feeling would not lift until she had spoken to Sasuke himself. Gathering her composure, Sakura swept down the corridor away from her room, leaving her door ajar as she left.

Letting her feet carry her, Sakura moved through the halls with purpose. Though it was dark, candles still flickered in their lanterns lighting her way with a dim glow. Were she not so incensed, the atmosphere would have been calming, but she couldn't stop thinking of her dream - and worse still, it was no longer her but Ino who lay with Sasuke sweating and blissful amongst the wheat stalks. The images bit into her brain, burying themselves so deep she couldn't cast them out.

Without a second thought, Sakura pushed the door to Sasuke's chambers open. Barging through the front room, she made her way straight to the curtained doorway which hid his bedroom. Pulling the heavy curtains aside, she half expected to see him sat as he had been the first time she had visited his chambers late at night. To Sakura's surprise, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. The bedroom was empty and the bed was untouched.

Unperturbed, Sakura rushed out of the room, marching down the corridors. She would try every room in the palace if it meant she could speak to Him. As it turned out, she would only have to try three of Sasuke's regular haunts before she found him - brooding and sullen in the throne room.

Throwing the doors wide, Sakura gave him no chance to protest as she walked into the room. Sasuke sat, a lone figure in the cold room, on his throne. Before her dramatic entrance, he had been sulking - staring angrily at the very spot where Sakura came to a halt.

"Hn, what?" Sasuke snapped. He didn't have time for the petty grievances of a mortal. Especially when her very presence in the palace was the cause of so much of his strife. After all, what hadn't he done to accommodate her? He had even brought that insipid devotee into his home for her.

"Why did you throw Sai out?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. _Of course, she had heard. Of course, she was angry_ , he thought bitterly.

"You said he was welcome here," Sakura continued, crossing her arms over her chest, which heaved with deep angry breaths. Sasuke felt his eyes slip from her furious face, attracted by the movement. "You said-"

"I said Ino could keep him," Sasuke interrupted, pulling his gaze back to her face. "I said nothing about having him at my table."

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but quickly closed it again. He was right. Not once did he say he would let Sai have the same privileges that he allowed her. She was momentarily silenced as her brain worked itself in circles trying to think of what to say next. Sasuke watched uncertainly, almost able to see the thoughts spinning through her mind.

"Are you done?" He asked after several moments of silence. His patience was wearing thin, he was already bored with the subject of the mortal boy.

Something in Sasuke's question provoked a sharp stab of indignation in Sakura's gut. "Are you jealous of him?" She asked, suddenly, turning her sharp green eyes onto his face.

The question was not what Sasuke had been expecting. He leaned forward, fingers gripping the arms of his throne until his knuckles showed white. "Do you want me to be?"

"Why would I want that? I just…Whatever relationship you have with Ino…don't take it out on him."

Her response elicited a rare laugh from Sasuke. A short sharp snort of disbelief. He stood abruptly, his long legs making short work of the steps which separated the two of them. It was now that he realised the real reason, she had come to him. Her concern for Sai had been a mask, under which lurked the same ugly, bitter jealousy which had been plaguing him - an emotion he didn't think his righteous mortal capable of feeling. The idea of it roused a dark desire in him, a sick satisfaction.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Sasuke asked as he approached. Sakura faltered taking an apprehensive step backwards. "The thought of Ino and I? Or the thought of you and him?"

The accusation made Sakura's ears burn. Was that what she was feeling? That hot itch beneath her skin. Was it jealousy?

The look on her face, as he reached out and laid his hands on her, was all Sasuke needed to confirm his suspicions. The cruel part of him urged him on as he pulled her close, wanting to take advantage of this gap in her defences. She looked defeated - as though all of the anger inside of her had been washed away with realisation.

"N-no," Sakura shook her head again but didn't pull away or even struggle against Sasuke's grip. "No, that's not what this is."

"Is it not? You came here to defend your fellow mortal. You're nothing more than a jealous child. What did you really think you would achieve by coming here to argue with a God for the sake of some worthless boy's hurt feelings? Did you expect me to bend to your whim?" Sasuke spoke with the cadence of anger, but his voice was soft and low. There was no need to shout for him to get his point across. They were alone and she was vulnerable.

Tears welled in Sakura's eyes, but she refused to cry in front of him no matter how badly his words stung. She had acted like a fool.

"Yes," her voice came out as a feeble whisper and yet it sounded like a scream in the quiet of the vast room.

"You're a terrible liar," Sasuke mocked. In truth, he admired her commitment. She had never lied to his face before.

“I’m not in love with him,” Sakura admitted. Both of them knew where that left them. She had been jealous of his reaction to the lovers and there was only one reason for that.

Sasuke smiled, he had won. He had gotten his way at last; she was his. It didn’t matter how much she resisted, how much she hated him there was something between them. A spark. An urge. Whatever it was, she wanted him.

To Sakura the revelation was devastating. She had fought so hard to defy him. Every word, every rebellious action, had been for nothing. In the end she was a slave to destiny, powerless to resist the inevitable. Her dream had tried to warn her. She could run, she could lie, she could cheat her way back to the mortal realm, but she would _always_ belong to Him.

Letting his grip loosen, Sasuke waited for Sakura to run, contemplating whether he would follow or let her go. As he had predicted, Sakura broke away from him at the first opportunity. She stumbled backwards, slipping on the cold marble as she hurried to get away from him and Sasuke watched her leave. No longer did he find her resistance maddening. Now it excited him.

The thrill of the chase, was almost too much for Sasuke to bare as he caught sight of Sakura fleeing through the gardens. His heart raced as he stepped out from the shadows of the palace, to follow her through the twilight. Despite his body urging him to hurry, Sasuke did not run. He knew where she would run to, there would be no need for him to take her by storm. He wanted to enjoy this.

* * *

Sakura bolted through the gardens wildly. Every fibre of her being was screaming for her run. She stumbled, barefooted over the earth. Stones scraped the soles of her feet until they were bloody. Branches lashed out at her legs, tripping and bruising. Speeding past the cherry tree in the centre of the garden, Sakura ran until her lungs felt like they would explode, hoping to get as far from the palace and Sasuke as she could.

Slowing to a limping walk, Sakura looked around her trying to gauge her surroundings. She didn’t recognise anything around her. Wondering if she had wandered into an area of the garden she had never been to before, she took a moment to catch her breath before continuing. After several moments of confusion, Sakura emerged into a clearing.

The once dead cherry tree, with its sparse foliage, loomed above her dark and daunting against the purple sky. Sakura’s heart dropped.

“No,” she muttered, shaking her head. It was impossible. She had run so far. There was no way she was back at the cherry tree. Despite her aching limbs, Sakura backed away from the tree making sure to run directly away from the tree for as long as she could bear. No matter how far Sakura ran, she always seemed to end up back in the centre of the garden.

“This is impossible!” Sakura cried out as she approached the tree for the third time. “No! NO!”

Screaming in frustration, Sakura threw herself to the ground. Gasping and sobbing. All she wanted was to get away, far away. But the Underworld Garden seemed to have other plans.

“I hate this place!” pressing her face into her palms, Sakura took a moment to compose herself. Taking steady breaths, she tried to calm down long enough to comprehend what was happening. It seemed that one power or another wanted her in the clearing and she was too tired to fight it any more.

Hoping that the clearing would become her sanctuary, Sakura laid back - staring up at the starry sky as she rested her aching legs. After several minutes, her heart began to slow and her eyes drifted closed. A tear slipped from between her lashes.

The feeling of a cold hand wiping the tear from her cheek sent a wave of dread through her. She had felt this touch before.

"You're not here," Sakura whispered, not daring to open her eyes. “You’re not here.”

The hand slid from her face to her neck, thumb caressing the line of her jaw. _This has to be a dream_ , Sakura prayed, _I have to wake up_.

"Why do you keep resisting me?" his voice was low and soft, barely audible even in the quiet of the garden. This was not a dream.

Gathering the last of her strength, Sakura sat up, pushing herself away from Sasuke’s touch. Opening her eyes, she saw him sat beside her. This was not a dream.

Sasuke made no move to touch her again, though every inch of his body wanted to feel her skin against his. The restraint made every muscle tense and ache. It looked, for a moment, as though she would run from him again.

“Why did you follow me?” Sakura breathed. She had felt vulnerable in the palace, but out here they were truly alone. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him as he considered her question.

“You wanted me to,” he replied, a dark glint in his eye.

“No,” Sakura shook her head. “No. I didn’t.”

“If tonight has taught us anything,” Sasuke lowered his voice, leaning towards her until his breath fanned against her cheek. “It’s that there is no point in keeping up this act.”

Sakura shuddered, leaning back as Sasuke loomed over her. She was almost pressed against the dirt their bodies just inches apart. Breathing heavily, Sakura realised she had missed her chance to run. Squeezing her eyes closed, Sakura resigned herself to the inevitable. Sasuke owned her, body and soul.

The victory was not as sweet as Sasuke had imagined it in his head. Even as their lips met, he felt disappointment rushing through him. There was nothing. No fight, no acceptance, no adoration. She remained motionless, defeated, as he pressed himself against her. Winding his hand into her hair, Sasuke pushed her flat against the earth.

Sakura felt frozen, a horrible mixture of revulsion and relief paralysing her body as soon as Sasuke’s lips touched hers. Closing her eyes, she waited for it to be over, hoping it would be quick.

Much to Sakura’s surprise, the kiss ended abruptly. One moment, Sasuke was upon her and the next he had pulled away, leaving her sprawled on the grass. Cautiously, Sakura opened her eyes. The bright stars dazzled her eyes, as they shone through the patchy canopy.

“What’s wrong?” Sakura asked, surprising herself. Sitting up, she watched Sasuke get to his feet, brushing the dirt from his robes.

“I’m not going to take you like this,” he replied, shaking his head. “Go back to your room.”

“You-“

“Sakura,” Sasuke warned turning away. “Go.”

Jumping to her feet, the ache in her limbs forgotten, Sakura had vanished from sight by the time Sasuke turned back. She walked quickly, not daring to look back over her shoulder until the palace doors were in sight. She returned to her empty room, confused and upset.

 _Was this a game to him?_ Sakura wondered pressing her hand to her mouth as she collapsed onto her bed. Tears came flowing freely then, streaming down her face. She buried her face into the soft down pillows, stifling her cries. As she cried herself to sleep, Sakura counted down the days in her mind until she would be free of this hellish place – knowing that it wouldn’t be soon enough.

* * *

**Sweetopia: JEEZ. That was a long chapter to write. My outline for this was a little different, but I got sort of lead in a different direction by vibes so...**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think in the comments!**

**Thank you guys for sticking with me and hello to new readers! I love you all so much!**

**I will hopefully be updating again soon!**

**Follow me on Instagram @sweetopiafics for updates and other stuff (like playlists for my stories)**

**THANKS GUYS!**

**XOXO**


	14. Chapter 14

Sore and tired, Sakura stared up at the ceiling. She had been awake for hours. There was an ache in her chest, a hollow longing, which urged her to run - to seek out Itachi before her year was over and beg him to take her away. But defeat hung heavy, settling on her like a silken shroud. So she remained, quiet and unmoving but for the tears which slipped down her cheeks, and she waited.

When the door opened, Sakura barely raised her head to look. Kohaku entered the room and brought with him the whisperings of the other servants. He spoke sheepishly, as if ashamed to believe the scandalous rumours which had been buzzing around him all morning. Sakura had no energy left to dispel them. If they weren't true, they might as well be.

"So, are you going to breakfast, or shall I bring your food here?" he asked after concluding his dramatic retelling of the previous night's events.

"I'll go," Sakura sighed, drawing her knees to her chest. Before Sakura would have refused, she would have hidden in her room until Sasuke got so angry that he demanded her to see him. But now it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

Surprised by Sakura's apathy, Kohaku mumbled something about letting the kitchen know that she would be attending, before slipping from the room. Sakura did not doubt that he had gone to gossip - Kohaku had always been as bad as the rest of them, even if he was nice to her face.

Kicking away the covers, Sakura climbed to her feet. They stung as she stepped from her mattress and onto the wooden floor. The cuts on the soles of her feet cracked and bled leaving splotches of footprints, but Sakura couldn't bring herself to care. Not even bothering to change, she walked down to the dining hall in the dress she had fallen asleep in, dragging the torn and muddied skirts along as she trudged silently down the corridors.

Servants openly stared as she passed, some even so bold as to remark - loudly - on her bedraggled appearance before she was even out of earshot. Sakura sighed, barely able to summon the strength to be irritated. She knew the state of her clothes and the leaves tangled into her hair would only add fuel to the rumour mill which was always turning in the bowels of the palace. Wondering what sensational version of the worst night of her existence they would come up with, Sakura resigned herself to hearing it in whispers.

The dining hall was full when Sakura opened the doors. The room fell into silence as she entered and while few avoided looking at her, many of the pantheon stared at her with anticipation. If they were expecting her to cause a scene, they were bitterly disappointed. Sakura kept her eyes trained on the floor in front of her as she walked to the empty seat she knew she would have been left for her beside Sasuke. No one spoke as she settled herself into the chair.

"Alright, enough," Sasuke snapped, his angry tone barely concealing the satisfaction he felt. "back to your conversations!"

The room broke into an awkward murmuring for a few moments before conversations rose to full volume again and the room was so loud Sakura could barely think. The noise was comforting, she thought as she picked at the food which had been presented to her. Sasuke's presence beside her set her on edge, but the noise and the meal were enough to distract her from nausea which rocked her stomach.

"Are you alright?" a voice whispering into her ear, shocked Sakura out of the stupor she had been in. Flinching, she turned sharply in the direction of the whisper.

Tenten, a kind-faced Goddess who Sakura had spoken to a handful of times, was leaning across the corner of the table towards her with a concerned frown on her face.

"I'm fine," Sakura replied meekly. Out of the corner her eye, she saw Sasuke look in her direction. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You seem, quiet…and that doesn't even cover the state you're in. Did something happen?" the Goddess probed further now reaching over to touch Sakura's arm which had a ring of bruises which strikingly matched Sasuke's fingers.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to look into her warm brown eyes and lie. Opening her mouth she had no idea what to say. How did she express the depth of her despair? How did she adequately convey that her life had amounted to unrelenting devotion to a God she could not stand to worship?

"She's fine," Sasuke's voice was low, but it was powerful enough to bring the room to a standstill. It was a warning. Sakura closed her mouth, shrinking in her chair once more.

Unmoved by Sasuke's interruption, the Goddess stared back at him with an air of anger. "I didn't ask you."

"Watch your tone, Tenten," Sasuke seemed calm but Sakura could sense the rage simmering just beneath the surface. "You forget who you're talking to."

"You're right, I'm sorry," Tenten apologised insincerely. Pulling her hand from Sakura's arm, Tenten shot her a meaningful look. This discussion wasn't over.

"Eat," Sasuke encouraged the room, turning to Sakura he spoke directly her for the first time since she had entered the room. "If you don't want this, I can send for some peaches."

"No," Sakura's voice trembled. She stared down at the food on her plate, unable to look at his face - knowing that if she did she would weep. "I'm just not that hungry."

"You have to eat something," Sasuke urged. Something was wrong with his mortal. He had suspected that her wandering late to breakfast dishevelled and sullen was an attempt to make him angry - but this wasn't defiance in her soul, it was defeat.

A familiar feeling of dissatisfaction welled in Sasuke's chest. He found himself longing for Sakura's sharp tongue and her infuriating attitude. With a sigh he let her continue to pull apart the food on her plate without eating it - hoping that she would snap out of her melancholy in a day or two. Then they could continue to play their game and she would give herself to him willingly.

* * *

"You really should go and change, Miss," Kohaku said as he walked alongside her. It wasn't uncommon for him to escort her back to her room after meals, but today Sakura had wanted to be left alone to heal her wounded pride.

"I'm fine as I am," she replied blandly and continued to walk.

"But, Miss…you have…you're…" he struggled to sum up just how bad she looked. "The other Gods and Goddesses are concerned…"

"Then let them be. It's none of their business."

Kohaku was relieved by the sharp retort. He had thought that her fierce spirit was defeated entirely, but it was clear there was still a flame inside of her - even if it had burned down to embers. Letting the issue lie, he followed her diligently through the palace for a while.

"Uh, Miss," he asked after a short stint of silence. "Where is it that we are going?"

"I wanted to walk," Sakura shrugged.

"But not in the garden?"

The mere mention of the garden made Sakura's heart hurt. If she went walking in the garden she knew exactly where she would end up. She couldn't go back there. She couldn't face it yet.

"No," Sakura shook her head sadly. "I can't…not the garden."

"We could go to the front lawn?" Kohaku suggested. "Then you can get some fresh air. It's better than walking around inside."

The front lawn was a fairly narrow strip of grass and trimmed hedges which sat alongside the palace, separating it on one side from the lake. Sakura typically avoided it because it was usually populated by Gods and Goddesses enjoying their leisure time. Even as she and Kohaku stepped out into the gravel path which cut the lawn in half, Sakura felt extremely out of place.

"See, isn't this better?" Kohaku asked, gesturing at the open space.

"Sure," Sakura grimaced. It wasn't. She could see both the servants and the Gods whispering as she walked by. It seemed even the divine were not above gossiping. Sakura wondered if Sasuke had told his companions what had transpired between the two of them - though, from his behaviour at breakfast, she was fairly sure that he didn't want anyone to know either. That fact was of little comfort.

They had walked roughly halfway down the lawn when Kohaku worked up the courage to ask Sakura the question which had been burning in his mind.

"What did he do to you that was so awful?"

The question surprised her. She had been expecting questions from her valet - he always asked questions - but they were often a lot less insightful. What was even more surprising was that he seemed genuinely concerned for her.

"It…He…" Sakura didn't know where to begin. Taking a deep breath she tried to figure out a way to make him understand. "Do you have a mark, like mine?" She pulled the hair away from her neck to show him.

"Yes," he nodded, rolling up his sleeve and revealing a small red sun emblazoned in the crook of his elbow. "Everyone who works here has one."

"Right," Sakura had always wondered if that was the case but had always been too shy to ask. "So, you know what's it's like…to be…owned."

"They don't really own us," Kohaku laughed. "Naruto barely knows I exist. I'm pretty sure he'd never actually claim to own my soul or anything." Kohaku's laughter died on his lips as he saw Sakura's tearful expression. "Oh."

"No matter what I do, or where I go, or what I say. Sasuke owns me," Sakura clenched her fists the flames of her soul flickering to life with a surge of irritation. "I…last night…I realised. I realised that there's no point in fighting any more."

"Why would you fight it in the first place?" Kohaku, a boy of just sixteen, could dream of nothing better than being a palace pet. "You have everything. You get a fancy room, fancy clothes, all the food you want, all the wine you want, you don't have to work, you get me to wander around all day and do things for you. You're essentially a Goddess here."

Sakura hadn't thought of it that way. From Kohaku's point of view, she must seem ungrateful - and was right, she could have it far worse.

"Is all that worth your freedom?" She asked.

"What freedom? We're dead."

"YOU!" a shout from across the lawn interrupted them before Sakura could reply.

Turning quickly, she looked for the source of the shout, as did everyone else around them. For a moment, Sakura thought she had imagined it. Then, she saw and her worst fear was realised. Marching down the path towards them was Ino. All other times Sakura had seen Ino enraged paled in comparison to the vision before her then.

Kohaku stepped in front of Sakura protectively, but she wasn't sure how much protection he could offer. Sakura's eyes widened in alarm. Before she had time to react Ino was upon them, shoving Kohaku out of her way and sending sprawling to the floor. Stumbling backwards, Sakura only managed a few paces before Ino seized her - clawed nails digging into Sakura's skin.

"You ungrateful, spiteful little bitch!" Ino hissed, shaking Sakura so violently she thought her bones would break.

"Wha-what did I do?" The question only seemed to provoke Ino further. She dug her nails into Sakura's flesh until she drew blood. "Ino! Stop!"

Others were approaching now. Drawn in by the shouting, they ran across the grass to reach the scene. Looking around, Sakura silently pleaded for help - but was only met with curious eyes. None of Sakura's supporters had reached them yet - though she could see Hinata and Naruto in the distance.

"You know what you've done. This is your fault!" Ino shook her head, laughing maniacally. "I can't believe a mortal has the gall to cross me!"

"Please," Sakura squirmed, but Ino's grip was unrelenting.

" _Please,"_  Ino mocked, imitating Sakura in a shrill voice. "That wining might work on Sasuke, but it won't work on me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

A crowd was forming, new onlookers were joining every second. Servants and Gods mingling, vying for a good spot to watch the drama unfold. They waited with bated breath for Ino to continue.

"He gives you everything," she spat. "You have him wrapped around your finger, and yet you still won't give in to him. I loved him. For years I devoted myself to him. For nothing. Nothing in return. But you…you come here with  _nothing_  to offer him and he would do anything,  _anything_  for you to worship him!"

Sakura was shocked into silence.

"I'm going to get Sasuke," Kohaku called, pushing his way through the crowd. His bloodied lip slurred his speech, but Sakura heard him. She watched him sprinting away, hoping he would get there in time.

"Yes, go get him!" Ino shouted, pushing Sakura back. "See what he thinks of you when I'm done."

"Ino, I'm sorry! I never asked for this," Sakura cried out, unable to stop herself from getting swept away.

"Shut up!" Ino barked. "I was mad enough before, but now, now you're the reason Sai is gone."

"No!" Sakura protested, feeling betrayed. "I defended you! I tried to get him to-"

It didn't seem to matter to Ino what Sakura had done. She was set on revenge. Sakura could see it in her eyes. She would stop at nothing to get her retribution. Sakura let out a yelp as Ino grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Enough!" Hinata's voice cried out as she fought her way to the front of the gathering crowd. "Ino, that's enough. Let her go!"

"Of course you're defending her," Ino sneered. Dragging Sakura by the hair, she pulled her off of the path. Sakura's feet skidded on the damp grass, twisting her hair tighter around Ino's fist, as she struggled to keep pace.

"Let go!" Sakura shrieked, desperately trying to prize Ino's fingers from her hair which was ripping from her scalp in tufts.

Already bloodied from her midnight run through the gardens, the soles of Sakura's feet could take no more and her legs gave way beneath her. Her heels dragged against the floor, pulling up chunks of earth - staining it red with her blood. Still, Ino did not relent - pulling with more determination as they approached the shoreline.

Screaming, Sakura reached out frantically for her friends, or at least Gods more sympathetic to her cause, to help. No-one came to her aid. They watched helplessly, and in some cases amused, from the path where they had gathered. Only after Ino had made it to the water, wading in fully clothed, did anyone make a move.

The feeling of cold water against her skin shocked Sakura into silence. Like a wave, the memory of her death crashed over her - suspending her between two moments. The still water of the lake seemed to rage around her, threatening to pull her down to it's darkest depths. She was there, broken and crushed on the rocks as the waterfall beat down on her - rending the decaying skin from her bones - trapped for all eternity.

"Ino!" Several people shouted at once as they began running towards the shoreline, breaking Sakura from her vision. "Ino! Stop! You're going too far."

All at once, Ino did stop. For a second she seemed to hesitate, her hand loosening its grip on Sakura's hair, but Sakura dared not move. They were only a few metres from the shore, but the water was already up to Sakura's chest. One false move could spell disaster. Sakura swallowed. The cold water chilled her to her bones but she dared not shiver. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths to calm herself, before opening them again.

"Let her go now," Naruto called. He lingered at the water's edge as if unsure if he should intervene. "You had your fun Ino, now you can let her go."

Naruto's words broke Ino's hesitation. For a blissful second, Sakura thought that the grip on her would be released. Then the shock of cold water knocked the air from her lungs as she was thrust under the surface.

The panic which filled Sakura in that moment was so absolute that it rendered her motionless. Bubbles filled her vision as the air was forced from her lungs, obscuring everything in view as her head hit the rocky bottom of the lake. The water clouded red. 

Seconds passed. Then minutes. The bubbles dwindled into nothingness as Sakura choked on her final breaths - wondering what would happen to her if she died in the Underworld. Before she could find out, she was pulled to the surface.

Sakura drank in the air with screaming gasps. With numb hands, she reached up, fumbling with futility to loosen Ino's grip on her.  _Surely it must be over,_  she thought frantically - but Ino's anger had not begun to reach its limits.

Plunged once again into the murky water, Sakura was caught by surprise. Mid-breath, she inhaled mouthfuls of water and then, as she tried to expel it from her lungs, swallowed several more. Mercifully, she was pulled up moments later, mouth dripping with coppery water.

This time, Sakura opened her eyes. She was floating, prone on her back, facing the shore. They were further out than she had imagined. The crowd gathered on the grass were a smudge on the bank - their voices barely audible. Sakura's eyes scanned the spectators for a split second before she was obscured from view. Even in that briefest moment, she could see Him. Sasuke's dark figure was the last thing her eyes clung onto as she was dragged down into the deep.

* * *

From the shore, the Pantheon watched in mute horror. Their shouts of dispair or encouragement had faded out after Sakura had been forced beneath the surface for a second time. A moment which coincided with the arrival of Death.

Sasuke pushed himself to the front of the crowd just in time to see Sakura emerge from the depths. The relief he felt at seeing her flailing hands was short-lived as her bloodied face came into view for less than a moment. His presence had been noticed. He could see Ino's fury deepen as she spotted him, her face contorted into a snarl as she continued to drown the object of his desire. He knew she wouldn't stop. Not until Sakura had died a thousand times. And yet, he hesitated.

"What are you doing? You have to stop her!" Sasuke tore his eyes from the scene before him at the sound of Hinata's anguished demand. She was kneeling at the edge of the water, grasping onto the hem of his robes in desperation.

"Relax," a lesser god remarked, shrugging his shoulders. "It's not like she can die twice."

The callousness of the remark sent a hot shock of rage through Sasuke. His body moved without thought striking the God hard in the jaw - sending him to the ground with a bloodied nose. The force of the punch stung his knuckles, but he ignored the sting - casting his gaze back out to the lake.

"I-is that true?" Hinata asked, her lip trembling as she watched helplessly.

Sasuke shook his head. No. Sakura was dying. She had probably died several times already, but her soul was already bound to the Underworld. She would have to suffer, over and over again.

"Then why aren't you helping her?"

Sasuke asked himself the same question. Even as he watched her bloodied and drowned, he remained unmoved. She wasn't fighting it, he realised. Though he kept waiting for that spark of defiance to take hold, Sakura did not rally. His stomach dropped, had he hurt her that badly?

* * *

Unconsciousness gave way to consciousness in waves. Each time she broke the surface, the air roused Sakura into wakefulness just long enough for a few short breaths. She had no energy to fight, no strength to get away. All there were was blood and water and hands which forced her down and pulled her back again. In her short moments of clarity, she trained her eyes on the shoreline and Sasuke's watchful silhouette.

"Why doesn't he care?" Ino cried out, heaving Sakura from the water once more. She was seething, chest heaving with the effort of her breath, her piercing eyes bored their way into Sakura's soul as if searching for an answer. "Why won't he come for you?"

"I-" Sakura croaked, her voice hoarse. "Because he doesn't care about me…or you…"

Ino shrieked, appalled by Sakura's words. He would come eventually. He would care eventually. She knew it. All she had to do was hurt his precious mortal badly enough, to make her suffer until he couldn't bear to watch.

The glint of metal in the starlight blinded Sakura as Ino pulled a long, gold-handled dagger from the folds of her gown. The sharp edges seemed to shimmer in the twilight, reflecting the light of the stars, as she held it aloft for all to see. With a wicked grin, Ino brandished the knife, pressing the cold steel against the hollow of Sakura's throat until the tiniest droplet of blood ran down the blade.

"Please, don't," Sakura whispered, the movement of her throat dug the point into her flesh. Red rivulets began to stream down her throat, tinging the water as they met. "You don't have to do this."

"Don't you dare talk to me, mortal," Ino pulled Sakura's hair, forcing her to face skyward. Sakura took one final look at the stars before closing her eyes, waiting for the cold sting of steel across her throat.

"That's enough," Sasuke's deep voice reverberated through Sakura's bones. Opening her eyes, she strained to see him, wading purposefully through the water towards them. "Give her to me."

"No," Ino refused, pressing the blade until flesh gave way beneath it. Sakura let out a stifled gasp as it split her skin in two. "Not until you give her up. Or give me Sai. Until then you can watch her die."

"Stop! I'll give you what you want." The desperation in Sasuke's voice stoked the fire in Sakura's soul and, though she was half-drowned and bleeding, Sakura found the strength she had been missing. Taking a deep breath, Sakura heaved herself backwards sending herself and Ino crashing backwards into the dark waters of the lake.

There was a wild moment, limbs flailing and bodies twisting as both women fought beneath the surface. Blood swirled in thick plumes as Sakura struggled to prise Ino's determined grip from the hilt of the dagger. For a single, heart-stopping moment, Ino's hand loosened and the dagger slipped - sinking to the murky depths of the lake bed.

Disarmed, Ino was not foolish enough to let her captive free. Her hold on Sakura's hair tightened, pulling it so tightly Sakura could feel the skin of her scalp begin to tear. A flurry of bubbles broke the churning surface as Sakura screamed. Frantic, she scrabbled along the lake bed, upturning stones with her hands as she searched for anything to help her break free. Blind and almost out of breath, she found what she had been looking for. In one swift motion, Sakura drew both hands behind her head and slashed.

It took moments for Sakura to break the surface, dagger held high in triumph. Ino was quick to follow, clutching the blood-stained remnants of Sakura's hair in her hands and a furious cry on her lips.

Sakura stumbled. The rocky lake bed tripped and tilted her as she moved to get away. She had barely gone under, before two strong hands gripped her body, lifting her from the water. Sasuke's arms were crushing as he held her close to him.

"I swear to you, I will make every second of your miserable existence a living nightmare," Ino spat, throwing the strands of Sakura's hair into the water.

"If you ever touch her again," Sasuke barely rose his voice above a whisper. The darkness of his tone was enough to convey his message. "You will regret your very creation."

"She will never worship you. She will never  _love_  you," Ino hissed as she stormed by. " _Never."_

* * *

**Sweetopia: OKAY. So, I only got through half of the outline I planned for this chapter at this point so I decided to split it into two (yay an extra chapter for you guys!!) Part two *should* be posted in a couple of days.**

**I also want to say sorry for not updating recently for this or any of my other stories, but unfortunately, my lovely Dad died last week after a long long long illness. I've been pretty upset about it but I'm doing a bit better now so don't worry. It's just been a stressful few months and as much as I wanted to update I just hadn't been in the right headspace.**

**I want to thank each and every one of you who reads my stories and supports me. You are all so amazing and your comments and encouragements make me smile even when I feel like nothing else in my life is going right. Thanks for sticking with me and being great!**

 

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! I LOVE READING YOUR FEEDBACK!!**

 

**For more content follow me on instagram @sweetopiafics (I promise I will try to be more active)**

 

**THANKS AGAIN XOXO**


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you hurt? Let me see," Sasuke asked. His hands, more tender than they had ever been, pressed against her face, smearing blood from her cheek.

"I'm fine," Sakura lied. Every inch of her seemed to be covered by some bruise or scrape. Blood was still gushing steadily from the wounds on her head and neck, staining her clothes scarlet.

"You're a terrible liar," Sasuke shook his head chuckling under his breath. He slid his hand into her hair running his fingers through the uneven length. "You made a mess of this."

All at once, tears were streaming down Sakura's cheeks. The suddenness of her tears shocked Sasuke. His hand dropped from her hair and, instinctively, he pulled her close - muffling the sound of her cries against his chest. The sickly sweet scent of her blood was overwhelming but he held her tightly. Sasuke struggled to retain his composure as Sakura pressed herself against him. Her hands clung tightly to his clothes, fingertips digging into his skin. It was the first time she had touched him this way. The first time she had ever needed him.

The Underworld was a distant thing to Sakura as she stood in the protective embrace of Death. Beneath her fingers, his muscles tensed, flexing as he tightened his grip. For once she welcomed his touch. For once she didn't need to run. She had all she needed in that embrace. It was a strange feeling - finding comfort in someone she had feared and reviled - but now she knew Death was not something to fear. In his arms she was safe.

The water churned behind them as the others approached. Hinata, rushing and stumbling on the stones, reached them first. The touch of her hand on Sasuke's shoulder startled him. He turned sharply, eyes blazing and teeth bared, as he held Sakura protectively. The sight of Hinata's soulful eyes staring calmly up at him - drew all the anger from his body. Relaxing his grip, Sasuke let his arms fall.

"It's alright," Hinata soothed, her arms taking over from his as she pulled Sakura away. "It's alright, you're alright."

Through the blurriness of blood and tears, Sakura allowed herself to be taken from the lake. Soft voices comforted her and reassuring hands guided her to dry land. She was bundled in blankets and lead back to the palace.

* * *

"Here, I got you some tea," Tenten's hands pressed a hot cup into Sakura's hands. "You'll feel better if you drink it."

Sakura nodded numbly, lifting the cup to her lips. Beside her Naruto and Hinata took turns washing the dried blood from her skin. The warm water stung her wounds, but Sakura didn't flinch. She starred at the wall ahead of her and willed the tears to stop pouring from her eyes.

"This one isn't so bad," Naruto said as he wrung out a rag. The bowl of water turned from clear to a sludgy red in moments. He pressed the rag against the wound on the side of her head again. "It's really just a scratch."

His words did little to reassure Sakura.

"I'll go get more bandages," Neji sighed from somewhere behind her, the floor creaked as he walked towards the door.

"Drink," Tenten reminded her, tapping the cup in Sakura's hands. She raised the cup to her mouth again. The hot water scalded her tongue, blistering the soft skin, but Sakura didn't care.

It had been several hours before Sakura finally came to her senses enough to speak. With her wounds bandaged, she had been instructed to sit still on a large pile of downy pillows in the corner of the room. From her seat, a mirrored pane of glass glared back at her, showing her refection in all it's mutilated horror.

"M-my hair," Sakura croaked. In the confusion and panic, she had forgotten most of the ordeal - including what she had done to her hair. With wide eyes, she turned to stare directly at the mirror. "My hair!"

The memory of slicing through the twisted rope of hair which had tethered her to Ino burst through her mind. With a bandaged hand, she reached up to touch the jaggedly cut strands. At it's shortest, the hair bearly reached her chin.

The others glance between each other nervously. Unsure what to say.

"It'll grow back!" Naruto blurted, but he quickly fell into silence.

For a moment it seemed as though Sakura would burst into tears, but the moment passed without incident. Instead, Sakura felt her strength begin to return. The shock was beginning to subside. Turning to her friends, Sakura swallowed hard.

"Can you help me even it out?" Sakura asked, tugging on the longer side - which fell to her shoulder.

"Of course!" Hinata nodded, before instructing a servant to bring her some scissors.

While they waited, the Gods and Goddesses showered Sakura with praise and reassurances. They applauded her on her bravery. Sakura didn't feel deserving of it. She had not felt brave. Though she was loath to admit it, all she had wanted was for someone to rescue her. It had only been her revulsion at Sasuke's intervention, that had sparked her to free herself. So, she remained humbly quiet as they lauded her

"She will never try anything like that again you know," Neji said firmly, his eyes following the flash of scissors in Tenten's hands as she snipped away what remained of Sakura's pink locks.

"She won't even get close to you," Naruto agreed. "Sasuke won't let it happen."

The mention of Sasuke stirred Sakura's stomach. She felt hot and cold and sick all in one second. The absence of his arms around her made her feel wildly exposed. Closing her eyes, she tried not to think about him. Her feelings were more confusing than usual - they swarmed about her like flies. Unable to stop herself, Sakura wept.

"Are you alright?"

"I just want to go home," Sakura said pitifully. As always, she meant it. The quicker her year passed in the Underworld the better. She couldn't wait to be free - no longer a pawn of the Gods. Perhaps, she hoped, there would even be a way to remove her mark.

* * *

One the other side of the palace, servants were abuzz with gossip. Word of the attack had swept through the palace quickly - though the details differed greatly from servant to servant. It seemed that the altercation had divided the palace staff into three groups: those who were with Ino, those who were with Sakura and those who didn't care much for either but enjoyed the drama none the less.

Ino's supporters, as expected, were mainly comprised of her personal staff and marked devotees. They stood, sour-faced and sneering, as others chittered excitedly about the commotion. It seemed as though they wished to have no involvement about the wild speculation, but there was no doubt they would be relaying the information to their Goddess later.

At the centre of Sakura's group of sympathisers, Kohaku gleaned what information he could from those around him. The news that Sakura was safe and well made him smile so wide he re-opened his split lip. He vowed to himself that he would check on her himself as soon as he was allowed - for now, he stuck close to Sasuke.

The God of Death was making frantic preparations to ensure Sakura's protection. As he paced restlessly up and down the length of the throne room, barking orders and gesturing wildly, he could only think of the way she had clung to him so tightly. For the first time since meeting, she had needed him - and he was determined not to let her down. Not again.

With half his mind distracted by Sakura, the other was concerned with Ino. Never in his existence had he imagined Ino would snap so viciously. She had always been hot-headed and impulsive, even spiteful, but never had she been so violent. The red flash of the knife was still burned into his brain. If he hadn't intervened, Sasuke was sure she would have tortured Sakura for millennia.

The rhythm of his feet against the floor was the only thing keeping Sasuke together. Rage burned through him like a wildfire.  _How dare she?_  Of all the Gods who had followed him down to the Underworld, he had given Ino the most. Any material want, any passing fancy, he had bestowed upon her gladly. The only thing he could not give her was his love - that he had not thought of giving to anyone - and yet his withholding only seemed to make her want it more.

"Ungrateful!" Sasuke yelled, the anger getting the better of him. His outburst startled the servant who had been approaching him, a goblet of wine tumbled off of the gilded tray, spattering the white marble floor with purplish red.

"S-sorry Sire!" the servant scrambled to clear the mess away.

His nerves were fraying. Even though he knew the stains were wine, they looked so much like Sakura's blood he almost screamed. The thought of Ino serving him Sakura's blood in a poisoned chalice flashed into his mind and he turned away - unable to look any longer.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "It's fine."

"Sire!" A red-face servant ran into the room. In the excitement, all sense of formality seemed to be crumbling around them. "Ino has left the palace! A guard reported her leaving ten minutes ago, via the eastern gate."

That was relieving news. Sasuke's body felt as though it had uncoiled. His muscles released the tension he had been holding within them. With Ino gone, Sasuke had the time he needed to put his plans into action. On her return, Sakura would be hidden and protected - far out of Ino's murderous reach.

"Good," he said sternly. "As soon as she returns have her brought to me. Send the head architect in to see me, I have use for him."

* * *

The secluded apartment Sasuke had planned to house Sakura began to take shape within hours of Ino's departure. The floating room sat out on the lake, shielded from view by an abundance of reeds which Sasuke ordered to be moved from the far shores. It sat on the side of the palace furthest from Ino's chambers, which happened to be the side on which Sasuke's room opened up onto the lake - a  _coincidence,_  he had snapped when the architect had questioned him about its placement.

"S-sire?" the architect stammered nervously. It had been three days since Ino had left and yet Sasuke's rage had not settled. If anything it had simmered under pressure beneath his cold exterior and would spontaneously burst out at seemingly minor inconveniences.

"Yes?"

The architect was right to be wary, Sasuke could feel the calm mask cracking. It was all taking too long. Meanwhile, Sakura was left vulnerable. The chittering of the servants, still consumed by the drama of the event was doing his nerves no good either. When had things become so complicated, he wondered. He would give anything for things to be as they were.

"Sire, it's ready." The good news was relaid too nervously for Sasuke to trust. He frowned, there was something wrong.

"And?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He shifted in his throne, needling the architect with his best glare.

"Miss Sakura doesn't  _like_  it, Sire."

* * *

Sakura stared at the narrow walkway, which led to the floating room, in mute horror. Even in the glow of the lanterns which lined it, the gloom of the lake seemed threatening. In the days following her attack, Sakura's fear of water had continued to grow. Even the sound of the lake lapping against the wooden posts rooted her to the earth.

"No," She shook her head, unable to even place a foot onto the wooden planks. "I can't."

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Hinata gently took her by the elbow in an attempt to encourage her onto the bridge. She was surprised when, even against Hinata's celestial strength, Sakura didn't move an inch.

"The water," closing her eyes, Sakura shook her head. "I can't."

The ground beneath her feet was the only thing keeping Sakura calm. She was moments from disaster. The slow gurgling of the lake threatened her, whispering its desire to pull her under. For the last three days, she had managed to avoid being anywhere close to it. The prospect of sleeping on a bed floating out in the middle of it turned her stomach.

All at once, Sakura was on her knees heaving into the dusty earth. Her empty stomach could scarcely summon a mouthful of bile, so she remained crouched as nausea washed over her. Behind her the other whispers fervently.

"…She's already frail as it is…her spirit is waning…" Hinata's usually soft voice was clipped and urgent. The architect mumbled something Sakura couldn't quite understand. "…Go and tell him!"

Sakura listened as the architect's sprinted from the room, his footsteps growing softer as he left them at the water's edge. Hinata's warm hand on her back brought her small comfort as she knelt in the dirt.

"Are you alright?" The Goddess whispered, pulling back the short strands of Sakura's hair - tucking them gently back behind her ears.

 _No!_  Sakura wanted to scream. I  _am suffering a torturous existence at the hands of a God that I was forced to die for and it seems like it will never end._

For the sake of her friend, Sakura held her tongue. This anger was not meant for Hinata. She had no part to play in Sakura's miserable destiny. She had done nothing but care for and support Sakura through the most trying of times.

Instead, Sakura took a deep breath and slowly pushed herself back to her feet. Wiping her mouth, she forced a smile. "I will be."

* * *

"Sakura," The deep boom of Sasuke's voice emanated from the throne room. Sakura cursed under her breath. How had he known that it was her walking by? For a moment, she wondered if she could get away with ignoring him - perhaps she could pretend she simply hadn't heard. "Get her."

Rather than being manhandled by Sasuke's guards, Sakura pushed the door open herself halting them in their tracks. She met their nervous eyes as she passed and noticed their intense focus on her face. She tugged at the short ends of her hair, embarrassed. But it was not her hair they were focusing on. Rather, it was what they were so desperately trying not to look at.

The jagged red line which cut across the lily-white of her throat was exposed for all to see. It had been much worse than it had felt, but with the careful silken stitches of the healer's needles, it would heal quickly. Sakura was sure that the wound was the source of their discomfort as they would look anywhere but directly at it as she strode past them.

"Yes?" Sakura approached the steps to Sasuke's throne. She tried to keep her tone flat and cool, but a snap of bitterness had crept through. It was the first time Sakura had seen him in days. After he had rescued her from Ino's murderous clutches he had promptly locked her in a palace suite and neglected to speak with her.

"What were you doing?" He asked. Sasuke's voice was equally measured, but barely concealed the irritation which lurked beneath.

"I…" Frowning, Sakura hesitated. "Why?"

"I ordered you to stay in the rooms I left you in," he spoke through his clenched jaw.

"I was going to my room," Sakura said innocently, it wasn't strictly a lie. She had been going to her room, just with a short detour into the garden. "I'm on my way back from lunch with Hinata."

Her excuse didn't seem to sit well with Sasuke. He breathed out a disbelieving snort and slammed his fist down onto the arm of his throne so hard that the wood splintered beneath it. Sakura flinched, only just managing to suppress a yelp. With the sullenness of a scolded child, she looked down at her feet, peeking at Sasuke through her eyelashes. She should have known that he would be angry. She had grown defiant again.

"You didn't like the new rooms I had built for you?" Sasuke changed the subject, though not for the better. Even the servants could see the escalation - they hurried for the edges of the room, ready to sneak out of the room if the argument got too heated.

Sakura was tired and frail, but she was angry too. The subject of the floating rooms was a raw one. It would only take one cross word for her to retaliate.

"No. I did not."

"You  _refused_  to step foot into it." Drawing himself up to full height, Sasuke looked down on Sakura with a gaze that seemed to challenge her. Despite not saying the words, both of them knew what he was asking.  _How dare you be so ungrateful?_

Knowing a response would bring her nothing but trouble, Sakura let it lie. Shaking her head, she pursed her lips wondering if she should wait to be dismissed. Minutes passed as the silence deepened. Deciding she would rather not wait, Sakura lifted the hem of her skirt and turned to walk silently out of the room.

The guards scrambled to open the doors for her, their eyes still landing anywhere but what they so desperately wanted to look at. Sakura wondered if Sasuke had ordered them not to look or if they were too afraid of what he would do if he caught them staring.

"You're doing this to spite me," Sasuke laughed sardonically. Sakura winced at the derisive sound. "You're acting like a petulant child."

"A petulant child!?" Sakura had had enough. Turning around, she stormed back into the room, leaving the guards holding the doors half-open. No matter how hard she had tried to avoid this argument, Sasuke wasn't going to let her.

"I give you everything," he scoffed, unknowingly repeating the words Ino had screamed at her. Sakura flinched, for a moment she could feel the cold water of the lake squeezing the air from her lungs in an icy embrace.

"You don't understand!" She stopped halfway up the steps, her fist clenched and body trembling with anger.

"No, I don't!" He snapped back. Rising to his feet, he stepped down to meet her. "I don't understand why you have to contradict me at every turn. I don't understand why you won't accept anything I do for your own good. Why won't you let me protect you?"

They were stood so close that Sakura could feel the tightening of his muscles as he tensed. She could smell the heady scent of jasmine which always seemed to cling to him. She could see his pulse race in the veins of his neck. She was so close to his lips that she could remember their softness on her neck.

All at once, the fight and the anger which had raised her so high dropped away beneath her. Hot tears welled in her eyes and, no matter how hard she begged herself not to, she began to sob.

"I can't…" Sakura choked out word between gasping breaths, "I can't…be…near the…water…"

The realisation hit Sasuke with the strength of a tsunami, washing away the rage which had been simmering within him. He cursed himself for not realising sooner. How could he have been so foolish? In seconds he found himself sat on the marble steps, with his arms wrapped protectively around Sakura's fragile form. She seemed so small in his arms, as she sobbed and shook, a far cry from the fierce and fiery woman she had been when she had first arrived in the Underworld. He had done this to her. Nothing he could give her would make up for what he had put her through.

"I'm sorry," he murmured into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

**Sweetopia: Hey guys! So I've had some time and I'm feeling a lot better. Still not great, but I am getting there!**

**Sorry if this chapter feels a little disjointed? I found myself switching scenes and characters a lot for this one.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS BELOW!**

**Love you all so much! Thank you for your continued support! Follow me on Instagram for more @sweetopia fics!**

**xoxo**


	16. Chapter 16

The marble floor was cold beneath the soles of Sakura's feet. It stabilised her, made her feel solid, for the first time in days. She had felt as though she was fading. Each day spent alone in a strange room made her feel less and less real - as though she were about to wake from a vivid dream. But now, with the smooth stone beneath her feet, she felt real.

Walking calmly was hard, her heart was beating like a hummingbird, as she entered the throne room. The men and women gathered around the table at the side of the room, looked up from their fervent conversation to stare as she approached. Sasuke was in their midsts, tired and dishevelled. He glanced up quickly from the papers he was reading, his eyes barely reaching her before they darted back again.

"Hn, Sakura," He sounded distracted. "You're here. Good."

"You sent for me," Sakura's voice was rough. She hadn't spoken for days, not even to herself. "So, here I am."

The tension between them only seemed to have grown in their days apart. There was a straining awkwardness as both tried to ignore the memory of their last meeting. It had been just feet away that Sasuke had held her, for hours, as Sakura had cried. Just a few feet away that Sasuke had pressed his lips against her neck, murmuring words of comfort. And then he had locked her away. For days and days, he locked her in rooms all over the palace - refusing to see her at all.

"What did you want?" Sakura asked. Uncrossing her arms, she pressed her fingertips into rough-hewn granite of the table.

The sideways glances of the others gathered around the table, suggested that they had expected more of an argument or at least some form of protest, but Sakura didn't have the energy.

Before Sasuke could reply, a man to his left spoke up. Sakura could not recall seeing him before, but from the leather armour he was wearing - she assumed he was military. She eyed him warily. His presence could only bode ill.

"My lady, I am General Kakashi," the man began though his voice was muffled beneath a mask which covered his mouth. Sakura caught his eyes lingering on the pink scar across her throat. Sasuke cleared his throat and the persistent stare was cut short. "I uh…I was just informing His Majesty that Ino has taken up residence at the Southern Palace-"

"Southern Palace?" Sakura echoed.

"Yes, yes. This is the northern palace," Kakashi pointed to an indentation in the table surface. For the first time, Sakura noticed the markings on the table - it was a map of the Underworld. "This is the southern palace, here. Across the fields."

The southern palace was at the furthest reaches of the Underworld, surrounded by what Sakura understood to be mountains. The idea that Ino was so far away settled her a little - pulling her back from the brink of panic. The rest of the General's words were a fuzzy din in her ears.

"Sakura?" Sasuke set down the papers on the table, drawing her attention back to the conversation. "Are you listening?"

"I-" Sakura shook her head. "I don't…Ino is gone."

"Yes, for now," Temari, Goddess of War, who had been stood quietly at Sasuke's side spoke up. "We have been tracking her since she left. It seems she found the mortal boy and absconded to the Southern Palace."

Sai had become a sore subject. A prickle of irritation crawled under Sakura's skin and she shot a pointed glare across the table at Sasuke. If he hadn't let his jealousy get in the way then none of them would be in this mess. They locked eyes. Sakura opened her mouth to make a snide remark.

"Anyway," Temari moved deftly on, the palace had enough to deal with without Sasuke having his pride wounded again. "For now, it looks like she's staying put, which is good."

"Unless she's planning an uprising to overthrow me," Sasuke scoffed. Sakura froze. She hadn't even considered the possibility of an uprising.

"Is…is that even possible?"

"It's not something we need to worry about right now," Kakashi shook his head. "Sasuke,  _his majesty,_  is overreacting."

There was a tense silence. Sakura wondered how the General dared be so bold. She knew no one talked to Sasuke like that and got away with it…not even her. Kakashi didn't seem phased when Sasuke's face soured. Instead, he wrapped his arm over Sasuke's shoulders in an affectionate hug. Sasuke shrugged out of his grip but said nothing.

"My lord!" The door slammed open, punctuating the silence. Sakura turned at the noise, gripping the edge of the table to steady herself - reluctant to show how shaken she was. As she turned, she was surprised to see that it was Kohaku who had rushed into the meeting. "Sakura!"

Sakura hadn't seen her valet in weeks. Not even a fleeting glance as she was ferried from one suite to the next. He had been completely removed from her. The last she remembered of him was the vision of him sprinting to get help as Ino dragged her into the lake.

Forgetting herself, Sakura ran to him, wrapping him in her arms. She had missed him desperately. His company would have made her hours in isolation close to tolerable. Instead, she had been given a litany of servants, changing daily and Kohaku had been kept from her.

"I missed you," She whispered in his ear, before pulling away. Regaining her composure, she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before hurrying back to the table.

"What is it Kohaku?" Sasuke snapped, unmoved by their reunion.

"Uh, oh, I rounded up Ino's staff," Kohaku clasped his hands behind his back. "They're waiting outside."

"Bring them in."

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Kohaku finally released the excitement he had been hastily containing. Sakura smiled for the first time in weeks. It felt good. "I'm so glad I was re-assigned to you! Some of those lesser Goddesses are so demanding!"

"So that's where you've been this whole time," Sakura had wondered if Kohaku had somehow been punished for the events which had taken place. It seemed as though she had not been far off. Sasuke had reassigned Kohaku several times, each time to a more demanding and hostile Goddess.

As the pair walked back from the throne room, Sakura listened as her valet regaled her with palace gossip. He deftly skirted around the more serious matters and Ino's dramatic departure, for which Sakura was thankful. It was all she had heard from her new servants, though they had tried to keep their whispers abut her quiet.

Kohaku, still in high spirits, dramatically opened the door to Sakura's chambers. Gesturing with a wild flourish, he bowed low. "You may enter, my lady!"

The room was dusty, but otherwise the same as Sakura had left it. It was a relief to be allowed back into her own chambers. The familiar surroundings made her feel as though the nightmare she had been living had passed. She was back in her own room with her own valet and her own freedom. The walk to and from the throne room had been the furthest she had walked in some time and, though she was eager to feel the grass between her toes, she was grateful this was where she had chosen to go first.

"Ugh," Kohaku groaned, wiping away cobwebs. "They could have at least cleaned the room while you weren't using it! Tch, amateurs. I hope you didn't have to put up with this while you had other servants."

"It's fine, Kohaku," Sakura smiled, watching as he fussed and primped. "You can clean later! I am starving and I could really, really do with some wine."

"Alright," Kohaku brushed his hands off on his trousers. "Behave yourself while I'm gone. If something happens to you on my watch again I'm pretty sure His Majesty is going to kill me."

Though they both laughed, each was a little tense as Kohaku walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Sakura called out as he reached for the handle. Kohaku paused, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Yes, miss?"

"Could you send a message to Hinata for me?"

"Of course, miss."

Within minutes of her valet leaving, Sakura's mood had plummeted. Being back in her old room was not the comfort she had thought. It was just another cage for her to sit in. As she paced the floor, she began to notice things. The dried muddy footprints on the floor, the bedding, strewn with leaves and grass, the broken lamp. There were stark reminders everywhere. Reminders of a night which had almost broken her.

She had been under so much stress that she had almost forgotten the way Sasuke had treated her. The way he had pursued her, challenged her. She had forgotten the dreadful grip of desire and defeat. The knowledge that no matter how much she fought, Sakura was His.

It was a far cry from their current state of affairs. Instead of pulling her close, Sasuke had put more distance between them than ever. It was as though he had grown tired the moment she had yielded to his desire. After all, it only took moments of compliance before he had sent her away. Sakura remembered the warm touch of his mouth on hers, the feeling of his fingers wound tightly into her hair, the weight of his body atop her. Then he had pulled away.

"The thrill of the chase was better than the prize could ever be," Sakura whispered to the room. She cursed herself for the sadness which filled her. She had always denied her desire for him, she had always fought and struggled and pushed him away. She had no right to be disappointed, and yet, she was.

After all, what was she if not his? Her soul was bound to him, destined to belong to him for the rest of eternity and now he had decided he didn't want it. Had he ever? Or was she simply a passing fancy to fill the void of time and death? The thought plunged her deeper into melancholia and she sunk to the floor, staring at the unmade bed glumly.

There was a soft knock at the door. Sakura raised her head, "Come in, Kohaku."

It was not Kohaku who stepped into the room, but a small girl dressed in a kitchen maids uniform. The girl held a silver tray in shaky hands as she stepped into the room, her eyes averted. Sakura frowned, sure that she recognised the girl from somewhere - but she had seen so many servants it was difficult to keep track.

"Kohaku asked me to bring this for you, Miss," the girl's voice was high and soft - it matched the delicate features of her face. The girl could not have been more than twelve. "May I?"

"Of course," Sakura gestured to the floor in front of her. "Anywhere is fine."

Sakura watched the girl as she set the tray down with careful movements. She seemed nervous, but it didn't raise Sakura's suspicions. Most of the servants who had been enlisted to serve her were nervous and flighty, something Sakura had attributed to angry threats from Sasuke. The girls shaking hands rattled the fine china as she struggled to pour tea into a cup. Disarmed by the girl's shyness, Sakura quickly picked up the cup and sipped it giving the young servant a reassuring smile.

"Is it to your liking, miss?"

"It's lovely, thank you," Sakura took a second sip despite the water scalding her tongue. "Was there no food? Only I asked for some…"

"Oh!" the girl fidgeted. "I'm sorry! Please don't be angry, miss. I'll see to it right away."

Guilt stabbed at Sakura's chest. The young girl looked on the verge of tears as she backed towards the door.

"No, no," Sakura shook her head vigorously. "No, please, nevermind. It's fine, really. Please don't be upset!"

Sakura's protestations fell on deaf ears and the girl hurried from the room, unable to contain herself any longer. Shaking her head, Sakura stared down at the teacup in her hands and wondered if that was really the reputation she had built - a spoiled and angry woman who would lash out at children. There had been incidents, Sakura would be the first to admit that she had not been the most gracious master in her confinement but she had never made anyone cry before.

"Sorry it took me so long!" Kohaku called as he backed into the room, carrying two overlapping trays of food and a precariously perched bottle of wine. He paused as the door swung shut behind him, seeing Sakura's sheepish face. "What's wrong?"

"I think I upset her," Sakura grimaced. "I'm so sorry."

"What?" Kohaku's brow furrowed. "Who?"

"The girl you sent with the tea?" Sakura took a sip to illustrate her point. "I asked about the food and she got all upset and ran away! I swear I didn't shout, I-"

"Sakura, I didn't send anyone."

"No, Kohaku, I'm serious, I really upset her," Sakura shook her head. She didn't have time for his pranks. "Could you find her and tell I'm sorry."

"No," he dropped the trays to the floor, sending the bottle of wine rolling back towards the door. "No, Sakura, listen to me. I didn't send anyone."

"You didn't…" Looking at the cup in her hands Sakura tried to understand what he was trying to tell her, but her brain had already begun to lose its grasp on coherent thought. "But…the tea…"

Still clutching the cup in one hand, Sakura rose unsteadily to her feet. She felt warm and foggy - as though she had drunk too much alcohol. The floor seemed to bubble and rise beneath her. Swaying on her feet, Sakura took an unsteady few steps towards her valet.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"What's happening?" Sakura giggled, "I don't feel-"

"Oh Gods," Kohaku cursed, ducking quickly under Sakura's arm to steady her as she stumbled. Half dragging her towards the door he called out loudly. "Help! I need help!"

* * *

"What is going on?" Sasuke's booming voice filled Sakura's ears. Startled by the volume Sakura stumbled, almost dragging Kohaku down to the floor with her. The cold stone against her hot skin felt luxuriant. Letting out a laugh she began to pull at her clothing wanting to press more of her body against the marble floor.

"Sakura!" Kohaku pleaded tiredly. The short walk to the throne room had taken a painfully long time as Sakura deliriously babbled and staggered. From the floor, Sakura laughed, staring up at them with glassy eyes.

"Is she drunk?" Sasuke's tone was dangerously close to anger. "I told you to take care of her, not ply her with alcohol."

"She's not drunk!" Kohaku snapped, reaching down to pull Sakura to her feet again. "She's been poisoned!"

"No, I haven't," Sakura shook her head, stifling her laughter for the briefest of moments."I had some tea."

* * *

"I can't believe you let this happen!" Sasuke yelled, pacing up and down the steps. His anger hadn't dissipated in the hours since Sakura's poisoning. Even as she sat healthy, albeit pale, on a chair beside his throne, Sasuke couldn't believe he had been so foolish.

"I'm fine," Sakura protested weakly. She still felt woozy. The after-effects of the antidote were proving worse than the delirium.

"You," Sasuke turned on her, his tone sharp. "You are lucky. You were this close to going insane. One more sip, Sakura! Just one!"

"Don't shout at me!" she snapped, tired of the arguing. There had been nothing but raised voices since Kohaku had brought her to the throne room, half-mad and jabbering.

"I can't leave you alone for five seconds!" Sakura heard him mutter beneath his breath, but decided it was better to pretend that she hadn't. Instead, she turned her head to mouth 'sorry' to a sullen-looking Kohaku at the edge of the room. His eyes avoided her. She knew he would be angry, it had been her first hour in his care and she had already landed them both in serious trouble.

"As soon as this meeting is over, you're going straight back to confinement," Sasuke continued his tirade and his frantic pacing. The meeting Sasuke was referring to had been called moments after Sakura had been given an antidote to the poisoned tea. Most of those called had gathered and were waiting diligently - if a little unnerved - at the edges of the room.

Sakura glanced around the room, wondering who was missing. Everyone she knew had arrived within minutes of being called upon and yet they were still waiting hours later. Stifling a yawn, she adjusted her robes wishing that she had accepted the offer of a blanket. The air had grown chill as the hour grew later and the fire in the hearth simmered low. She was sure Sasuke would make good on his threat, her freedom had been a short-lived fantasy.

"Are you alright?" Hinata asked as she rushed into the room. Ignoring Sasuke and his incessant ranting, she hurried straight up the steps and wrapped her arms around Sakura. "I heard what happened from Naruto!"

"I'm fine," Sakura mumbled into Hinata's shoulder as the Goddess clung to her tightly. Seeing her friend brought tears to Sakura's eyes. It had been so long since she had seen Hinata. The realisation that this would be yet another short-lived reunion made her cling tighter. "I'm fine."

"Good," Hinata slowly pulled away, her pale eyes glistening with unshed tears. She squeezed Sakura's shoulders gently. "I'm glad."

"Is that everyone?" Sakura watched Hinta take her place at the edge of the room with Naruto.

"No."

"Who else is there?"

Sasuke shook his head as if considering for a moment if he should tell her or not. "My brother is coming."

An icy chill sunk its claws deep into Sakura's spine and she gripped the arms of the chair tightly. The mere mention of Itachi set Sakura's heart racing. She carefully studied Sasuke's face, searching for some indication that he had discovered her plan to escape the Underworld. A deep dread filled her stomach - had she confessed in her madness?

Sasuke's face remained fixed into a stern scowl, giving nothing away. Sakura shuddered violently, drawing concerned looks. She fought to conceal her dismay, reassuring herself with the knowledge that Sasuke was sure to be much angrier if he really did know what his brother had offered her. The gnawing dread did not relent.

It took hours, but the sound of footsteps approaching the throne room door alerted those gathered inside that Itachi had arrived at last. Sakura struggled to compose herself as the doors opened, her expression of carefully measured disinterest wavered to horror and relief as Itachi's deep maroon eyes locked with hers across the room.

"Brother! It's been too long!" Itachi smiled, holding his arms wide.

"You took your time," Sasuke responded coldly as he shrugged off the embrace of his brother's arms. Without giving Itachi the chance to respond, he turned on his heel and took his place on the throne.

"My lady," Itachi approached Sakura's chair and bowed low, lifting her hand to his lips. His sly smile told Sakura she was failing to be composed enough. "Sorry I missed all the fun!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura gauged Sasuke's reaction as she exchanged clipped pleasantries with his brother. She was paying so much attention to Sasuke that she scarcely noticed when Itachi slipped his hand under her chin, tilting it upwards to get a better look at the scar which ran across her neck.

"Enough," Sasuke stamped his foot against the floor. "Itachi, take a seat."

The meeting dragged on for several hours and covered a greater number of topics than Sakura had anticipated. Despite the most pressing subject being her safety, the conversation was often waylaid - covering more menial topics such as the need for extra staffing at the palace borders or the lack of continuity in rules for guards. Sakura found herself losing interest in one, particularly long-winded, petition. Her gaze drifted across to Sasuke who was listening with a sombre frown. Despite his calmer expression, the tension in his shoulders told Sakura he was still as angry as when the meeting had begun.

On the other side of Sasuke, Itachi leaned forwards in his seat catching Sakura's attention. He shot her a knowing smile and mouthed something which, though Sakura couldn't make out what he was saying, she took to be a joke. Humouring him, she faked a silent laugh and rolled her eyes.

"If you two are quite finished," Sasuke snapped. Sakura refocused and saw his dark eyes locked onto her, watching her every move. She sank back into her chair. "I'm glad you can find the time to be entertained."

"I'm sorry," Sakura mumbled, cursing herself for letting Itachi distract her.

"Forgive me brother, but this hardly seems like a pressing matter," Itachi's tone did little to beg forgiveness.

Sasuke's stour expression darkened even further. "Get out."

"No," Itachi laughed, remaining unmoved in his chair.

"Get out," Sasuke repeated. A smattering of laughter from around the hall undercut the seriousness of his tone. The muscle in his jaw twitched, annoyance written all over his face. "I mean it. Out."

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered. Her nerves were frayed and though she had long ago lost all interest in the meeting, she refused to have it derailed by a petty argument. "Please, can we just finish-"

"Don't," Sasuke cut her a sharp look. "Don't, defend him."

Throwing her hands up in frustration, Sakura got unsteadily to her feet. She barely made it a step before she felt the solid stone turn to sand beneath her feet. It took everything she hands to remain standing, but she couldn't take sitting there any longer.  

"Where are you going?" 

"Back to my room," Sakura responded, without turning to see the predictable rage on Sasuke's face as he watched her hobble down the steps. "I'm tired of this." 

The guards by the door took a few tentative steps forwards as if unsure whether they should block her path or not. Sakura made sure to give them her best glare as she approached, silently warding them away. 

"You're just going to let her walk away?" Itachi's derisive sneer echoed in the silence of the hall. 

Sasuke's sigh was audible all the way across the room. "Sakura, come back." 

"I'm tired," she replied. She dared not turn around to look at him. The effects of the poison were still crashing through her body, even despite the copious amount of antidote she had been forced to consume. Even the slightest wrong move could have devastating effects. Instead, she kept her eyes fixed on the door, moving slowly but purposefully towards them. 

"Sakura," Sasuke's anger seemed softer. His voice reluctant, but pleading. "Come back. I will have you escorted somewhere you can rest as soon as we are done here...please?" 

Sakura's heart skipped a beat. He had never said please to her before. Anything he had asked of her had been a command, blunt and forceful. Not once had he asked so kindly for her to obey him. Her steps faltered and she almost went down. Stumbling to a stop, Sakura reached out to the closest guard to steady herself. He awkwardly looped his arm beneath her shoulders and hauled her upright. 

For a moment, Sakura considered her options. As tired as she was, she knew the risk of wandering the palace halls alone. In her state, she would be an easy target for Ino's sympathisers to pick off. Letting out a deep sigh, she whispered to the guard beside her to help her back to her seat. 

After a few awkward, shuffling steps Sasuke's brittle patience had shattered. Giving a sidelong glance at his older brother, he pushed himself out of the throne and walked quickly to Sakura's aid. Without a word, he shouldered the well-meaning guard aside and - in one swift movement - lifted Sakura from the floor into his arms. 

A blush crept onto Sakura's face. Around the room, whispered exchanges created a low buzz of energy - though Sasuke pretended not to notice. Sakura was unable to relax, the familiarity of their touch never failed to unsettle her even while they were alone. All eyes were on them, as Sasuke carried Sakura the short distance back to her seat. 

"Well," Itachi coughed, adjusting his position in his own chair. "I think that settled it then." 

Perplexed, Sasuke's brow furrowed. He had yet to reclaim his seat, instead, he hovered protectively in front of Sakura. "What are you talking about?" 

"Wasn't this whole meeting called to think of a suitable way to protect Sakura?" The way Itachi spoke, made it seem as though his conclusion was obvious and yet everyone hung on his every word. "Seriously? No one has thought of this?" 

"Thought of what?" General Kakashi, who had been notably silent throughout the meeting, distracted by a small scroll he had been reading. Even then, he still hadn't glanced up from the paper. 

"Surely the safest place for Sakura, is to be by your side? No one would be bold enough to attack her while she is with you. So the rational course of action is for you to keep her close," Itachi concluded, looking up at his younger brother with a sly grin. 

"I..." It was not often Sasuke didn't know what to say. Though he was often brief, he always knew what needed to be said. But, at that moment, his mind had drawn a vast, overwhelming blank. He stared helplessly at his brother as if waiting for him to erupt into laughter - revealing his joke. The laughter never came.

* * *

**Sweetopia: Okay y'all. I wanna start off by saying I hope each and every one of you are keeping safe in this scary time. As I'm in the UK I am officially remaining inside my house for the foreseeable future and my business had shutdown (which sucks as I now have no income, but thankfully(?) my boyfriend is a key worker so he gets paid). I have a lot of spare time which I'm trying to use well, this includes updating! I have however made the decision to only update this story for a while so sorry if you wanted to read something else (this may change though).**

 

**ANYWAY. I know this chapter isn't my best...tbh I didn't enjoy writing it, but it is moving the plot forward so it had to be written. I now have a plot outline for each chapter all the way up to the end of this story (and there is the potential of a sequel! so YAY!)**

 

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter none the less. Let me know what you think in the comments.**

**For additional content (playlist, fanart and possibly some polls and qiuzzes) follow my Instagram @sweetopiafics**

**As always, thanks for reading and sticking with me. I love you all so much!**


	17. Chapter 17

"I don't like this," Sakura whispered, half to herself and half to Kohaku who walked sullenly beside her. Behind them, four of Sasuke's most competent guards stuck close.

It had been like this for days. Even as she slept, Sakura had no fewer than two people watching over her. The constant observation was unsettling, Sakura felt herself begin to ache with tension. Even Kohaku was growing weary of the guards. He had been a staunch supporter of increased protection until five days had worn his temper thin.

"Well, we don't really have a choice," Kohaku did not keep his voice low. He made his dislike of the guards plain.

Kohaku was right, of course. Sakura, as always, had no say in the matter. Between Sasuke and his brother, her entire existence in the Underworld had been planned down to the very second. Still, at least she could roam the palace with relative freedom. For that, she owed Itachi thanks.

They walked in silence for several minutes. The sound of the guard's tempered footsteps droned on in Sakura's ears like the beat of a drum. The noise proved a vexatious distraction as she struggled to pick her moment. The moment she had been planning since she had first seen Itachi walked back through the palace doors. She had to speak to him. She had to know for certain if she had dreamed his offer. After all, he seemed to be doing everything in his power to ensure she stayed in the Underworld - only pushing her closer to his brother.

Itachi had stayed in the palace after a decision had been made about Sakura's future - claiming his intention was only to help his brother - but he had been notoriously difficult to track down. Sakura suspected he had been keeping his distance on purpose. Whether it was to infuriate her or protect her, she didn't know.

"Where are we going now?" Impatient, Kohaku halted - almost tripping one of the guards who struggled to avoid standing on him.

"Just, I," Sakura floundered. She hadn't dared tell Kohaku her plan to speak with Itachi. Despite his high regard for her, she knew his loyalty would always lie with Sasuke. "I want to go outside…"

Outside seemed like a long shot when it came to finding Itachi, but short of marching up to his chambers and knocking, Sakura had searched the entire palace. So, ignoring the complaints of her valet, Sakura led her entourage out into the gardens.

The weather was warm, warmer than Sakura had ever felt in the Underworld. It reminded her of the long hot summers she had spent at the temple, lying naked on the cool stone of her windowsill, enjoying whatever breeze graced her skin. Now, Sakura sweat beneath layers of robes. Even her thinnest clothing did nothing to cool her as they walked through the grass. She longed to remove the long trailing skirts and bare her legs but hesitated to even imagine the reaction she would get walking half-nude through the palace grounds.

"We've been walking around for hours," Kohaku continued to whine. "It's boiling. Can't we just sit down to rest?"

"You can," Sakura huffed, keeping her brisk pace even though her feet too were painfully blistered. "I've been cooped up for too long. I need to stretch my legs!"

To Sakura's disappointment, her valet didn't lag behind. Instead, he continued to grumble beneath his breath while he struggled to keep pace. It was a minor set back, but she had been hoping for fewer witnesses when she finally tracked the God of Reincarnation down.

After an hour of wandering around the gardens, Sakura's hopes of finding Itachi were dwindling. She was failing to come up with adequate excuses to keep going and even the guards were beginning to complain. Sakura was about to give in when the roof of the summer house came into view.

"Here," she panted, wiping beads of sweat from her brow. "We can have a break in the summer house! I'm sure there will be a servant around we can send back for some refreshments."

"Thank the Gods," Kohaku smiled for the first time all day.

Together, they descended the small winding path down the hill. The summer house was a small wooden roundhouse which looked out over the bowl of the garden. It sat on the far side, halfway up a steep hill. The open, empty windows did little to protect from the wind or rain so the summer house was only ever viable as a spot to rest on the hottest of days. A calm refuge in the depths of the greenery.

Even Sakura was glad they were reaching the end of their journey. With renewed strength she pulled ahead, leading the men behind her by a few long strides. Typically they would have closed the gap between them instantly, but Sakura had worn them out enough that they only half-heartedly called for her to wait. Of course, she ignored them.

Skidding her way to the bottom of the path, Sakura rounded the corner of the summer house, swinging herself around the doorpost. She collided with a figure lurking in the darkness. Letting out a shrill scream of alarm. A moment of blind panic sent her scurrying back into the open air once again. Sprinting down the path, her guards were at her side in an instant, weapons drawn.

"What is going on?" Itachi asked emerging from the summer house. A gentle breeze from the fan in his hand wafted his hair away from his face.

"Itachi?" Sakura panted, struggling to compose herself. "I thought you were…I thought…"

"Alright, take a breath," he nodded as Sakura gasped, a hand pressed to her flushed chest. "Come, sit down."

Despite the adrenaline racing through her veins, Sakura was relieved to have finally encountered the elusive god. She gladly followed him into the darkness of the summer house. Settling herself on to a cushioned bench, Sakura watched as Itachi began to light the lamps which adorned the walls. A warm, soft glow illuminated the interior of the structure as Kohaku and her guards piled into the room.

"What were you doing out here in the dark?" One of the guards questioned, eyeing Itachi with suspicion.

"Finding a cool place to sleep," Itachi replied with breezy nonchalance. "It's always too hot in the palace."

Calming, Sakura noticed that the layers of Itachi's robes had been pulled off, some hung open exposing his chest. Catching herself staring, she quickly looked away hoping no one had noticed her lingering stare. Though, as she locked eyes with Kohaku, she knew she had been caught.

"What were you doing letting Sakura wander on her own?"

The guards were rightfully silent. They had been lucky it was only Itachi Sakura had encountered lurking in the dark. It could well have been someone waiting in the shadows to attack.

Kohaku coughed. "Did you not have a servant with you, my lord?"

"No," Itachi all but rolled his eyes. "I told you I was coming here to sleep. What use would I have with a servant for that?"

"In case you required refreshment?" Kohaku offered, hoping to make himself sound less stupid. Sakura shook her head, knowing already that it was a mistake.

"Ah," Itachi finished lighting the last lamp. He sat on the bench opposite Sakura, lounging on the soft down cushions. "Yes…refreshments would be pleasing. Go and fetch some."

At first, Kohaku had laughed, himself taking a seat beside Sakura. But the silence that followed quickly drowned out all humour. "But, I just got here! I'm too tired to go back! Sakura!"

Sakura grimaced. As guilty as she felt, now she had found Itachi, it seemed like the ideal opportunity to limit the number of people who could overhear the details of their discussion. "Sorry, Kohaku, but after that fright…I feel I need some wine to, uh, steady my nerves."

"Wine! A fine idea!" Itachi agreed enthusiastically. "Run along, boy."

Kohaku stalked out of the summer house with a contemptuous scowl.  _One down,_  Sakura thought to herself as she watched him leave.  _Four to go._

As expected, getting rid of her guards was not going to be as easy as sending them out for refreshments. Sakura despaired as they began to make themselves comfortable on the soft seating. A stony silence settled over the room.

"So," Sakura began, aware that her voice was trembling. Her palms were slick with sweat from the heat and the nervous anticipation which was building inside of her. "A-are, uh, are you staying at the palace for long?"

The feeble attempt at small talk made her wish she hadn't sent Kohaku away after all. He could have eased the conversation a little. Or at the very least provided her someone to talk to.

"I haven't decided," Itachi tugged at his robes, fanning himself absently. His gaze was intense across the small space. "It depends if I find a reason to stay."

Sakura's heart rate spiked. She didn't like the provocative tone with which Itachi was speaking. Even if he was teasing her, she was certain her guards would report back to Sasuke and no good could come of that. Looking at her hands, she dug her nails into her palm. She had needed to talk to him alone and she had found him. It was now or never.

"Sorry," turning to the four guards. They were watching the situation carefully. Sakura knew from their faces what they thought was going on. Their conclusions would only be supported by what she was about to ask next. "Would you…Do you mind leaving us? I…I have something I need to discuss with Itachi."

"Uh," realisation shot through her chaperones, "but miss, I don't think-"

"Please," Sakura asked sweetly, fighting the rising blush which was spreading rapidly across her face. "It's private and, if you just wait outside you…you could make sure we weren't…disturbed."

Seeing the men's reluctance to leave, Itachi shrugged. "Or we could just continue with you in here?"

"No!" Three of the four jumped up in alarm. "We'll wait outside…"

The fourth guard stood slowly, shaking his head as he looked from Itachi's sly smirk to Sakura's flushed face. Muttering to himself under his breath, he followed his workmates out of the summer house and into the fresh air. Sakura watched them regroup a small way away from the front door, casting nervous glances back towards the house.

"That was surprisingly easy," Itachi remarked, standing and crossing to the windows. He gave the guards a smug wave as he began to lower the fabric screens.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked as he drew the fabric curtain over the door and dimmed the lamps.

"You know what they think we're doing right now, don't you?"

The blush which Sakura had been trying too hard to suppress overwhelmed her. Her cheeks burned red hot as she averted her eyes, pushing herself as far against the wall as she could manage. Of course, she knew.

"I'm making your little ruse look more realistic," he shrugged, snapping his fan open once again, waving it in her direction. "Stand up."

"Why?" She asked though she was already obliging. Her heart hammered loudly as Itachi pulled her closer to him. "I need to talk to you."

"Then talk," Itachi grinned down at her, enjoying the embarrassed pout on her face. "I'm listening."

Sakura felt his hand slide up her back, tantalisingly close to the mark on her neck. His smile widened as she fidgeted in his grip. So close, it was hard to concentrate. She could barely keep her thoughts straight before, but now it was nearly impossible. His other hand began to slide ever so slightly below her waist.

"Stop!"

"Shhh," he chided. "If you yell they'll come running back in here and you'll never get the chance to talk to me."

"You're despicable," Sakura hissed under her breath.

"The worst," Itachi agreed with a chuckle. He leaned close, lips brushed her ear as he whispered."Now petal, what was it you wanted?"

"I," Sakura caught her breath. "I need you to send me back earlier than you promised."

The words hung in the air for a moment, deadening the tension in the room with an air of seriousness. Sakura's mouth felt dry as she looked up into Itachi's dark eyes. Immediately, it felt like a mistake.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi said after a brief pause. He stepped forwards, pushing Sakura further towards the wall until the back of her knees hit the silk-covered seats. They were still in view of the window - their shadows dancing on the soft white linen.

Sakura's heart sank. It had been a dream after all. A product of her feverish mind. She struggled to deal with her disappointment as the realisation that the only thing which had been keeping her sane had been pulled out from under her.

"We…didn't you…you told me you would," Sakura stammered, trying to make sense of it. "You said if I waited a year!"

A breeze stirred the curtain over the door, startling her for a moment. She glanced at it, her attention was drawn for only a heartbeat. A heartbeat was all it took for Itachi to press her against the wall, her knees caving as she dropped onto the bench. He towered over her, eyes glinting in the low light.

"Aren't you hot?" he asked suddenly, his breath tickling her skin.

"What?" Sakura had lost herself for a moment.

"If you take your clothes off," Itachi grinned, his hand running through her short hair. "I'll send you back."

"Ugh!" Sakura snorted, shoving him away.

Itachi laughed heartily, enjoying the infuriated look on Sakura's face for a moment as she realised she had almost fallen for his ruse. He couldn't help the lascivious thoughts which ran rampant through his mind. Sakura was a divine creature. He truly thought it a shame he had given her to his brother. Still delighting in her furious glare, Itachi took her by the hand. Once again he pulled her to her feet. She was all too easy to manipulate. As if she couldn't resist him at all.

"I can't believe you," Sakura said, her face hot and set into a scowl. "You were going to let me believe it had all be a fever-dream."

"I would have told you the truth," Itachi defended, still grinning. "After you had taken off your clothes."

The only reason Sakura hadn't stormed out immediately was the thin hope that she would get what she had asked. Despite his trickery, Itachi hadn't said no. Sakura allowed him to have his fun, ignoring his wandering hands as best she could.

"I like your hair short," he commented, tangling his fingers into the soft strands. Sakura shuddered, Sasuke had done the same when he had kissed her. "I think you should keep it this way."

"Itachi. I really do need you to send me back…soon…now," she began. Taking a step closer, pressing their bodies together, in an attempt at being assertive. "I-"

Itachi chuckled, shaking his head, but he didn't pull away. "A deal is a deal."

"But I'm not safe!"

"And you think you'd be safer if you were alive?" Itachi mocked. "Do you know how easily Ino could track you down once she found out you were mortal? I can't even begin to describe the ways she would torture you. Then what do you think would happen when she finally did kill you, again? You'd be right back where you started."

Itachi's wry humour had subsided and solemnity had taken its place. He stared down at Sakura with an expression which rendered all possible arguments dead on her lips. This was not a discussion. The answer was no.

Sakura's lip began to tremble. Her body shaking with the effort of holding back the tears which threatened to pour down her cheeks. The solace she had clung on to since Itachi had walked back into her afterlife, had been wrenched from her grasp. She still had over half of her year left. Seven months trapped in a gilded cage, entertainment for a group of gods who couldn't care less if she lived or died.

"Don't," Itachi sighed, his grip turning tender. "Don't cry, don't do that…I…ah, Sakura…"

"I…I'm sorry," Sakura gasped, turning away she pulled free of Itachi's arms. Pressing her hands to her face she tried desperately to wipe the tears away. She held her breath, unable to stem the sobs which threatened to expose them both. If her guards heard her cry, they would come to her without hesitation. "I'm fine…I'm fine…"

"Is it so bad?" Itachi asked, his hand placed gently on her shoulder. "My brother he…" He fell silent, thinking better of what he was about to confess. Instead, he wrapped the weeping woman into a comforting embrace.

"How would you feel?" Sakura asked after a moment. She didn't resist him. Instead, she remained in the circle of his arms. Itachi could feel her shaking, but her voice betrayed little of her grief. "If all your life you had everything decided for you and then when you die, you discover that your eternity had been decided for you too. All because of some stupid mark!"

The words strung Itachi with guilt. He had done this to her. Had he got it so wrong? Had he taken Sakura's free will the day he had marked her? As she held back muffled cries, he couldn't help but think he had made a terrible mistake. Holding her tighter he, pressed his lips against the spot where the mark lurked beneath her clothes. He would take it back if he could. Silently, he begged for her to forgive him.

The sound of footsteps on the gravel path outside sent them both into a panic. The guards had crept closer, hoping to get a glimpse of what was going on inside the summer house. Alarmed, Sakura shoved Itachi away and headed for the door herself. Pulling aside the curtain, she saw her guards gathered only feet from the door. They jumped at her sudden emergence. Her stomach knotted when she thought of how much they could have overheard.

"Are you alright, miss?" one asked, nothing the shine of tears on her cheeks. "Did he hurt-"

"Sakura," Itachi called, following her closely as she stormed away from the summerhouse and into the gloom of the garden. "Sakura!"

He caught her by the hand, spinning her into his arms. Sakura only had seconds to fathom what he was doing before his lips pressed firmly against her own. She struggled for a moment, hands pushing him away before relenting - gripping tightly into the loosened front of his robes.

The kiss lasted longer than it should have, when Itachi finally broke it off Sakura was breathless and hot. As he pulled back he whispered, "I had to make it look real."

Wide-eyed, Sakura turned to the awestruck guards. "I'd like to go back to my room now please."

"You can't tell anyone what you saw," Sakura repeated for the hundredth time as her guards marched her back through the gardens to the palace. They had left Itachi alone at the summer house while Sakura had all but sprinted away. "Please, promise me. No one will find out about this."

"We promise, Miss."

Dishevelled and sweating, Sakura knew that they would have no doubt what was going on between her and Itachi, but she didn't care to correct them. An affair was far more preferable than the truth, so, she played into their assumptions. She had no doubt in her mind that they would tell. If not Sasuke then certainly other servants, that was always how gossip started in the palace. Still, she would rather them have something as inconsequential as a liaison with the King's brother be on the lips of a servant than the truth of their plot to betray him.

"Thank you. I'm glad I can trust you.

As they approached the doors to the palace, Sakura felt her knees begin to shake. She didn't want to step beneath its oppressive roof. She wanted to run, wild and reckless back to the summer house. Some small part of her even wanted to throw herself back into Itachi's arms for comfort. Still, she took a deep breath and pulled the door open - ignoring the weight she felt as she stepped in. 

Reaching up, she dragged her fingers through the back of her sweat-dampened hair, gently grazing the skin of her neck. She hid her gasp with the sleeve of her robe, stifling a cry of alarm as best she could. The skin of her neck was once again swollen and raised. The mark had begun to burn once more. A sigil of her betrayal. 

* * *

**Sweetopia: So, I ended up chopping this in half and adding the second half as the base of my next chapter since my outline kind of covered the same basic plot points (sorry it means this is shorter!)**

**I wanna say that your response to this fic has been, on the whole very positive! I am so glad you're enjoying this story as it has sort of taken over my fic writing life. My actual original novel has even taken a backseat to this story (I'm even sad to say I wish I had saved the concept for an original novel but oh well, that's life - and I guess I could do it anyway.)**

**Love you all! STAY SAFE. STAY HOME.**

**Let me know what you think in the comment below, follow me or this story if you haven't already and follow me on INSTAGRAM @sweetopiafics**


	18. Chapter 18

The palace was abuzz with activity. There were more people wandering the corridors than Sakura had ever seen before. They darted in and out of her room, each collecting items to carry across the palace to her new chambers. Servants of all kinds had been relieved of their duties to help with the move, even some of the other God's personal valets had been roped in. They, dressed much more finely than the rest, scowled and sneered as they riffled through Sakura's belongings.

Sakura sat at the centre of her slowly emptying room and marvelled at the number of belongings she had acquired during her short time in the Underworld. Most of the things had already been in the room before she had been given it, but some were gifts and others trinkets she had found in other empty rooms and smuggled beneath her robes to her own room. Half, she would have been happy to leave behind, but Sasuke had given strict instructions for everything - including furniture - to be moved into his newly renovated chambers.

"Ah," Kohaku groaned as a teacup wobbled, spilling hot water onto the tray in his hands. "Sorry, I tried my best, but the kitchens are half staffed. I had to make most of this myself."

"Oh, no," Sakura shook her head, tucking her feet under herself as Kohaku placed the tray onto the floor in front of her. "Sorry for the trouble."

Kohaku shrugged silently, also settling himself on the floor. Lounging back, he turned to watch as the next group of servants trickled in to lift a small chest which Sakura used to store blankets. Sakura sighed, she knew he was angry with her. He had been quiet since her encounter with Itachi two days earlier. Picking up the teacup, she inhaled the fragrant steam. The flowery scent made her stomach turn and she set the cup back down again.

"You should eat something," Kohaku said without taking his eyes off of the servants still struggling with the chest they were moving. "You have a long day ahead of you."

"I'm not…" Sakura pressed her hand to her churning stomach. "I feel sick, I'm not hungry."

"Hm."

Sakura felt her heart sink. Loneliness, which her young servant had often staved off, had begun to creep in. Though she had tried her best to ignore the reality of her future, with no other distractions Sakura found it painfully easy to fall to despair.

"You can eat it, so it won't go to waste," she suggested, her voice shaking with the force of holding back tears. Kohaku's dour expression only depend at her suggestion. He pushed himself to his knees and picked the tray up swiftly.

"I'll take it back to the kitchen," he snapped. His sharp tone punctuated by the rattling of the cups on the tray. He turned and marched towards the door.

"Why are you so angry with me?" Sakura couldn't take his irritable silence any longer. She watched his retreating figure falter, coming to a halt just outside the doorway. Expecting him to continue ignoring her, Sakura resigned herself to watching him walk away. To her surprise, he shoved the tray in his hands and an oncoming servant and stepped back into the room - drawing the door closed behind him.

The guard outside the room coughed wrapped sharply on the door. "Two minutes then I'm opening the door again. People have jobs to do."

"Why are you mad at me?" Sakura repeated, lowering her gaze to her hands. She suspected the reason for Kohaku's anger was rooted in the way she allowed Itachi to order him about like a common servant. She hadn't apologised, but two days of anger seemed like an overreaction.

"You know why I'm mad, Sakura."

"I'm sorry," she sighed, raising her head. "I'm really sorry, 'Haku. Can you forgive me? I won't let anyone talk to you like that again!"

"You won't…" Kohaku's brow creased into a confused frown. "What? That's not it!"

"It's not?"

"No!"

Sakura's mind had been wiped blank. She could think of nothing else she had done to upset him, in fact, they had barely spoken since. "Then what? What have I done to offend you?"

"Forget it. Forget it," he shook his head, but Sakura could see the anger building. It took a tremendous amount of pressure for Kohaku to lose his cool, but he was notorious for working himself up.

"Fine," she sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders - feigning disinterest. "You can go."

"Right."

Once again, Kohaku made to leave the room only then it was not Sakura who stopped him but himself. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about Itachi!"

Sakura's blood ran cold. She sat, frozen, as she stared at Kohaku's red face. Instantly thinking the worst, she fumbled for words while running through all of the possible ways he could have discovered her deal with the god of reincarnation.

"I…I…uh…I mean, how…how did you?"

"How did I find out?" Kohaku snapped, crossing his arms."The whole palace knows!"

"The whole palace?" Sakura echoed, knowing the consequences of the whole palace knowing what she had planned would be much more severe. She felt outside herself, disassociated from her body as she let the words sink in. "Does…does Sasuke…does _he_  know?"

Sakura had not felt terror like this - gnawing anxiety which crawled from the deepest depths of her soul. If Sasuke knew what Itachi had offered her, her life would not be worth living. She struggled to comprehend what would become of her. Her mark blazed beneath her clothing, swollen and angry. It shouted her betrayal.

"I never thought you'd be a traitor," he continued. Sakura remained motionless, blinded by panic.

"You didn't answer me!"

"Call it off, Sakura, I mean it. End it now or he will never forgive you."

"Kohaku I-" the door being pulled open cut Sakura off before she could even attempt to explain herself. There was a tense silence as the guard peered into the room. Sakura locked eyes with him, noting hers were rapidly filling with tears.

"Is, uh," the guard coughed, entering the room. "Is everything alright, miss?"

"Fine," she croaked, adjusting her skirts as an excuse to look away. "Everything is fine. Kohaku was just going to…he was going to take the-"

"I'm taking this back to the kitchens," Kohaku replied. Ignoring Sakura's tears he tired and walked out of the room.

Sakura watched him leave with mute horror. Every fibre of her body screamed aloud but she remained silent - sat alone in her room. She tried to reassure herself, wrapping her arms around herself she hummed a familiar tune and begged herself not to cry. Still, she could not help but read into the fervent whispers and lingering stares of the servants - wondering how many of them knew what she had planned. Were they envious? Would they leave if they had the chance? Or did they agree with Kohaku and believe that she was an insolent, selfish traitor.

* * *

Kohaku didn't return. Even when the room was empty and all that was left to be taken to Sasuke's chambers was Sakura herself. The relief did little to soothe the pain. She would be alone, aside from her contingent of guards, as she walked across the palace to the King's chambers. Not even Hinata had offered to escort her. In fact, she hadn't spoken to Hinata since their brief interaction after she had been poisoned.

"Are you ready," her head guard stepped into the room, his face solemn. Sakura wrung her hands in her lap, wondering what would happen if she refused. "Miss?"

"Yes," she nodded, climbing off of the cushion she had been perched on and stood. Picking the cushion off of the floor she clutched it to her chest. Walking to the door she gave the empty suite a cursory glance and strode past her guards with her chin high. "Let's go."

They approached the door to the King's chambers with trepidation. Even the guards seemed nervous as they let her hover outside the entrance, bathed in the purple glow of the lanterns which were hung outside. Still clutching the silk cushion, Sakura stared at the door wondering what future lay beyond the thin wood panelling. She wondered what Sasuke was doing behind it. Pressing her palm flat against the door she took a deep breath and closed her eyes - imagining him sat brooding as he looked out over the lake.

"Are you going in, miss?" A guards questioning voice broke her vision and pulled her back to reality. She glanced over her shoulder at them, eyes wide and fearful. Taking a deep breath, she reached for the handle. Kohaku's warning drummed along with her heartbeat.

The King's chambers were unrecognisable. The main room, which used to stretch around the side of the palace, had been divided into three. The first room was a small, dark alcove in which Sakura assumed her guards would be stationed. There was a bench on either side of the door, but little else. As she had predicted, the guards were left behind in this room, two waiting either side of the door. They gave her solemn looks as she pushed the next door aside.

Unlike the dimly lit guards station, the next section of her new quarters was warm and glowing with purple flamed lanterns. Beneath her feet, a soft rug silenced her footsteps. She stared for a moment, unsure where to look first.

A fire crackled away in a raised circle of stones, giving off a luxuriant amount of heat. Wiping her clammy hands on her dress, Sakura crossed over to the fire pit, around which was a set of cushion covered benches. Each bench was draped in fine silks and plush furs. Running her hand over the fabric, she took the opportunity from her central vantage point to survey the rest of the room.

The room was carefully decorated in all of her belongings. She noticed a few pieces from the original living quarters, but less than half of those remained. On the wall, a tapestry which had once hung on a wall on the other side of the palace. Sakura had mentioned she had liked it in a fleeting conversation with Hinata on one of their excursions. Her heart ached. Hinata must have had it moved for her, despite not seeing Sakura for weeks. The gesture was guilt-inducing. All this time Sakura had assumed she had been a fleeting whim in Hinata's life, an inconsequential speck - but this proved she was so much more.

Tears gathered in the corner of her eyes as she continued to look around the room. Here and there she would notice other small gifts from those she had thought had abandoned her. A trinket box she had spotted in Tenten's room, a particularly fine vintage of wine Neji had mentioned at dinner, a vase of flowers (another gift from Hinata). The more she looked the more overwhelmed she became until she was sobbing in a corner of the room, holding a silk scarf she had asked to borrow from Temari but had never got the chance.

"Are you alright?"

Sakura yelped in alarm, turning quickly to see Sasuke standing in the doorway. She had been so overcome that she hadn't heard him enter. The sight of him sobered Sakura almost immediately as her chest burned hot with anxiety. The distraction of the decor had erased any fear from her mind, but it quickly seized her as she looked into his dark eyes.

"I'm fine," Sakura murmured, her eyes quickly shifting away from his. She placed the scarf back where she had found it and stooped in a low curtsey. Even as she did so, Sakura winced. She had never bowed for him before. Quickly straightening, she clenched her firsts unsure what to do.

An awkward silence spread, slowly suffocating any hope of conversation as the two stood apart. Sakura avoided his eyes, wondering what to say. She took Sasuke's lack of anger as a sure sign he hadn't heard of her arrangement with his brother, but the fear that at any moment he could find out filled her with dread. Letting her eyes come to rest on the fire once more, she focused on the darting flames - allowing the soft crackle and glow of the firelight temper her fear.

On the other side of the room, Sasuke felt more powerless than ever before. He had not expected to feel so unsure of himself but seeing her, one moment a fragile weeping girl and the next a defiant albeit awkward woman had thrown him off. There had been times when Sasuke had been so sure he knew Sakura, better than he knew anyone. Yet she continued to surprise him. Just when he thought he knew how she would react to him, she defied his expectations.

A knock on the door created a much-needed reprieve.

"Enter," Sasuke called, turning his back on Sakura.

The door slid open and a guard stepped through, his eyes darting around the room nervously. Sakura couldn't blame him for his tense posture, she too felt like a bird in a cage - fluttering and eager to feel the air beneath her wings.

"There's a servant outside with your meal, sire," the guard stated gruffly. "Would you like me to bring him in?"

Sakura clenched her fists into the fabric of her skirt. She had been unaware that they would be dining in their chambers. It was both a blessing and a burden. The intensity of a meal alone with Sasuke made her anxious, but not having to make small talk with Itachi in front of gossiping servants.

Sasuke nodded, gesturing for their meal to be brought into the main room. Without a word, he crossed the space and settled himself on a bench beside the fire. Sakura watched him awkwardly, uncertain if she should follow. The rattle of a wooden cart laden with food and drink joined the crackle of the fire to dampen the silence.

"Your food, your majesty," Kohaku bowed low as he presented the cart before him. Sakura's heart stalled as she caught her valet's eye. Silently she begged him not to mention their earlier conversation. "My apologies for the delay, you requested fried squash blossoms which took longer than usual to prepare."

"Your timing is fine," Sasuke shook his head. Sakura was surprised by his relaxed expression. "I've only just arrived myself."

"Then I'll leave you both to your meal," Kohaku bowed once more and walked stiffly towards the door. On his way out, he shot Sakura a meaningful glance.

"Come, sit," Sasuke called, beckoning Sakura from the edge of the room. She could think of no excuse to resist, but still, she hesitated. Her apprehension was not unfounded. The two of them had rarely shared a meal alone together that had gone well. "The food will be cold."

"Y-yes," Sakura shook herself. She was going to have to get used to spending time alone with him. "I'm coming."

Settling herself on the other end of the bench, she placed her hands awkwardly in her lap. The silence returned. Sakura stared into the fire wracking her brains for something to say but could come up with nothing. The silence stretched on.

"Wine?"

"Yes, please," Sakura nodded, turning her head to look as Sasuke began unloading the car - setting it on the bench between them. She hoped that wine would help her relax. "A full glass."

Sasuke chuckled but poured wine almost to the brim of the cup before he passed it over. Their fingers grazed as the glass exchanged hands. Sakura felt her heart race. The contact, no matter how mundane, felt incredibly intimate. She put the glass to her mouth and took several huge gulps. Hoping the alcohol would provide an adequate excuse for her flushed face, Sakura set the cup on the small table beside her.

"Try the squash blossoms," Sasuke prompted, already filling his plate with an assortment of delicacies. "I ordered them with you in mind."

The notion spread satisfaction through her in a warm wave. She gently plucked a blossom from the spread and bit into it. The crisp, sweet petals gave way to the nutty tang of goats cheese and the tang of orange.

"Oh," she gasped, her hand already reaching for another. "These are delightful!"

"Hn," Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I knew you would like them."

This gesture seemed to have made a small but significant dent in the awkwardness of their situation. Though their conversation was still stunted and lacking Sakura found herself growing more comfortable. The nightmare she had imagined had not come to pass after all. Perhaps, she could even learn to enjoy his company.

Sakura ate until she could not manage another mouthful. Reclining in her seat, she took a long slow sip of wine. Glancing out of the corner of her eye she noticed Sasuke doing the same. She wondered if every evening would be like this, or if they would go back to their usual routine of dining with the other Gods and Goddesses again. The silence was not as crushing this time. She didn't know if it was the wine or the food, but she would herself settling comfortably into her surroundings.

After a while, when the fire had begun to fade, Sasuke called for a servant to collect their empty trays. Sakura avoided eye contact with with the girl. The presence of a stranger in the chambers stoked her anxiety. She had no idea what the girl had heard through palace gossip or how bold the girl would be in disclosing this information. Instead, Sakura fiddled with the hem of her dress and studying Sasuke as he watched the servant. She was shocked at his lingering gaze and suddenly struck with the realisation that Sasuke had probably taken a lover. He had existed for millennia, Sakura would have been a fool to assume she had been the first woman he had ever desired. Yet, she found the notion that he still might consider other women utterly repulsive.

"I need more wine," she snapped, holding out her glass in Sasuke's direction, breaking his attention away from the servant. He obliged, lifting the glass from her hand.

"Will there be anything else, Sire?" the servant asked, her tone a fraction more flirtatious than Sakura felt comfortable with. A sharp sting of jealousy struck Sakura with vigour.

"No," Sakura answered for him. Sasuke looked up from the glass he was pouring in surprise. Sakura adjusted her dress and moved across the bench so that she was sat closer to him. "No, thank you. _We_ won't be needing anything else."

"Hn, yes," Sasuke agreed, handing Sakura her glass and pouring his own. "We won't be needing anything else."

Once the doors had closed, leaving them alone again, Sakura shook her head - troubled by her reaction. She had made it plainly clear - she was not for the taking. But the concept of Sasuke pursuing anyone else had unsettled her. She took a deep breath and prepared to move back to the other end of the bench. The feeling of Sasuke's hand on top of hers surprised her as she tried to pull away.

"Sakura," he said softly, his hand still firmly holding hers.

Sakura let out a soft sigh. She had been less than subtle with her behaviour towards the servant. It wasn't shocking that Sasuke had noticed.

"I'm tired," she stated, pulling her hand from beneath his. "May I see my room?" 

"No."

The refusal was expected. Sakura hadn't been holding out much hope that she could retire to her own space so easily. In fact, she was uncertain if she even had her own room at all - she had not uncovered one in her exploration of her new chambers. She sighed, sipping from her cup to fill the silence, the wine was beginning to go to her head.  _If this keeps up,_  Sakura thought,  _I'll be drunk most days._

"I have to ask you something," Sasuke said after a few long moments of silence had passed. He seemed nervous, a quality Sakura had never seen in him before. She found it infinitely more troubling than his anger. 

Sakura's heart began to pound. She set her cup down and clasped her hands together - hoping it would hide her shaking. Her mouth felt dry as she spoke, "Oh? Go on."

For a moment, it seemed that Sasuke had changed his mind. He turned away from her, staring into the depths of the fire and wringing his hands absently. This did little to relieve the creeping dread building within Sakura. At least she knew how to deal with his anger. This was foreign territory. Anxiety, and alcohol, had loosed her tongue. 

"This is good wine," she began, unable to stand the silence much longer. Her words roused no response. Sasuke didn't even seem to hear her. "I...I...the room...it's different. I hope I'm not being too much of an imposition...I...I know this isn't an ideal situation-"

"Enough, Sakura," Sasuke cut her stream of pointless jabber short and, for that, Sakura was grateful. "I wanted to wait. I wanted to wait until I could look you in the eyes to ask you this." 

Sakura swallowed. Her chest felt tight and her face grew inexplicably hot.  _He knew._ Of course, he knew. Kohaku had already told her as much. It all over the palace. Sakura's heart thundered in her ears as Sasuke turned to look at her, his eyes smouldering with a fire so carefully contained. He was just barely holding himself together. 

"Are you having an affair with my brother?" 

Laughter had forced its way from Sakura's lips before she could stop it. The relief which had engulfed her was so strong she momentarily lost control of her emotions. Any fear she had been harbouring had been washed away with the asking of that question. Though she knew Sasuke was angry, he would not ever be as angry as if he knew the truth. 

"What?" Sakura breathed, pressing her hand to her chest. 

Sasuke was less than impressed by Sakura's reaction. He stood up, pacing around the room several times. "I know, Sakura. Your guards report to me. They saw you." 

Wrinkling her nose, Sakura thought back to the kiss she and Itachi had shared. There would be no denying it. It had worked out exactly as Itachi had planned. The perfect cover for their true betrayal. She would just have to go along with it. Sakura crossed her arms, trying to figure out what to say. 

"I...I ask them not to tell you." 

"So it is true?" Sasuke's voice was thunderous. 

"It was just a kiss!" Sakura exclaimed, jumping to her feet. She watched Sasuke cross the room towards her, hoping the kiss was all the guards had told him. Holding her chin level, she stared into his eyes as he approached, knowing that she was technically telling the truth. "It was just a kiss." 

"Just a kiss," Sasuke repeated, as though a kiss was the most abhorrent thing he could think of. He was close now, a pace away. 

"It was a mistake," Sakura continued, her tone pleading. She knew she had to sell this - to erase all suspicion from Sasuke's mind or he would never allow Itachi back to the Underworld again. "It was a stupid, impulsive, mistake."

"How can you expect me to believe that?" Sasuke was angrier than he had ever been before. It took everything he had from storming out of the room and tearing his brother to pieces. Until he had heard the admission pass Sakura's lips he hadn't let himself believe it. He had fooled himself into thinking she wouldn't be drawn to his brother. That, despite the fact Itachi had marked her, the mark still belonged to him. That she still belonged to him. 

"Why are you so angry with me? You had me, I gave in. You pushed me away!" Sakura surprised herself with the emotion behind those words. It seemed that, deep down, part of her needed to hear his answer. 

The words hung in the air like a barrier between them. It hurt Sasuke to hear them out loud, but he could tell from the look in her eye she was hurt more. The rage which had been all-consuming had begun to dissipate. He had no idea how to answer her. He could only think of one thing. 

"Ah!" Sakura cried out, as Sasuke lifted her from the floor. She had little time to protest before Sasuke pressed his lips firmly against hers. 

For a hot, lust clouded, moment, Sakura found herself once again relenting to Sasuke. She pressed her hands against his face, feeling the tension in his jaw as he kissed her. They stumbled backwards, crashing into a side table filled with ornate trinkets - knocking them to the floor. Neither of them paid the noise much attention. Sakura felt herself lift, sliding onto the wooden side table. It creaked under her weight but held firm as Sasuke pushed between her legs. 

The door slid open, slamming into the wall, "Sire? Is everything alright we heard a cra- oh." 

Sakura froze. Her hands, which had been curled into Sasuke's hair, dropped immediately. She pressed her hands against Sasuke's chest, pushing him away. Staring at the guards, red-faced and embarrassed, she slid down from the cabinet. 

"Get out!" Sasuke yelled. If Sakura didn't know better, she would have thought he was embarrassed too. "Now!" 

The guards hurried from the room, shutting the door behind them as quietly as they could, but the spell was broken. Gathering her composure, she took a step away shaking her head. She had to leave. She had to get away from Him. 

"I'm tired," Sakura repeated, breathing hard. "I want to go to bed." 

"Hn," Sasuke pointed to the door closest to her. "Your room is there."

* * *

_How could I do that?_

Sakura stared up at the ceiling. It had been hours since she had sought the refuge of her bedroom. She couldn't sleep. It was the first time in weeks she had been in a room alone and she couldn't sleep. The bed was soft and her covers comfortable, but she still couldn't bring herself to close her eyes. 

Every subtle creak of the palace settling in the night sent her heart racing. She was waiting. She was waiting for her bedroom door to slide open. She was waiting for Sasuke to walk into her bedroom. She was waiting for him to slid between the covers and take her. She waited, half excited half appalled. She waited all night. 

 _What is wrong with me?_ she thought as hours slipped by. 

 

* * *

**Sweetopia: sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been struggling really bad the past few weeks with depression (lockdown has not helped) . But there is my offering to you! I hope you enjoy!**

**Lemme know what you think in the comments below. LOVE YOU ALL.**

**XOXO**


End file.
